There's No Time Like the Present
by terratasha
Summary: Sequel to Related: Chaud normal? Never in a million years right? Well that year might just start today. When Chaud invites Lan, Maylu, and Terra on a trip to Los Angeles everyone wonders why, but while the gang is busy exploring La La Land Regal's bringing his long laid plan to its climax, and this time around they may not survive the fallout...
1. Maylu, Can You Keep a Secret?

Chapter 1

Maylu, Can You Keep a Secret?

Students chatted quietly in the classroom. But most of their attention was set firmly on the clock, the last seconds of junior high were ticking by…

Miss Mari noticed the clock as well, _'Were dose the time go?'_ she asked herself, as she looked at her students, "seams just like yesterday they were all here for their first day of 5th grade now they'll be going to high school-" her thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIII IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG GG"

_Thundering stamped of steeps…_

"Ok, have a nice…summer?" Miss Mari asked as she looked up seeing her room empty, a lone piece of paper drifting to the floor, the only proof there had ever been students there.

* * *

"Can you believe it summer's finally here!" Lan exclaimed as he pumped his fists into the air. "We're free at last!"

"Clam down Lan," Mega said as he appeared by his younger sibling, "you don't want to pull a muscle, remember what happened last year."

"What happened last year?" Terra asked as she walked beside the two boys.

"Lan did that same move and ended up pulling a muscle in his forearm and straining a muscle in his back. He was bed ridden for the first two weeks." Maylu said as she joined in the conversation. "Not that he'd remember that, or learn from it. It just to bad Dex, Yai, and Tory aren't here to celebrate and watch you cause self-injury. I think the guys had a bet to see if you could top yourself and get bed rest for a month."

"Well at least Dex, and Yai have an excuse for not being here," Lan replied, "they live in Jawaii, Tory has absolutely no excuse, I mean who misses the last day of school to catch the early bus to history camp?"

"Someone who like history I guess," Terra said adding to the conversation. "But it is kinda lonely with out everyone here, especially without Tasha. How boring is it to be in Tokyo, have the whole city at your feet and have to stick around some law office while your parents duke it out over divorce proceedings? But, on a better note how cool is it that in three months we'll be high school freshmen? I'm so excited!"

"More like _freshmeat_," Whisper added as she and Roll materialized.

"Well I don't know about yall but I don't plan on becoming anyone's _meat_, next year, fresh or otherwise." Terra replied.

"Hey have any of you heard about the changes the board's making to all the city schools next year?" Maylu asked.

"What changes?" Whisper asked.

"Well the word around the water cooler is that they're going to integrate all the schools between human and navis." Roll replied.

"Where'd you two hear this?" Terra asked.

"I overhead my mom talking to one of her friends last night, she's on the school board, and the phone was on speaker so I heard the whole conversation. She said that their plan was to revamp the whole school system. Navis are going to have classes just like everyone else."

"Whoa wait a minute guys," Lan said as he interrupted, "we just got out of school, it's summer, talking about next term no matter how cool it sounds, is just going to bring it faster than it's already coming, you guys need to get onto the spirit of summer."

"We are in the spirit," Terra replied, "in fact in the spirit of summer I'm skipping practice today, but I'm also excited about school next term, so what were you saying?" Terra asked as she Maylu, Roll and Whisper formed a group of their own walking ahead of the boys.

"Oh yeah," Maylu said regrouping her thoughts, "She said that the board came up with the idea themselves. They decided that since they were already shaping the minds of tomorrow that they might as well help out with their social progress. And since the world is growing and expanding through the Internet and technology what better way to spur it on than helping children see that navis are people too." Maylu continued as her voice faded out the further she and the others separated from Lan and Mega.

"I don't think they're really in the spirit," Lan said as he watched them go.

"Than what do you suggest to get them into it?" Mega asked.

"Just a little push." Lan replied as he reached his hand over the nearby wall coming back up with a cooler and two water guns. "Or more of a shove."

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Mega asked although the already knew the answer.

"Nothing," Lan replied, "just a little harmless prank, one that you're going to help me with, it'll just be like old times."

"Lan we can't do that, plus don't you think we're above and beyond the age for pranking?" Mega asked.

"No," Lan simply replied as he rocked the handles of the water cooler and the gun in front of Mega's face, "Come it'll be fun, heck, it'll even liberating."

"Lan please don't." Mega said as he watched the objects swing in front of his eyes. He had managed to keep his true self at bay ever since Lan discovered the truth, but ever so often he could find his resolve slipping away and this new temptation to pull a prank wasn't helping.

"Oh come on," Lan interjected, "you know you want to, I've seen that spark in your eyes for weeks, what do you say?" Lan said as he continued to tease his brother dissolving his will power with every passing second.

* * *

"Well that sounds totally awesome," Terra said once Maylu and Roll had finished relaying the new additions the school was going to have for the coming year, "I guess having parents with friends who have high standing in the community has it's perks, you get all the spoilers."

"Us? What about you?" Roll asked, "You're the one whose dad is best friends with Dr. Hikari."

"Yeah well school is important too," Whisper said with a laugh, "Once you're in high school no one cares if your dad works for Scilab, that just labels you as a geek, but if you know the ends and outs and loop holes of the school system, that can give you leverage with the populars, they're always wanting to know what they can get away with."

"Yeah, and speaking of a Hikari where's Lan?" Terra asked as she looked behind them seeing he wasn't there.

"Right here," Lan replied, when the girls followed the sound of his voice they saw that he was perched in the tree above them, along with Mega.

'_He's finally cracked.' _Terra thought to herself as she looked at the two but mostly at Mega, she had wondered how long it would take before he reverted back, looking at him she could make out a devious spark in his eyes, the same one she saw in Lan all the time before he did something that landed him in trouble. She had always wondered were he had gotten it from. Now she knew.

"What are you two doing up there?" Maylu asked as she looked up at the two boys.

"We told you that you should get into the spirit of summer and you just wouldn't listen, now you're going to pay the price," Lan replied as he pulled a water gun from behind his back.

"Mega you're going to let Lan do this?" Maylu asked as she looked at the navi.

"Maylu if you haven't noticed he's in the tree with him." Terra whispered into the girl's ear as she leaned over.

"Yeah," Mega replied, "not only that, but I'm going to help him." Mega said as he pulled out a water gun as well.

"I think we'll take this as our exit." Whisper said as she and Roll pixilated into the net, they saw what was coming and would rather not get involved.

_"Traitor."_ Terra said mentally making sure that her sister got her message.

_"Bite me."_ Whisper replied. "_But I'd rather stay high and dry, sorry."_

_"Sure you are."_ Terra said back.

"You know if I were you I'd run," Lan said as he jumped down from the tree followed by Mega, water gun riding on his shoulder.

"Yeah right," Terra replied as she held her ground, "Like you're going to have me running around the city all afternoon-" Terra started to say when Lan pulled the trigger allowing a stream of liquid to hit her point blank in the chest, and it wasn't water. "AHHHHH!" Terra yelled out in surprise when Lan sprayed her.

"Lan, I can't believe you just- AHHHH" Maylu said as she let out a yell when she received the same punishments only hers was from Mega.

"Run," Mega and Lan said together as they began to advance again.

"Yeah right-" Terra started to say again when Lan shot at her, she was able to dodge this time.

"Believe me you're not going to be able to keep doing that." Lan said as he kept on coming.

"Terra," Maylu said as she watched Lan and Mega steadily coming forward, "Run" she said as she took off leaving Terra with the choice of either following her or getting drenched, needless to say Terra went with choice number one.

"What's up with Mega, he's gone crazy!" Maylu asked as she and Terra rounded a corner.

"To tell you the truth I don't think anything's up with Mega," Terra replied as she was hit again, this time on the arm, "what I want to know is what is this stuff it sticky."

"I have no idea," Maylu replied as a ice cold steam of liquid hit her and ran down her legs, "I have a feeling it's soda."

"Well that's one of the perks of wearing jeans," Terra said as she looked at Maylu's wet legs, "come on I have an idea." She said as they rounded the next corner and ducked in behind the nearest fence. In a few seconds they could hear Lan and Mega run past.

"Now what do we do?" Maylu asked in a whisper after a second.

"I don't know they're bound to notice that we ducked out on them after a while, let's just get the jump on 'em." Terra said as she bolted from behind the fence grabbing Maylu's hand and heading back the way they came.

"Hey, there they are!" Lan called out, when the girls looked back they saw Lan and Mega at the end of the street.

"Well that worked like a charm," Terra said once the boys noticed them.

"Well don't just stand there come on maybe we can loose 'em." Maylu said as she grabbed Terra and rounded another corner hoping they could make the next block before Lan and Mega reached the end of the street, little did she know that the boys knew what she would be up too….

"I think we lost them." Maylu commented after they had run a few blocks, "besides I'm too tired to run anymore." She said as she collapsed onto the sidewalk with her back against someone's fence.

"I couldn't agree more, I can't move." Terra said as she joined her. Their peace only lasted a few seconds though.

"Oh, girls..." A singsong voice called out, at first both girls thought that it was Lan but looking up they saw it was Mega, soda gun pointed right at them.

'_So, that's where Lan got that from too.' _Terra thought.

"Good work," Lan said as he came up a few seconds later.

"Good work?" Mega asked, "you better learn how to address your elders squirt. I'm the master."

"What are we your prey?" Terra asked already exasperated. "We get it, we're not in the spirit of summer today, we'll be in it tomorrow."

"Yeah, can you just put the gun down, this isn't fun anymore." Maylu added.

"I don't think so." Lan replied as he once again pulled the trigger, this time drowning the girls getting them wet from head to toe.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Terra shrieked, not so much from getting soaked but from the fact that some got in her mouth, the mystery liquid was Black Cherry Vanilla Coke, the most disgusting flavors the _Coca-Cola_ Company had ever created. Not to mention that it was the most disgusting flavor on the planet, (a/n: Diet Lemon Coke comes in second). After a few seconds the sugar shower stopped, Lan had run out of ammunition. Terra started to wring the soda from her hair and arms. "That was the most disgusting…, AHHHHHHH!" Terra started to say and had to stop when she and Maylu started to receive another soaking, this time it was from Mega.

"Hub, STOP IT!" Maylu screamed and laughing when the soda started to fully soak through her clothes, and with that it did stop, the shower and everything else, even Lan's maniacal laughter came to an abrupt halt leaving everyone staring at Maylu. "OM," Maylu breathed, once she realized what she has said, letting the words out slowly, "Lan I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from…"

"Maylu it's ok," Lan stated.

"No, it's not…I just-" Maylu sighed as she got up, "You were having this great time and I just wrecked it. And even if I didn't, I ruined it for myself… I think I need to go home; I'll uh… I'll see you guys tomorrow." Maylu said sounding slightly lost as she walked off and disappeared down the street.

"Well, that answers a question I've been dying to ask you guys for the past couple months." Terra said once Maylu left, lifting herself from the ground.

"You thought we would have told her by now?" Lan asked.

"Pretty much," Terra replied, "From what I gathered the three of you were pretty close, so yeah, I thought she would know by now."

"The fact that she hadn't called me by my real name wasn't a clue?" Mega asked.

"No," Terra stated, "I don't always call you Hub why should I expect her too? I mean come on, my real name's _Araya_, when's the last time someone's called me that? You call me Terra, so do my parents, Sky calls me Airie, and for some odd reason Proto's started calling me Airess-"

"That's because you started calling him Emerald." Lan interjected. (a/n: Emery, Emerald, get it?)

"Well whatever," Terra continued, "the point is no, I didn't find that fact a clue. Why haven't you told her?"

"Because I don't know how she'll react." Mega replied. "With Lan it was different, he's my brother, and he never felt that I was gone, Maylu did, she had closure, to her I'm dead and I'm never coming back, who knows what'll happen when she finds out I'm not?"

"That's why you need to tell her, you can fill that void in her life Hub, not many people get to be told that someone they thought was gone forever is still alive. My goodness your making the same lame excuse Proto did."

"Well there's no way he can catch up to her now she's long gone." Lan said.

"Its called an areasteal Lan and she hasn't gotten far we haven't been talking all that long. So what are you going to do?" Terra asked Mega. "You gonna let her get away and stall some more or are you going to tell her now?"

"I guess tell her now," Mega replied, "seams like I'm out numbered; I'll see you two later." He said as he disappeared in a blur.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Lan said once Mega left.

"Think again," Terra replied with a laugh, "thanks to you I have to go home and take a shower, you're on your own." Terra said as she headed off in the same direction Maylu and Mega had.

* * *

A few minutes later found Lan standing in the same spot. Terra, Maylu and Mega were all long gone by now, outta sight and outta earshot, a lone and sleek town car pulled up next to him rolling down it's back window.

"So did it work?" a voice asked, it was Chaud's.

"Like a charm," Lan replied, "thanks for the help, I never would have known that Terra hates cherries."

"Actually she detests them." Chaud replied, "You want a ride home?" the dual haired boy asked opening the door.

"Sure why not?" Lan asked as he got in.

* * *

"Hey Maylu wait up!" Mega called when the girl came into his sight, she had made a few blocks but was still walking at a steady pace. "Are you ok?" he asked once he reached her.

"Sure, if you classify someone who's just drudged up old and painful memories, as ok, then yeah, I am a ok." The fuchsia haired girl replied.

"Your memories of Hub are painful?" Mega asked.

"No, not all," Maylu replied, "in fact they're some of the best ones I have, it's just recalling them reminds me that he's gone, that's what makes it painful. No ones ever mistaken you for him before?"

"A few people," Mega replied, "I remember when Lan first got me a lot of people would make a double take, I look so much like him."

"You act a lot like him too." Maylu said, "you're the same way with Lan as he was, you boss him around, and tell him what to do, try to keep him basically on a strait line, that was after the pranking. Everything with the water guns just brought all those memories back. I had forgotten how similar you were."

"How would you react if you found out that Hub was still alive?" Mega asked suddenly.

"I don't know, happy, surprised, definitely confused, because if he's been alive for the past eight years where's he been," Maylu replied as she thought about it, "Why?"

"Because I needed to know the boundaries of what your reaction would be; there's something that I need to tell you, and believe me it's going to change everything from here on out. I need to have your word that you're not going to freak out, and that you'll keep this knowledge to yourself. You may want to sit down." Mega said as he led the now confused girl to a nearby bench.

"Megaman what's going on?" Maylu asked as she took the boy's advice and sat down, getting nervous with each passing second.

"Maylu," Mega asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

TBC


	2. Friend From the Other Side

Chapter 2

Friend From the Other Side

"Well sure I can Mega, why do you keep asking me…that?" Maylu asked as she paused noticing something in Mega's eyes that she hadn't seen before. That spark, "OMG," she breathed.

"What?" Mega asked when Maylu paused.

"You're alive?" Maylu asked.

Mega didn't answer.

"Hub?" Maylu asked again.

A slow smile spread across Mega's face, "Yeah, Mail it's me."

Maylu's face was lost in a sea of confusion, "But how is this possible?" she asked, "I thought you were dead."

"It's a long complicated technical story," Mega replied.

"Well it is summer," Maylu said, "we have time."

Mega smiled, as a huge weight seemed to be lifting from his shoulders, "Ok," he replied

* * *

"Where is it? Where are you at?" Terra asked, she was on her hands and knees rummaging through her basement.

"What are you doing down here?" Whisper asked as she came down the stairs.

"AHHH! Ow!" Terra exclaimed as she hit her head on a water pipe that was above her after Whisper spooked her, "Sky you scared me." Terra called out as she came up with a headache and what she had been looking for which happened to be two water guns.

"Sorry," Whisper replied as she got down into basement, "What are you going to do with those?" Whisper asked as she took notice of what Terra had in her hands.

"What our old multi barrel automatic water guns? Revenge, what else?" Terra simply asked, "look even after all these years the stop and soak feature still works," Terra commented as she spun the barrels in a clockwise motion pulling the trigger and having it automatically stop.

"I'm guessing this pay back is out on Lan and Mega?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah," Terra replied as she passed her sister and headed for stairs before turning around, "them and Chaud."

"Chaud? What did he do?" Whisper asked.

"Oh, come on Sky, he was in on it, how else would Lan know to spray me with Black Cherry Vanilla Coke?"

"Um… coincidence?" Whisper asked.

"I seriously doubt it," Terra replied, "it's to much of a coincidence to be a coincidence, I mean why would they use such a unique kind of soda? Why not some generic cola? Heck why not water? It doesn't make any sense."

"Lan doesn't make sense." Whisper said.

"Yeah," Terra agreed, "But Chaud's the only one who knows how much I hate everything cherry."

"True," Whisper replied, "So does this mean this mean you need to break out the candy corn?"

A slow seductive smile spread across Terra's face, "You read my mind."

* * *

Lan was out in his driveway shooting some hoops when Mega and Maylu made it back home. He watched them as they hugged and Maylu walk off heading to her house next door. Both he and Hub stayed in the same place until she was out of sight behind her door.

"So how did she take it?" Lan asked once Mega came out of the street and headed up their drive toward him. Lan took another shot only to have this one spin out of the rim.

"Fairly well for someone who just learned that their long lost best friend came back from the dead. She didn't freak out if that's what you're asking." Mega replied as he caught the ball and tossed it back to Lan.

"Did you expect her to?" Lan asked.

"I really don't know what I expected," Mega replied as he thought about it. Sure Maylu wasn't freaking out now but that didn't meant that she wouldn't. After all somethings you don't freak out about until you have time to think about it. (A/N: like having Chemistry, Algebra 2, American history, and Spanish 2 all in the same semester.) Lan could sense his brother's worries and thought it would be best to help take his mind off things.

"You want to play a game? One on one?" he asked as he tossed the ball back to Mega.

"Sure," Mega replied grateful for the distraction, "I guess we'll see if I can still whip you."

'I don't think you can." Lan replied, "I've gotten better in the past eight years, you've been out of practice."

"And I guess I'll be the one to test that theory," Mega replied as he began to dribble.

* * *

Maylu look out her window as the boys started to play, she couldn't believe it, Hub was alive, everything almost seemed like a dream but here he was not 50 feet from her. All those years she had missed him and he had never been that far away. And he had changed, matured, he had come a long way from that trouble making prankster of a five year old, but of course by the prank that he had just helped pull he showed he could go either way. Maylu watched the two play for a while until he heard a knock at her door, when she opened it she saw it was Terra.

"Hey," Terra stared when Maylu opened the door, "You left pretty abruptly earlier, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm ok Terra," Maylu replied, "and you don't have to beat around the bush, Hub told me everything."

"Everything?" Terra asked, wondering how far Mega had gone.

"Yeah, coming back from the dead, everything. He even mentioned how you helped Lan figure out how he was. I asked him how you did, especially since you're not from around here. He stared to explain and then stopped, said it wasn't his place to go any further.

"Well he was right," Terra replied, "It wasn't his place to explain everything, it's strange, he's tied up with so many people, me, Chaud, even Proto and Whisper. I could tell you some of what he would have said but before long I'd have to stop I'd be encroaching on someone else's territory." Terra looked into Maylu's eyes after she finished, she could see that she would respect her standing but could also tell she wanted to know more.

"Does it have to do with what happened when Regal took you?" Maylu asked, "I noticed that no one's spoken about what happened."

"Relation," Terra said.

"What?" Maylu asked.

"Relation," Terra replied, "that's what happened with Regal. Just like Mega it's not my place to tell you everything that happened and what we found out that day but I've been dying to talk to someone outside the team and my parents, so I'll give you the cliff notes version, if you want to know the rest you'll have to ask either Chaud or Proto. Oh to heck with it all of this is bound to come out sooner of later so I'll just rip the bandage off the wound. I'm babbling I know…" Terra said as she drifted off wondering if either Chaud or Proto would hate her for saying this.

Maylu patiently waited for her to continue, she could tell she needed to vent. "Anyway," Terra said when she continued, "somehow Regal found out some family secrets and he tried to use them to his advantage, oddly enough we all had the same secret, we were all related. Whisper's my sister, Breeze is Tasha's cousin and Proto is Chaud's older brother. Turns out Dr. Hikari was a common link we all had, all our families were tied to him in one way or another. My dad and he were best friends is high school, Tahsa's mom was his high school sweetheart and Lan and Chaud's mothers became close acquaintances when both Hub and Proto were in the hospital. When Proto, Breeze, and Whisper were all near death their parents all called on the Hikari's for comfort, and Dr. Hikari all gave them a second chance at life, he used the same program to save them as he did Hub." Terra said as she finally finished, now feeling relaxed, she never thought she could feel that good about venting.

"Wow," Maylu breathed when Terra finished, "So you knew about Mega because of Whisper?" Maylu asked.

"I guess, I mean I didn't know for sure but the circumstances seemed so similar, it was the first thing that jumped out at me when I saw the birth certificate. Seeing that Lan had a twin that looked exactly like Mega and what I knew about Dr. Hikari, I put two and two together."

"It's kinda ironic isn't it?" Maylu asked, "Everyone owing their life to Mega's death?"

"Yeah it is pretty odd," Terra agreed.

"Is it just me or had my life become more interesting since Lan became a netsaver?"

"Well your life would have been interesting just having Lan for a friend period." Terra replied, "But I'd rather have interesting than boring or normal any day."

"Yeah," Maylu agreed, "You know I sure to have a crush on him."

"Who!" Terra asked incredulously, fully forgetting how tense she had felt earlier.

"Mega," Maylu replied.

"And now?"

"I think I'll just stick with Lan," Maylu replied, "I'd rather not be in competition with Roll."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Terra said thinking how possessive Roll was of Mega when someone else showed interest. "You know you've never said that before." Terra commented.

"What?" Maylu asked.

"You've never said or admitted that you had a crush on Lan, I kinda figured that you did, but if you don't pay attention to the two of you you'd never know, you keep it pretty well hidden, and Lan's clueless that you like him."

"Yeah," Maylu replied trying her best to change the subject, "So," she replied when she found something to say, "did you just come by to see how I was doing or for something else too?"

"Well I did want to see how you were doing, but if you were up to it I wanted to see if you were up for a little payback," Terra said taking two water guns from behind her back dangling them on the tips of her fingers. "Lan and Hub are bound to be getting hot and tired playing basketball don't ya think?"

"And we ought to give them a proper hose down?" Maylu asked.

"Well that would be the courteous thing to do." Terra replied.

* * *

"This is so weird," Roll said, she and Whisper were in the kitchen, "I didn't know the heat could get to netnavis."

"What?" Whisper asked totally confused.

"Mega?" Roll asked, "I've never seen him act that way it was like he was a totally different person, I mean come on spraying down people with coke? For a second he looked like Lan in more way than one."

"Well the two of them have been together for three years there's bound to be some rub off somewhere." Whisper replied.

"That much and all of a sudden?" Roll asked. "It was like he was someone else."

"Who knows," Whisper said, "after all you know him better than I do." Knowing in a way that that was a total lie; she had just noticed that Roll was the only person that didn't know who Mega really was except Dex, Gutsman, Tory, Iceman, Yia, and Glide. Not that they needed to know, they never knew Lan had a brother, they all came into his life after Hub's half death. She just didn't want to be the one to spill the truth, that was going to have to be Mega's job, she didn't want the freak out to be on her hands, but it was getting to be pretty hard, Roll was getting awfully close to the truth. And lets just say Whisper was awfully glad to see Terra and Maylu coming down the stairs when it seemed that Roll was fixing to pop another question.

"Hey," Terra said as she and Maylu came in the room, Terra hopping on a stool in the bar and Maylu started rummaging through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Roll asked.

"Planning revenge what else," Terra replied when Maylu found what she was looking for bringing up three large cans and setting them on the counter sliding them over to Terra, "Pie filling, classic," she said as she looked at the flavors, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry, "we're making a Neapolitan even more classic, you're sure your parents won't mind if we use these?"

"Are you kidding? My mom's been looking for a way to get rid of this stuff for months." Maylu replied.

"You guys do know that if you retaliate this is never going to stop?" Whisper asked, "the four of you will be getting revenge all summer."

"Yeah, probably, but by the look that was on Lan's and Mega's faces earlier I don't think the pranks were going to stop, they were enjoying themselves to much. So I don't think it matters whether we retaliate or not," Terra replied as she poured some of the filling into the guns. And speaking of retaliation think you can nuke these for me?" Terra asked as she pulled a huge bag of candy corn from her bag, "I need them to liquefy."

"Sure," Maylu replied as she took them, "who are you going to use these on?"

A smile spread across Terra's face, "oh you'll see."

* * *

"HHOOOOOONNNNN AH!" Lan groaned as he went up to the rim only to have Mega jump up and block his shot and then areasteal to rebound to ball. "That's cheating," Lan commented, he had managed to keep up with Mega in the beginning but was begging to tire and fall behind.

"I can still beat you either way," Mega replied.

"Well lets see," Lan said as he backed up near the hoop.

"Fine," Mega replied as she came at him turning his back and spinning around him making his shot. Lan caught the ball as it came down from the hoop.

"You guys need a referee?" a voice asked, when the two turned around they saw Terra and Maylu coming up the drive.

"Yeah," Lan replied, "you could make sure he doesn't cheat."

"And how could we do that?" Terra asked.

"Count it as a foul," Lan said as he sharply passed the ball to her, instead of catching it she bounced it off her knee and kicked it back.

"Wow someone's testy," Terra commented as she and Maylu sat on the benches that were built onto the house.

"Sore looser," Mega commented, "as always. You guy's aren't mad are you?"

"About what?" Terra asked.

"Earlier?' Mega replied.

"Oh…no," Maylu replied, "we were more caught off guard than anything, it's no big deal."

"Yeah," Terra said as she followed Maylu's statement, "You got caught up in the Whisper of summer, needed to blow off some stream, we understand, you just have to understand the we need to do this." Terra said as she and Maylu took the water guns from behind her back. "You really didn't expect to prank us all summer and us to fight back did you?"

"There is no way you're going to do this." Mega said, more of his past personality coming back, Terra cocked her eyebrows, "Ok maybe you, but there's no way you can." Mega said looking at Maylu, "You were never a prank pulling kinda girl."

"Think again Hub, that was eight years ago," Maylu replied, "You and Lan taught me too well," she said as she pulled the trigger releasing the liquid allowing it to ooze all over Mega. Mega just looked at Maylu, the expression on his face unreadable, "I've always wanted to know what that felt like." Maylu said a wide grin on her face.

"Hub if I were you I'd run." Terra said, "Both of you." Mega and Lan stood still for a few seconds and then bolted for the side of the house with Maylu and Terra right behind them. When the two girls reached the corner Terra stopped, "What were they heading for?" Terra asked as she grabbed Maylu's shoulder.

Maylu thought about it for a second remembering the way Lan and Mega bolted, there was something about the way they did it that signified that they had more than one thing on their mind. "There are hoses on the backside of the house." Maylu replied.

"Ok, you take this side and I'll go around the other," Terra said as she headed for the far side.

"Got it," Maylu replied as she watched Terra walk away and then slowly inched herself along the wall becoming slower and slower as she reached the end. She paused about two feet away from the corner wondering who would be on the other side waiting for her, Lan for Hub? Poised with her gun she rounded the corner pulling the trigger coming face to face with a pair of emerald eyes and something else, "AAHHH!" she shrieked when Mega sprayed her in the face with a garden hose. Barely over her own shock he heard another yell, when the water came out of her eyes and she could see again she saw Terra had met an identical fate, but hey it was just water…..

* * *

Mr. Blaze we're almost there," a voice stated; one of Chaud's drivers.

"Thanks John." Chaud replied as he looked up, he had been looking down at his PET clearing out a bunch of junk e-mail.

"So do you think we need to tell everyone how mad the chief was that they skipped practice?" Proto asked.

Chaud thought about it as the memory flashed back…

flashback…

"_Don't tell me that this is everyone." The chief said as he looked around the room, the only ones who were there were Chaud and Proto._

_"You think they could warn us before they skip." Proto stated mentally to Chaud._

_"Knowing Terra she's planned this for weeks, we should have known." Chaud replied._

"_Do you know where they are?" the chief asked pulling them from their inner conversation._

"_I have no idea," Chaud replied, "I haven't seen them since yesterday."_

"_Oh all the stupid, idiotic,-" that was the point where Chaud and Proto tuned the chief out and he went on like that for another half hour._

_end flashback…_

"I don't think so," Chaud replied as he came back to the present, and at the same time arriving at their destination which just happened to be Lan's house, they had checked everywhere else and had come up empty. So either they were or they dropped of the face of the earth. When they got out of the car and heard all the noise they knew they were there, they just didn't know what they were walking into. When they turned to corner it looked as if they had walked into a war zone. All the water had over soaked the ground so mud water was everywhere and an unidentifiable sludge (that was the pie filling). Mega, Maylu, Lan and Terra were all wet from head to toe with mud and grass stains all over, the boys had something extra, it looked as if they had been caramelized, and they were still spraying one another, the boys with hose and the girls with water guns but whatever was coming out of them wasn't water.

"What are you doing?" both boys asked together as they took in the scene. Everyone was so into what they were doing that no one really noticed them at first.

"Hey Chaud, UGGH," Lan groaned when he noticed the duel haired boy first, but then Terra reoozed his hair with some chocolate pie filling, "What did you do that for? That was time!"

"Last time I checked there we no rules in this game, plus all's fair in love and war and you've made this war, AHHH!" Terra yelled in reply as Mega sprayed her down from behind with the water hose, when she turned around she noticed both she and Mega were about the same distance from the faucet and they both had the same idea. Bolting from their standing position they both headed for it, Terra getting just a second ahead of Mega turning it off. Truce?" Terra asked, "we have company."

"Fine," Mega replied, "for now."

Terra mentally cringed Sky was right, she had opened a can of worms, "So," Terra asked directing his questions to Chaud and Proto, "what are you guys doing here?"

"I think the question would be what are you guy's doing here? we had practice." Proto replied.

"So, what? Did the chief send you to track is down and bring us back?" Lan asked.

"No," Chaud replied, "But he did send us with a message, which I'd rather not repeat."

"Why what was so horrible?" Lan asked as he got some of the gunk out of his hair.

"You mean besides him saying that missing one day of practice would set you three days back and then calling your behavior stupid and idiotic, and then swearing in French and German nothing." Proto replied.

"Yeah, it was nothing all right," Chaud added his ears were still ringing. "We all know that the chief's like a volcano that under pressure ready to blow. You could have warned us that you were skipping." Chaud replied.

"Sorry," Terra replied, "But you should have been expecting it, I've been saying I was going to skip for weeks. All of us have needed a break for weeks I just decided to take mine. So besides giving us the chief's message of disappointment are you here for any other reason?"

"Yeah," Chaud replied, "you guys have any plans for the next couple of days?"

"Chaud we just got out of school for the summer two hours ago." Lan replied.

"Well you didn't have to be sarcastic Hikari, you're not the only ones who feels they need a break, I just wanted to know if you had any free time on your hands, thought you might want to go to LA. All of you." Chaud replied causally looking at Maylu as well.

"LA?" Maylu asked, her eyes were already sparkling with the thought of the American fashion style.

"You mean LA as in California?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Chaud replied, "You want to go?"

"Like our parents are ever going to go for that, they're to busy to take an impromptu vacation, we'd be eight teenagers in another country, alone and unsupervised, besides where'd you find the time?" Terra asked.

"My dad's working on the clauses for his next merger, there won't be any paper work until the negations are over, and as for as you're parents giving permission they said yes, I asked them two days ago."

"And the chief?" Mega asked.

"He doesn't know a thing about it." Proto replied, "Everyone but him seems to know that we need the time off, it's not like he's say yes if we asked."

"Wow, that's a lot of sacrifice," Mega commented thinking what everyone would have to endure if they left, namely the wrath of the chief.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Chaud asked.

"Well I have always wanted to check out their skate parks." Lan said as he thought about it.

"And I've never been out of Japan before, I'd like to see another part of the world." Maylu commented.

"Anything to get out of practice," Terra added, "And I highly doubt Roll and Whisper would be in opposition."

"Where are they anyway?" Chaud asked noticing they weren't there.

"They wanted to stay out of the line of fire, or in this case pie filling." Terra said twirling the gun by its trigger around her finger.

"Do we even want to know why you were showering each other with water and pie filling?" Proto asked.

"No." Lan, Mega, Terra and Maylu replied together, that left everyone looking at Mega.

"I agree, we could all use the time off."

"Well then it's decided," Chaud said, "plane leaves at nine and that's a.m." he said looking at a certain someone. Lan just rolled his eyes, "Better start packing." When Lan heard this he stood at a little more attention and then after a second or two walked into the house. Everyone knew what that meant. Pack now and get an extra five hours sleep. When Lan shut the door Chaud and Proto started down the drive.

"Leaving so soon?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Chaud replied, "there are some loose ends at the company I still need to tie, might as well get them out of the way early, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he turned to leave again.

"And he's gone again." Terra commented as she watched him leave, after a few seconds she took notice of the water gun that was still in her hands, "Hey Chaud wait up!" Terra said as she called after him, "I just wanted to apologize."

"What for?" Chaud asked confused.

"For doubting you," Terra replied, "all this time I thought you were to serious to be anything but, but it seams like you've proved me wrong, you're not as serious and rigid as you would have everyone to believe. I just wanted to apologize and thank you for that. You did me a favor and I just wanted to return it." Terra said as she brought up the water gun and squeezed the trigger releasing a light orange ooze.

"GGGGHHHH," Chaud caulked out when Terra coated his hair and then his shirt and jacket which led to the ooze dripping onto his jeans, he had been so caught off guard that he hadn't moved.

Proto looked on speechless.

"If you're wondering it's candy corn, just like my favorite flavor of anything is cherry," Terra said sarcastically bending down and whispering the statement in the boy's ear. "You had to be pretty dense if you thought I wouldn't know that that prank of at least the template came from you. Welcome to summer Chaud."

"I didn't think you were that dense," Chaud replied, "that's why I made it so obvious, and I can't believe you just did that," he said as he rung out some of his hair and jacket, looking at the junk in his hands gave him an idea…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Terra asked as she watched a glint and smirk creep across Chaud's face and eyes, she quickly got the point when Chaud continued to wring the gook from his hair and jacket and slowly started to reach toward her. "There's not way,' she said, "you're not capable," Chaud kept on coming, "no, no, **_NO!_**" Terra yelled she Chaud began to smear her all over her wet hair and clothes, she had been so sure that Chaud was to _'refined'_ that she didn't move.

* * *

_In the back ground a surveillance camera meant for the street used to catch speeders and other law breakers is turned from it's position toward the Hikari residence. After recording for a time and snapping some pictures it turns back to it's place. In a darkened room a man is sitting on his thrown going over the feed from this most recent exploit, voices can be heard but they're not loud enough for us to hear, it's Regal. He next pushes a button in his thrown, he only says one word…"_

"Come," within a few seconds a figure pixelates into the room, it's Dark Protoman.

"You called Master?" he asked.

"Yes," Regal replied, "get the others and everything ready, it's time to move."

"Yes sir," Dark Protoman replied as he turned around to leave, Regal beckoned him again.

"Dark Protoman you and the others are with me 100 percent are you not?" he asked.

"Of course sir, we work for you, no one else." Dark Protoman replied with out blinking, not that Regal could tell if he did.

"Good," Regal replied, "just checking."

"Noted," Dark Protoman replied as he walked away.

Regal watched him as he left noticing changes in his disposition. His walk was still determined but not as hard, his voice was icy but not as cold, his hair wasn't as wild, to anyone else this wouldn't have been apparent but Regal could see it was clear as day. And Dark Protoman wasn't the only one showing such changes, Dark Megaman and Whisper were too. He was going to have to keep an eye on them…

TBC


	3. Foxes in the Henhouse

Chapter 3

Foxes in the Henhouse

"I can not believe he just did that!" Terra exclaimed home once more, this time with her head in the face bowl washing her hair, Chaud had smeared the candy corn in it and all over her clothes. "I mean where did that come from!"

"Well isn't this what you wanted? Your grand master plan?" Whisper asked as she leaned with her elbow against the sink.

"My plan was to have Chaud normal, not turn into Lan jr." Terra said as she wrung out her hair getting out her hair drier beginning to comb it through. "And to be honest I gave up on that about a month ago."

"And now he surprises you."

"Maybe," Terra replied, "I want to know why he invited us out of the country, I mean why LA? There's New York, Chicago, Houston, New Orleans, all of those great cities why pick LA?"

"Maybe he just chose LA," Whisper replied, "Do you always have to read agendas into everything?"

"Everything no, Chaud yes," Terra said, "I don't think he's evolved to the point where he can do things on a whim."

* * *

_We switch to a darkened place, little light and full of shadows. It's a dark corridor in a warehouse somewhere._

"Its started," a voice stated, it was Dark Protoman, Dark Megaman and Whisper were with him too.

"He sure didn't wait very long." Dark Whisper commented.

"HE found a window if opportunity," Dark Protoman replied, "the teams leaving tomorrow for the US, they're going to be gone at least three days maybe more."

"That's plenty of time for Regal to execute his plan, what are we going to do?" Dark Megaman asked.

"I don't know," Dark Protoman replied, "I'm sure they'll be a window somewhere and when it opens one of us will take it, but we need to be careful, Regal's becoming suspicious, until then we do what he tells us starting now."

"Yes sir." Dark Whisper and Megaman replied together.

"Good," "Let's get down to work," Dark Protoman said as he walked away with Dark Megaman and Whisper following him. A few seconds later an unrecognizable darkloid steps out of the shadows looking in the direction of the other three.

* * *

"I sill can not believe that Chaud actually helped me out with that prank." Lan said still stuffing clothes and other stuff into his duffel bag. "I almost passed out when he suggested using coke instead of water."

"Yeah it really is out of character, " Mega added as he watched Lan pack, "It's almost just as out of character as me helping you execute the prank."

"Hub that's not out of your character." Lan stated.

"It is now," Mega replied.

"Oh, come on," Lan replied, "You're not going to tell me that those five years you spent alone with Dad corrupted you?"

"Well I don't know about _'corrupted'_," Mega replied, "I think _matured _would be a better suited word after all, I had to be mature enough to make sure you stayed out of trouble."

"Well if that was your primary mission you failed…horribly," Lan replied thinking of all the trouble he had gotten himself in or tangled up in, World Three, Grave, Nebula and now just Regal himself. "Besides I don't need you to be my keeper anymore especially since I know who you are, nagging didn't work then and it's defiantly not going to work now."

"So I just ought to be myself?" Mega asked.

"Yeah," Lan replied, "You can't deny that you loved pulling that prank, I could see it in your eyes, I still can," Lan said as he looked into his brothers eyes observing that that spark was slowly starting to intensify. He knew that Mega would never go all the way back, but a quarter or half way would be fine with hi. "So what do you say?" Lan said as he extended his hand, "Partners?"

Mega stared at the open palm, "Let me think about it," he replied, "I'm not sure I want to go back to a life of crime." But both boys knew sooner of later the answer would be yes, it was just a matter of time. "By the way thanks for pushing me earlier."

"What?" Lan asked in all innocence but knowing what Mega was referring to.

"The prank," Mega replied, "That wasn't just a random hit, you planned that all out, you knew what would happen if you pulled a prank on Maylu with me involved, that it might spark a memory, and in all that confusion she might say something without thinking, mainly my name. You're not as dumb as you would have people or even our parents believe."

"Thanks… I think," Lan replied, "and speaking of Maylu, when are you going to tell Roll who you really are?"

* * *

"What did you find?" Regal asked, the unidentified darkloid we saw before was standing at attention behind his thrown.

"We have traitors in the organization," the darkloid replied, "Want me to take care of them?" he asked as he looked down at his hands which were glowing with power.

"No," Regal answered, "Leave them to me. I want them to have their glimmer of hope for now. I want to see how far gone they really are."

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" the annoying repetitive sound of the alarm clock cut through the morning air. It was 7:30.

"UUUGGHH," Terra groaned as she slammed her hand against the clock and pulled the covers over her head.

"Rise and shine!" Whispers said as her melodious voice filled the air thought at the time it sounded just as annoying as the alarm clock.

"Go away," Terra growled as she pulled the covers tighter.

"Come on get up," Whisper said as she walked closer to the bed, "You're going to a foreign country today you should be excited, you don't want to miss the plane."

"I'm not going to miss the plane," Terra replied as she continued to stay under the sheets. "I have everything ready, packed last night laid out my clothes, jewelry, make-up the whole shebang, I'm not going to be late."

"I know you're not," Whisper said as she walked over to the bed lacing her fingers around the mattress and tilted it causing Terra to fall off the other side, "Not now."

"I resent that," Terra said as she picked herself off the floor, that next thing she heard was her mother calling her."

"Terra you up yet?" she asked as her voice drifted up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am," Terra replied answering her mom before turning her attention back to her sister. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself working for the forces of evil."

Whisper smiled as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone Terra looked around her room and her eyes fell on her luggage case, quickly remembering something she forgot to pack she went into her closet and fished around for a minute. Finding what she was looking for on the top shelf she picked up the object by it's laces and walking back over to her bag she added a pair of ice skates to the mix.

* * *

"I told you I wasn't going to be late," Terra said proudly as she walked out of the house with her luggage slung over her shoulder. "8:15 gives me plenty of time to get to the airport and get through security."

"Not for a lack of trying you mean," Whisper said as she and Terra turned onto Lan and Maylu's street, "If I hadn't gotten you up you'd probably would still be in bed."

"And whose fault is that?" Terra asked, "I'm not the one who stayed up past midnight day dreaming about a certain azure eyed, dual haired boy, if you forgot out minds are linked, your active imagination kept me awake, but don't worry your secret is safe with me." Terra replied.

"I don't-," Whisper started.

"Oh give it up!" Terra interjected cutting her sister off, "You have a crush on Proto end of story."

"Identity problems?" a voice asked behind them, when the two girls looked behind them they say Maylu and Mega, "We called you guys but you were in your own little word." Mega said, "We couldn't help but over hear."

"Great," Whisper replied.

"Oh, so you actually admit it?" Terra asked smiling, Whisper remained silent.

"It's not that horrible Whisper," Maylu commented, "Everyone pretty much figured you had a crush on him, I think even Proto knows."

"I was that obvious?" Whisper asked actually admitted for the first time that she actually had a crush out loud.

"Not really," Maylu replied, "You never made it shockingly apparent, it was more in the way you would look at him, or not look at him.

"Well that's just peachy," Whisper said a little begrudgingly.

"Where's Lan and Roll?" Terra asked slightly laughing at hat sisters predicament noticing that the two weren't there.

"Lan's sleeping as usual." Mega replied.

"And you left him at home?" Terra asked.

"Well he said he didn't want me to be his keeper anymore, and he said he'd rather have a brother than a navi, and as far as brothers go they leave each other high and dry once on a while."

"You're still trying to teach him?" Terra commented.

"Yeah, I thought I'd introduce another teaching method." Mega replied.

"And as for me I'm here." Roll stated as she appeared by Mega grabbing his hand, "I had to take care of something in Net City," Terra looked back at Roll as she spoke and noticed that Mega was carrying Maylu's luggage for her. Holding Roll's hand and carrying Maylu's luggage, that was interesting…

The gang caught a bus at the next block and rode the international airport, once they got there they noticed that the airport was uncommonly empty. Obviously all the businessmen who came through were either already here or out of the country. Once inside they saw Proto and Chaud waiting for them. Whisper kept her eye's averted.

"You're actually here on time, I'm impressed," Chaud said as he walked up.

"Well the majority of us are usually punctual, but were still missing a party of one." Maylu replied referring to Lan's absence.

"Were is Lan?" Proto asked.

"At home," Mega replied, "He has to learn how to use an alarm clock, he said he didn't want me to be his anymore."

"So I'm guessing he's still asleep?" Proto asked.

"No actually he's awake, and not very happy," Mega replied with a far off look in his eyes, he could hear Lan's grumbling in the back of his mind.

"Heh," Proto said in reply.

"Well come on and let's go head and get everything on the plane," Chaud said as he lead everyone from the lobby past security and past the ticket booths.

"Private jet I should have known." Terra said to herself as they stepped out of the airport and onto the tarmac reveling a sleek snow-white plane sporting the Blaze Quest logo.

"Mater Blaze are we all set?" a young man asked who was around the age of 20 or 22 as he came out of the plane.

"Sorry Jackson not yet," Chaud replied, "We're still short one person."

"Let me guess Master Hikari?" the man asked with a smile, obviously Lan's reputation preceded him. Chaud nodded in reply, "Well we still have time left in out window, I actually scheduled us an hour behind. I'm Jackson Jahanas by the way and I'll be your pilot," the young man barely out of his teens replied with a wink and a tip of his cap addressing mainly Terra, Whisper, Roll and Maylu, but Mega too. The girls couldn't help but smile, after all he was cute, about 6'2" with indigo hair that fell from underneath his cap slightly coming into a pair of pale icy blue eyes. "I'll go ahead and take your luggage and we'll be ready for lift off when your friend gets here," Jackson said as he took Terra's bag and Maylu's from Mega taking them to the plane.

"Well he sure is nice," Terra commented once he was gone, there was something familiar about him.

"Yeah he is," Chaud replied, "he's been with our family forever, his father is my dad's pilot, he was kind of a big brother figure for me. Once Chaud said that Terra instantly remembered him from when she and Chaud lived in Metro City; Jackson was 20 going on 21 only six years older than them and he was still cute. Incidentally he had been Terra's first crush, not that anyone knew about that last detail, when it came to emotion Terra was a chameleon when she wanted to be.

"How old is he?" Maylu asked.

"20, his birthday was last month," Proto replied as he turned and started walking toward the plane.

"Wow," Whisper mouthed as she and the gang entered the plane, it looked more like a high tech living room than anything else. Sofas lined the walls along with a few huge recliners up toward the front and a 64" plasma screen was mounted on the wall. Terra ran her hand along one of the sofas finding that is was covered with swade. Since everyone was preoccupied in one way or another Terra slipped past them into the cockpit, the door had been left open and she had always wanted to know what one actually looked like. It was funny so many things like computers and the Internet had progressed where as things like cars and plans had remained pretty much the same. Terra was spooked when Jackson spoke.

"Interested in an aeronautics career?" he asked as he walked in.

Terra whirled around at the sound of his voice, "Oh, no," she replied, "I was just curious."

"Well you know curiosity killed the cat," Jackson replied with a smile, "Old saying," he said again when Terra made a face, "I'm guessing you're Terra Javedson?"

"Yeah," Terra replied, "Did my reputation precede me of did you get that off my luggage?" she asked, she wasn't sure the boy would remember her.

"Neither," Jackson replied, "I remember you back from when the Blazes lived in Metro City, before the misses passed away, you and Chaud were pretty close."

"I guess," Terra replied modesty she didn't know where he was going with this conversation and thought t best to say on guard.

"Believe me you were," Jackson replied, "and whatever you've been doing to help the young Master keep it up."

"What? what have I been doing?" Terra asked.

"I don't know," Jackson replied, "But I know Chaud well enough to know when something or someone's making a difference, he's been more relaxed lately and he hasn't been like that in a while. And there are only a few people around who can have that effect on him yourself included."

Terra remained silent.

"Checking out the cockpit?" a voice asked, looking up Terra saw Chaud leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Terra asked as she walked by brushing his shoulder jokingly on the way out.

"No," Chaud replied as he followed her, Jackson watched them leave with a smile, the two had chemistry.

* * *

It was ½ and hour later and Lan still wasn't there, and everyone was sitting around waiting on him, Mega was even standing on his head he was so board. And lets just say that this was just causing Roll to stare at him like he was an alien; and also leaving her to wonder why no one else was doing the same. Terra was sitting inside the door with her feet resting on the top step if the stairs leading into the plane, she wasn't really looking at anything but a quick orange blur soon caught her eye. Taking a closer look she saw Lan running across the tarmac, duffel bag slung across his shoulder.

"Lan's here!" Terra said as she came back inside the plane and walked over to the sofa and sat down. Mega flipped over and got back on his feet just in time to catch a blue and orange duffel that came flying through the door.

"Why in the heck did you leave me?" Lan exclaimed in demand once he stepped inside the plane.

Mega remained calm, the devious and trouble making spark growing and getting brighter all the time as he faced his younger sibling, "You said that you didn't need me to be your alarm clock anymore so I quit."

"I've been telling you that for years!" Lan exclaimed once again, "and you just decided to quit now!"

"Yeah," Mega replied feigning that he thought about it for a while before answering. Lan just stood there speechless, but all could see a fire blazing in the back of his eyes.

"From the sound of things it seems like out last passenger has arrived." Jackson said as he came into the room. "Are we ready for lift off Master Blaze?"

"Might as well," Chaud replied, "the timings not going to get any better."

* * *

Regal watched his computer screen intently and a slow crooked smile spread across his face as he saw the notation that a Blaze Quest plane had just left Japanese air space. It was time….

* * *

Dr. Hikari smiled as he looked at the same information but for a different reason, those kids were finally getting the break and time off they deserved, he had to admit that he was a little jealous he couldn't do the same. "They finally managed to get out of the airport." He commented as Famous walked into the room.

"Its' funny, you're acting like they've just escaped the Nazis." Famous commented.

"You don't think the chief's become that controlling? He's been working them to death."

"No, he's not the Nazis he's Hitler," Famous replied, "Even if it is understandable, but we're the ones who's going to have to stay behind and feel his wrath." With both of the scientists talking and neither one of them watching their monitors they didn't notice when four of those all too familiar devices silently implanted themselves into the ground. They only noticed anything when then the almost melodious sound of the dimensional area's energy spiking could be heard.

"Famous isn't it a little early for the testing of the dimensional areas?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"I didn't do that," Famous replied as he looked concerningly at the older scientist.

"Of course you didn't," a voice also all to familiar stated as Regal pixelated into the room, "I did."

TBC


	4. Welcome to Los Angeles

Chapter 4

Welcome to Los Angeles

"Don't look so surprised doctors," Regal said as he saw the silent shock come over both of the scientists' face's, "I told you I was a being that transcended mankind, Dark Protoman, Megaman, would you kindly take the doctors to the underground shelter?" Regal asked as both of the darkloids pixilated into the room.

"Yes master," they both replied as they walked over to Dr. Hikari and Famous quickly getting behind them and binding their wrists and then leading them out of the room.

Regal watched them leave and a few seconds later he called again. "Dark Whisper?" he asked beckoning the third darkloid.

"Yes my lord?" the girl asked as she appeared beside him.

"Find Dr. Javedson and collect the rest of our guests would you please?" Regal asked.

"Yes sir," Dark Whisper replied as she walked over to the computer consol and slipped a non handheld phone over her head. Regal looked on thing pleasure, it was all fixing to come together…

* * *

Terra looked out the plane window down at the ground below, or more correctly the lack of ground, water, water, water, and guess what more water! Everyone was doing something different to pass the time, Terra, Chaud, and Proto were all reading, Mega and Lan had headphones on to block out the noise from the videogame they were playing, and Maylu and Whisper were playing chess. Terra turned back to her book just in time to see Chaud get up and head to the back of the plane, she waited for a few seconds before she headed over to his seat.

"Before you even ask I don't know." Proto said as she sat down.

"How do you know what I was going to ask?" Terra asked back.

"Terra I can read you like a book," Prot replied without even looking up from his, "You, probably like everyone else on this plane is wondering why Chaud of all people suggested taking a vacation, especially one out of the country. And believe it or not, but even I don't know the reason."

"He didn't tell you?"

"He didn't give me a reason," Proto replied, "Chaud's not one to complain we all know that, but a couple of days ago after I commented on how everyone looked as if they were all tiring out he said that it was clear that we all needed a break, next thing I know he's talking about L.A. with you guys."

"You mean you didn't know about this until yesterday at Lan's?"

"Yeah, you didn't see the shock on my face?" Proto asked.

"Well it's not like your emotions are always right on the surface," Terra replied, "but no, I didn't notice, I was too blinded by shock to see anything else. So you have absolutely no idea why he would suggest going on vacation. Being _tired _can't be a reason because he's never been one to complain. Do you know of a reason why he would pick to go to LA?"

Proto gave her a funny look from behind his shades.

"I'm sorry!" Terra exclaimed, "but I'm grasping at straws here this whole thing doesn't make any sense."

"Well to tell you the truth I might have a little insight on that, but don't say anything, I don't know for sure," Proto replied as he handed Terra a newspaper, "turn to the marked page." When Terra did she read the headline: _"King of Corporate World Still Rallying Troops."_ As Terra scanned the article she saw that it mentioned that the President of _Blaze Quest Games_ was still in the middle of his latest crusade, which entailed convincing a pretty sizeable corporation to merge with his, and the company was stationed conveniently in one amazing city: Los Angles, California.

"I still don't get it though," Terra said, "Chaud doesn't even like his father, why would he go to LA when he's there? And don't even say teenage rebellion, that would just be too weird."

"I don't thing its as much _teenaged rebellion_ as it is asserting independence." Proto replied, "Dad's controlled him for so long it's more like he's saying he wants his life back."

Terra stayed silent for a while, she wanted to comment on how weird that Proto was calling Mr. Blaze _Dad_ but decided against it, now probably wasn't the time. "And conveniently embarrass Mr. Blaze if he gets on the cover of a tabloid." Terra added thinking about the numerous paparazzi that were in the city who just waiting for the child of a notable person to make a scene, or do something out of character. This vacation was definitely going to be interesting that was for sure. "And maybe," she said thinking to her self; Chaud had thought that far ahead.

* * *

"LAND!" Lan exclaimed as he stumbled from the plane kissing the ground once he reached it. Being in a plane wasn't bad in its self; it was just being on one for 12 hours.

"It wasn't that bad Lan," Mega commented as he came up behind him.

"Well you know your brother," Terra said as she came down behind the two, "he has ADHD, he can't sit still for very long. But I am glad we're here."

Once everyone was off the plane and inside the airport they took in their surroundings, one thing was for sure, they weren't in Japan anymore, the pace of the U.S. was different. Sure things were crazy in Japan but there was orderliness to the craziness, here there was no order, things were just crazy. Entrepreneurs and families taking vacations were everywhere, as the group walked toward the exit of the airport Terra started getting a lot of weird looks.

"Why is everyone looking at me funny?" Terra asked when people started to gaze and stare.

"Look at your outfit," Chaud replied, "you're the one who's wearing all black and has metallic silver streaks running through her hair. You kinda stand out."

Terra looked at her clothes with consisted of a 3-quarter length figure hugging black tee that had a sliver corset tie up the front, a black and sliver belt, dark indigo washed jeans and black boots turned down at the top to reveal the fluffy sparkly silver lining. As she looked into the groups of people she saw they wore all brightly colored clothes. "Well I'm not gothic," Terra replied as she walked on. "These people need to understand that a full black outfit doesn't mean someone's goth."

"Them and the rest of the world." Mega said as he leaned over and handing everyone their luggage.

"So now what do we do?" Lan asked as he adjusted his duffel's straps on his shoulder.

"Get out of here I hope," a new voice stated. When everyone turned to attention they saw another young man, a little older than Jackson coming up to them, he had a plum shade of hair and teal eyes, and wore the same slacks and button up shirt that Jackson did, proof that he was a Blaze Quest employee. "The name's Chase and I'll be your chauffeur."

"All this rich stuff's starting to freak me out," Lan whispered loud enough for everyone to hear except Chaud and Proto.

Whisper snickered, Terra and everyone else smiled.

"What happened to Jackson?" Terra asked.

"Nothing," Jackson replied as he walked up, out of his uniform, "I'm on vacation, this is Chase he's in charge of the American side. Keep an eye on these kids Chase, make sure they don't get into any trouble," he said with a wink addressing the other boy.

"Will do." Chase replied.

"Well then see yall at the end of the line." Jackson said as he turned and walked into the opposite direction.

"So," Chase said once Jackson had disappeared into the crowd, "You ready to see the big city?"

"We're ready to get out of here," Lan replied.

"Well, then follow me," Chase replied as he began to walk to the front doors, once he reached them he pushed both of them open, "Welcome to Los Angeles."

Walking outside they were greeted with the bright California sun, as their eyes adjusted to the sudden sunshine, once the glare was gone they were greeted by a sleek and shiny jet black town car. Like that was a surprise. Chase opened the door and everyone climbed in.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Maylu said excitedly as she looked out of the window as they pulled off.

"I can't believe we're in another country." Lan added as he looked out too. "Hey, Chase is driving on the wrong side of the road!" Lan exclaimed when he noticed Chase was going down the right side of the freeway.

"He's not on the wrong side of the road Lan, they drive on the right side of the road here." Mega commented.

"So everything's backwards here?" Lan asked.

"Not backwards just different." Whisper added.

While everyone else was talking Terra looked around the limo, there wasn't anything special about it but she was looking for a specific switch. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for on the ceiling. Smiling she reached up her hand and flipped it opening the sunroof, getting to her feet she climbed out.

"Hello, Los Angle- AHH" Terra yelled suddenly when she felt someone pulling her down. Looking across her she saw it was Whisper who had pulled her down, but at the same Whisper was smiling so she knew she just did it for the heck of it. "Welcome back sis," Terra said. Whisper just rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back?" Lan asked Chaud quietly looking to him for an answer.

"Whisper and Terra were pretty violent to each other when they were younger." Chaud said back in a low tone.

"I can't really picture that." Lan whispered back.

"Believe me in a few weeks you will." Chaud replied.

"Wow" Terra whispered when they pulled up to the hotel, it was seriously huge and majestic, the next few minutes passed by quickly the whole doorman thing, "Welcome back Mr. Blaze" and all that, everyone tuned it out even Chaud and Proto. But after all the formalities were over they all came back to life. They were getting their tour of the hotel when Terra noticed something that she had hoped would be there. The hotel was like a huge condo complex, it had everything: indoor and outdoor swing pool, gym, video arcade, even a golf course, miniature and full size; but it was when Terra saw the door for the inside skating rink that she knew her vacation was set. She let out a smile as she passed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Chaud asked as he opened the door to their room and dumping his luggage on the floor.

"How about checking out this room it's incredible!" Lan exclaimed as he walked in, and it was. It was a suite, no more like an apartment. When they walked in the first thing they noticed was the huge living room, not to mention the 62-inch plasma screen. Next to the living room and kitchen was a hall that led to 2 bedrooms which they later found out had their won bathroom.

"How about we look at a map?" Maylu asked as she pulled one off a nearby table, "it would make more sense to actually know where we're going."

"I think we should wing it," Lan stated, "see the city for ourselves."

"And get lost and on the wrong side of town?" Maylu asked.

"Well why not?" Lan asked, "It's not like there's such a thing as gang bangers anymore, maybe net bangers who want to delete your netnavi but it's not like you have to worry about that." Lan replied.

"Well I suggest we sleep." Terra stated.

"_Sleep?_" Lan asked her, "we just got here."

"Lan there is such a thing as jet lag, Dentech is nine hours a head of us out here, not to mention the 12 hour flight it took to actually get here. If we party all day today we are going to be wasted tomorrow."

"She is right," Proto commented, "all this travel offset all our internal clocks."

"And the only way to rectify that is to get some sleep, so good night." Terra said ending her statement in a singsongy tone as she grabbed her pillow….

* * *

"Dr. Hikari we're here," Manuela called as she and the chief walked into the lab finding it empty. No one was around all the staff and technicians were missing. "Where is everyone?" Manuela asked.

"Something's wrong." The chief commented.

"How very right you are." A voice stated, when the two adults turned around they were greeted with Dark Whisper, the next thing they knew they knew everything was black.

"Oh where are we?" the chief asked groggily as he came to, h e soon found out that he was bound to a chair. "What is the meaning of this!" he demanded.

"The whole meaning is that you don't escape." A cool smooth voice stated as a figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Dark Megaman.

"And we can't have that now can we?" stated another as someone else came into the light as well, Dr. Regal.

"Regal what are you doing here?!" Kiefer asked in demand.

"Bringing an end to you and the net police, what else would I be doing?" the dark scientist asked in reply.

"You'll never get away with this, out agents-," the chief started when Regal cut him off.

"Won't be helping you." Regal stated as he interrupted the older man.

"What do you mean?" Kiefer asked.

"You don't know?" Regal asked, "You're agents are AWOL."

TBC


	5. Shock & Awe

Chapter 5

Shock & Awe

"Well good morning sleepy head." Whisper said as Chaud walked into the room, it was shocking really he had been the last one to wake up. "I didn't think it was possible for you to sleep past 5 o'clock, it's 7:45 must be a record."

"I guess the jet lag affected me more than I thought." Chaud replied.

"Sure it did," Whisper replied with a sarcastic tome and a roll of the eyes trading glances with Mega, Lan and Proto.

"So what smells so good?" Chaud asked ignoring Whisper's remark and noticing the aroma that was filling the air.

"Breakfast," Maylu replied, as she and Roll appeared from behind the bar, "everyone else has already eaten, but I made something for you and kept it warm."

"You cooked?" Chaud inquired as he walked over.

"Yeah, here," Maylu replied as she handed him his food.

"What is it?" Chaud asked as he looked at it. It was some type if sandwich on hoagie bread.

"A breakfast sandwich," Maylu replied, "It has an omelet and sausage on the inside."

"What's the purple stuff?" Chaud asked as he continued to inspect the meal.

"Grape jam," Maylu simply replied, "I know this is a little different than what you use to, but trust me it good."

Chaud continued to look at the sandwich, he wasn't sure if he was going to like it of if he was going to give his gag reflexes a workout. When he realized he hadn't heard a certain witty comment he noticed that Terra wasn't there. "Where's Terra?" he asked.

"We don't know, I haven't seen her since last night, and no one else has seen her this morning." Whisper replied, "She was gone when I woke up. Hey where are you going?" Whisper asked when Chaud stated walking towards the door.

"I'm going to look for Terra, the car will be coming for us soon, I'll be right back." Chaud replied as he left.

Everyone looked at the closed door for a second before anyone spoke.

"He better not throw away my food." Maylu commented breaking the silence.

* * *

As Chaud walked down the hall he continued to look at the sandwich, he knew he had to eat it, Maylu may look docile and innocent all the time but he had heard of how much the tables could turn if she got ticked off. He closed his eyes and took a bite and to his surprise he didn't gag, the sandwich was actually good. After a few more minuets Chaud still hadn't found Terra and he had no idea of where she could be, that was when he heard the music. There wasn't anything special about the music, but it wasn't music you'd think you'd hear at 8:00 in the morning. Curiously following its sound it led him to the indoor rink. Going inside he was met with the cold rush of air and the song "Hey Babe," started blaring in his ears, as he looked on he saw a girl skating to the music on the far side of the rink, her body moving in pace. It wasn't until she came around toward him that he noticed who it was, "Terra?" he asked surprised as the girl passed him.

Terra turned around sharply at the sound of his voice, she obviously hadn't heard him, as she did so she lost her balance, "AHH," Terra said as she fell in the cold ice.

"Terra are you ok?" Chaud asked after she fell, running to the glass wall and looking over.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine," Terra replied as her hands came clumsily up and gripped the wall so she could gain her balance, "but what are you doing here?" Terra asked as she lifted herself off the ice.

"I could ask you the same question." Chaud replied as he offered her a steady hand, "I didn't know you could figure skate."

"You never asked, and its not something that I offer" Terra said as she looked out of the glass walls and saw Lan coming, "Oh shoot," she exclaimed as she ducked down below the wall that separated her and Chaud and put her back to it.

"Terra what are you doing?" Chaud asked when she ducked down.

"Chaud!" Lan exclaimed as he called the dual haired teen's name from the door, "Have you found Terra yet? The car's here." he asked.

Chaud turned toward Lan and then looked back at Terra. When he looked at her she was throwing him a threatening look. "Uh no, not yet." Chaud replied.

"Ok," Lan replied as he walked on.

After a few seconds when Terra surmised he was gone she let out a breath of relief.

"Ok, would you explain to me what that was about?" Chaud asked.

"I didn't want Lan to know," Terra said in an obvious tone as she jumped over the wall. "The whole skating thing is kinda personal. Sky doesn't even know I do it."

"Why, when did you start?" Chaud asked.

"After the accident, a little after you moved," Terra replied as she unlaced her skates, "My mom wanted me to do something to keep my mind off Skyler's death. She already had me in gymnastics and dance classes but at the time that wasn't enough to keep me occupied so she added skating into the mix."

"And the cloak and dagger routine?"

"It's more of a personal escape now," Terra replied as she placed her skates in her bag, "Everyone needs something personal they can do for themselves. Something that isn't common knowledge, figure skating is mine." Terra said as she stood up and turned toward the door but then turned sharply back, "And if you tell about this I will kill you." Terra said as her voice suddenly turned threatening.

"Hey there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere! Where've you been?" Mega asked as he walked in the door causing both Terra and Chaud to look in his direction.

"Around," Terra replied innocently.

* * *

"What do you mean our agents are AWOL?!" the chief exclaimed.

"I mean they're out of the country." Regal replied, "Out of this hemisphere to be exact. So they're not going to be performing any rescue. And to think you personally brought this fate upon yourself and your colleagues. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"How so?" the chief asked.

"Simple," Regal replied, "you've overworked your employees. It was only a matter of time before they made a break for it. All I had to so was bide my time and wait to step in."

* * *

"There you are where were you?" Maylu asked when she, Lan and the rest of the group met in the lobby.

"Around," Terra replied, giving Maylu the same answer she had Mega keeping it vague as they all walked toward the revolving doors that led out of the hotel, "Maylu?" Terra asked when Maylu didn't say anything back.

"Have you ever noticed that Lan still looks 12?" Maylu asked, the question being totally random, as her gaze stayed fixed on Lan who was walking ahead.

"Not really," Terra replied as she looked at Lan's back, "considering the fact that I didn't even know him when he was 12. But he does look less than 14 now that you mention it."

"It's those clothes," Maylu commented, "the puff vest and those shorts make him look childish. He'd look his age if he's loose them."

Terra looked back at Lan again and than at Maylu; she had just found her first vacation activity. "Well if you're that concerned we could do something about it." Terra stated.

"Like what?" Maylu asked. "He's way too stubborn to take advice and do something on his own."

"Oh I can think of something," Terra said as she thought about it. This was going to be one fun vacation.

"So where to first?" Chaud asked, everyone was in the limo and they were heading out on the first day of their vacation.

"We have a suggestion," Maylu and Terra said together smiling.

"Shopping?" Lan asked taking a stab at what their answer would be, when neither one of them objected he continued, "you've got to be kidding."

"We're not, and it's not for us anyway, it for you." Maylu replied.

"Me?" Lan asked.

"Yes, you," Terra said, "lock the doors Maylu."

* * *

"What are you going to do to me?" Lan asked as he half walked and was half drug out of the limo by Terra and Maylu once they reached the biggest mall in LA. Whisper and Roll were walking close behind them and Chaud, Mega and Proto walking a safer distance away not sure whether Terra or Maylu were in their right state of mind.

"Oh you'll see," Maylu replied.

"UGGHH," Lan groaned when his body slammed down in a chair in Aéropostal with Maylu and Terra standing over him with a rather devious smile on their faces.

"What are you going to me?" Lan asked again only this time more tentatively.

"A metamorphosis, or a makeover, whatever you want to call it," Terra replied, "Lan have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Why?" Lan asked.

"Because you look like you're still 12," Terra replied, "I'm surprised I didn't notice it until Maylu called it to my attention."

"Lan just think of us as Stacy and Clinton from _What Not to Wear_." Maylu said.

"Yeah Lan we're only doing this because we care about you," Terra added, "You need to think about your future. You're going to high school in three months. And if you don't want to get pounded by a senior for looking younger than 14 you'll do what we say. You can trust us, we known what we're doing."

"Can I-" Lan started.

"No!" Terra and Maylu said together cutting him off. Lan sunk deeper into the chair like a scolded child.

"Don't worry Lan this will be painless we promise, it'll be over before you know it." Maylu said as she began to walk away with Terra following her.

"Whisper, watch him would you please?" Terra asked as she turned around after catching Lan start to move out of the corner of her eye. "We'd rather not treat him like a prisoner, but we know if we leave him unattended he'd run." A second later and saw a defeated look flash across Lan's face. She couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to do this you know," Lan stated once Terra was out of earshot.

"I know," Whisper replied as she stood in front of him blocking any escape. "But I'm too curious to see what the two of them have in store for you. Will it be a geeky collared sweater, or a freaky goth angle?"

"Oh come on Sky-" Lan started to say when he cut himself off when he noticed that Roll was there too, this was definitely not his day.

* * *

"Wow someone's done their research," Terra commented when she and Maylu walked over to the boy's section of the store and the fuchsia haired girl went strait to the jackets and picked out an orange vest. Non puffy of course.

"Research?" Maylu asked as she reached for a pair of dark gray cargo pants.

"Yeah," Terra replied, "it's one of the many symptoms you go through when you have a crush on a guy. There's embarrassment, denial, acceptance, and somewhere between denial and acceptance you start to imagine what he would look best in. That's all you're going to get?" Terra asked when it looked like Maylu was done picking out the clothes.

"It's all he needs don't you think?" Maylu asked, "Once we get rid of that puff vest and those tired out shorts?"

"Maybe, but I think this would help him have more of a skater look." Terra said as she picked up an orange and blue cap off a nearby rack. "After all he's always leaned toward that look far as I can see. Besides I think he needs to teach his hair to lay down before it gets stuck that way."

"Perfect," Maylu stated with a laugh, "Let's go."

When Terra and Maylu arrived back to where they had left Lan they found him in the same spot looking highly annoyed. And what they were about to do wouldn't help is demeanor a bit.

"Lan it's time to begin," Terra said pretending like she was putting on a pair of surgical gloves. "Say goodbye to your childish clothes."

"And say hello to some that are more age appropriate." Maylu added as she handed Lan the vest and pants.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Lan asked.

"No," Maylu simply replied.

"Don't look at me." Terra stated when Lan turned and looked at her. "I may have come up with the plan but Maylu's the one who thought of this in the fist place. Like I said before I didn't even notice you sill looked 12 until she said something about it, and that was an hour and a half ago. My hands are clean."

"Fine," Lan said as he took the clothes, "and just for the record my clothes aren't childish, they're youthful."

"Lan, Mega looks way older than you; that should tell you something." Terra replied in an undertone, "Plus looking _youthful_ doesn't fair well in high school." Terra added as she shoved Lan into the dressing room, "Change."

About five minuets later Terra looked down at her watch and then back at the dressing room door that Lan was currently behind. This was taking way to long. "What's he doing trying to use a hanger to tunnel out?" Terra asked as she turned and looked at Maylu. Maylu just shrugged. "I know Lan's slower than Christmas but this is getting ridiculous."

"Lan how long dose it take in there?" Maylu asked about two minutes later, "I can change faster than you." After she said that the door opened and Lan stepped out.

"I don't think this dose a thing." Lan said as he came out, everyone else just stared. Obviously he hadn't looked in the mirror. "What?" Lan asked.

"Have you even looked in the mirror?" Maylu asked.

"Wow, it really does add two years." Terra commented, "Lan see for yourself," she said as she turned an unconvinced Lan to a nearby mirror.

Lan looked in the mirror a little begrudgingly. That was until he saw his reflection.

"See you actually look your age now," Terra said while she grabbed the front of Lan's hair pulling it forward over his headband and slipping on the cap causing some of his hair to fall into his eyes. Then she grabbed some of his hair in the back and pulled it down, she held the cap firmly in place for a while half in fear that it would pop off if she let go. When she was satisfied that it would hold she released her grip. Lan didn't speak for a long time and when he did it wasn't something she was expecting.

"I look like Mega." He stated.

Terra blinked. "Well you are identical twins Lan, I think you're suppose to," Terra whispered as she grabbed a portable scanner, scanning the price tags so she could go and pay. "Take off the tags." Terra said patting Lan's shoulder as she left. While Terra was going up to the counter she gave quick a wink to Maylu who had just slipped into the dressing room past a fully distracted Lan and grabbed his old vest and shorts. Maylu caught the signal and slipped out of the store and headed to the Salvation Army across the hall.

Lan had just taken off the last price tag when he looked at his reflection again. He hadn't ever thought his clothes were childish but compared to the ones he was wearing now he had to admit that they didn't make him look his age. That brought another thought to his mind: what had happened to his old clothes?

Terra had just finished paying for Lan's new outfit when she felt his presence behind her and his hot breath in her ear.

"Where are my clothes?" Lan asked.

Terra was surprised when she heard Lan's voice. For a second he sounded like Mega's darker side. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. "Maylu has them." Terra answered and slowly turned around when Lan left.

"Who would have thought he would be so protective over a vest and a pair of shorts?" Terra asked when she walked over to Chaud, Proto, Mega, Whisper and Roll. But none of the four had a chance to reply, Lan's sudden outburst diverted everyones attention.

"You did WHAT!" Lan exclaimed in question when he heard the news that Maylu and donated his clothes.

* * *

"I can't believe you got rid of my clothes." Lan continued to say as the group walked on.

"Believe it or not they needed to go," Maylu replied, "you've been wearing the same outfit since we met."

"What's wrong with that?" Lan asked.

"Because we met nine years ago." Maylu answered, "It was time for change, trust me they'll find a good home. Somewhere out there there's a kid who'll really appreciate them."

Lan still remained quiet, he really missed his vest.

"How long do you think he's going to sulk?" Proto asked as he watched him.

"Not for long," Terra replied as she steered Lan into a nearby arcade, true to her statement the dark room and the glittering & flashing lights soon had their effect.

"This isn't far play," Lan said as he felt himself begin to unwind, "what is this place anyway?" Lan asked as he took a closer look, this arcade wasn't like the ones he was use to back home.

"It's a retro arcade," Terra replied, "like the ones our parents use to go to before there were PETs and the internet became a second world…or while it was becoming." Terra said thinking about it. "Anyway, just think of this new and fun experience that you're about to have as a token of my apology for putting you through such mental distress back there."

"Oh, I'm sure you're very sorry," Lan replied sarcastically.

"I am very sorry, I want you to feel better," Terra said back, "thinking back it breaks my heart. Maylu's the one who isn't sorry." Even though she sounded sincere, anyone looking at the smirk that was currently showcased in Terra eyes knew she was acting.

Lan stared at her until her apologetic face broke into a grin. "Ok, ok, so I'm not _that _sorry but I really do want you to feel better. We were a little harsh on you."

"Come on Lan, maybe some air hockey will cheer you up." Mega stated when he spotted an empty table and led Lan over to it.

Terra watched as Lan and Mega left and then looked back at everyone who was remaining. Whisper and Roll were wearing the biggest smiles on their faces that Terra had ever seen and their eyes were literally shinning. They must have tuned Lan out a long time ago. "What are you two smiling so big for?" Terra asked.

"We just realized that this is the first time that we've been in an arcade and not in one of the game's computer systems." Whisper replied.

"And it's so beautiful." Roll stated slowly sounding like the mosquito before it got fried on _It's a Bug's Life. _

"Ok," Terra said slowly in reply, "well, while yall are observing the beauty of this room, I'll be snowboarding." Terra said as she walked over to a virtual reality machine stepping on the board and slipping the shades over her eyes. "So who'll be my first challenger?" Terra asked as she turned around.

"B-Bye," Terra stated as she beat the 7th person in a row at the VR game. She had won against Whisper, Maylu, Roll and four other random kids. The last boy who was around the age of 16 begrudgingly got off his board, Terra continued to fold her hand as she waved him off. Maylu, Roll, Whisper, Proto and Chaud all watched as the boy left, "So who's next?" Terra asked as she looked around, her eyes came to rest on Chaud and Proto and to her surprise Proto stepped forward. "Wow, big bro wants to challenge me, bring it on." Terra stated in a whisper.

"Well I have always wanted to try this." Proto admitted with a shrug.

"I'm sure you have," Terra replied deciding not to comment on the strangeness of the moment. It was weird enough knowing that Proto was Chaud's older brother, but it was even weirder knowing that under that hard exterior there was personality. At least with Chaud she knew that in the past he had had a personality, or at least a more diverse one. With Proto there was nothing, nada, niente, nichts, 何も, he was hard, monotone, (not annoyingly monotone though) and overly serious, (although he had defrosted some), just like his operator had been right after she moved back. Now something was unfolding, changing in the _both_ of them and she had no idea what it was, even though she was sure seriousness would always be an underlying characteristic. "You might as well take your shades off," Terra said when she saw Proto fixing to put the VR goggles over his dark glasses, "I don't see how you can see out of those anyway, as dark as it is in here. Wait a minute don't answer that." Terra stated when she saw Proto fixing to open his mouth. "Why don't your keep shades off anyway? Everyone already knows." Terra asked when he game started.

"Not everyone knows." Proto replied.

"You're telling me you're afraid of Roll and Maylu?"

"Maybe I don't want to explain the Roll and Maylu."

"Emery, Maylu would understand. Ever heard of Hub Hikari?"

"Mega told her?"

"The other day, although I would be careful around Roll, she doesn't know yet."

"And the reason for that?"

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't know how to go about telling the girl who has a crush on him that he's not exactly 100 percent navi." Terra replied as she prepared for a jump that was coming up.

* * *

"I don't think so," Lan stated as he blocked the oncoming puck before it slid into his goal, "Oh yeah, I'm a cobra in the desert, a cheetah in the Sahara, an eagle in the Pacific, a-"

"Lan!" Mega exclaimed interrupting his brother, "it's just a game of air hockey, it's not that exciting." It was obvious that Lan had gotten over his distress.

"Oh come on Hub you know how competitive I get," Lan replied, "besides I kinda like the fact that I'm beating you for once," Lan finished as he looked at the score that was currently 6-2, and in his favor.

"Maybe I'm letting you win," Mega said.

"Yeah right," Lan said as he knocked the puck back in Mega's direction only to have it returned so fast it was a blur on the verge of invisibility. Lan stared at the field a few seconds before he spoke.

"Ok, next time I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Who are you Julius off of DS9?

"Perfect human, no, part netnavi, yeah," Mega replied with a smile.

* * *

"And that's a wrap," Terra said breathing slightly heavily as she claimed another victim on the virtual slopes, even if she had just claimed the victory by the skin of her teeth. "Good run, you really gave me a run for my money." Terra said as she looked over at Proto. "But I guess you can't be number one at everything." Proto started to say something when something caught Terra's eye and she cut him off. "Hold that thought," she stated, "they have laser tag."

* * *

"Ok, these are the rules, you're going to be in a semi pitch black room, the only lighting comes from a few strobe and floor lights and black lights. Teams are constantly going out and coming in, your goal is to get as many of your opponents tagged as you can and avoid getting tagged yourself. The only way to identify your teammates once or if you separate are with these." That was the statement of the counter boy as he held up a hand full of glow sticks and continued stating the rules.

"We make sure that no two teams have the same color. Since there are eight of you I'll have to split you into two teams, you, you, you and you are the blue team," the boy stated as he tossed, Mega, Roll, Proto and Whisper each a blue glow stick, "And you, you, you, and you are team violet." The boy stated again as he tossed Chaud, Lan, Maylu, and Terra each a purple glow stick. "You have ten minutes, have fun." The boy finished as he tossed the whole group laser guns and then had the now two groups enter two different doors. Once the two teams were inside the field neither one could see the other.

"Hey where'd they go?" Lan asked once his eyes adjusted to the light and he noticed he couldn't see his hermano or anyone else who had been grouped with him.

"This place is like a maze." Terra explained, "Since that guy had us enter from two different doors he probably has us heading off into two different directions but I'm sure well find each other sooner or later and probably sooner."

"Why?" Chaud asked.

"A side effect from the whole twin thing, with our links as strong as they are and our siblings being part netnavi they can pinpoint our location faster than a GPS. That is if they actually use the link" Terra answered. "And speaking of a certain member of our opposing team Mega ended up beating you at air hockey didn't he?" Terra asked, directing the question to Lan.

Lan slightly hesitated before he answered. "You actually have to ask? The dude beats me at pretty much everything."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it Lan, you'll get your moment." Terra replied.

* * *

"Look out!" Chaud exclaimed as he tackled Terra to the ground as a laser beam passed over the two of them.

It was a couple of minuets later and they were right in the middle of the fray. Lan, Terra, Chaud and Maylu had decided to split up soon after entering and now Terra and Chaud were on their own. The person who had just tried to tag them donned a green glow stick and quickly ducked behind the corner they had appeared from.

Terra and Chaud rounded the next couple of corners before they sat down to catch their breath. Terra placed her gun between her knees as she rested her back against the wall. She was shocked at how much Chaud has gotten into the game, even in the dark she could sense the presence of a smile and an absence of tension. And even though it had been her intention to try to make Chaud normal when she discovered how monotone his father had made him, the fact that he was smiling right now and letting out a laugh every now and then was starting to freak her out. And what she was about to hear next was sure to make her jump out of her skin.

"You want to ditch this place?" Chaud asked suddenly out of the blue.

TBC


	6. A Dye of Truth

Chapter 6

A Dye of Truth

"Not right at this moment… do I want to **_WHAT?!_**" Terra asked in reply to Chaud's question. It could have just been Terra's imagination but Terra almost swore she heard a record scratching when Chaud stated the words "do you want to ditch this place?"

"I asked you if you wanted to leave." Chaud repeated.

"You said ditch." Terra corrected.

"Well never mind what I said, do you want to go?" Chaud asked again.

"Huh?" Terra asked sounding as if she had just lost all touch with reality.

"I'll take your lack of answer as a yes, come on," Chaud said as he took Terra by the hand leading her out of the darkened room.

Many thoughts were racing through Terra's mind as Chaud led her out a side door and they were once again in the mall, the main one being, "Who is this person and what had they done with Chaud?"

* * *

"Now take this and buy another outfit and change." Chaud told Terra as he handed her a platinum card. Terra snapped herself out of her stupor as soon as the plastic hit her palm.

"Why?" Terra asked as she took it.

"Because once the guys notice that we're gone, they're going to be looking for us. If we both change it'll be a whole lot harder for them to find us. Meet me back here when you're done." Chaud stated as the turned and left.

Terra still felling like she was lost and caught in a world wind turned about her and took in her surroundings. She was currently in the middle of the food court just outside the arcade with a Starbucks in front of her, as she looked down at her watch she noticed that the 10 minutes for their laser tag game were up and that Lan and the rest of the gang would soon notice that she and Chaud were missing. She quickly slipped the credit card in her back pocket and headed off on the same direction Chaud had back toward the clothing stores.

Terra soon found herself surrounded by Aéropostal, Rave, American Eagle, and Wet Seal, after a few seconds she decided on Wet Seal. As she looked at the clothes she couldn't help but think how weird and strange this was, the word "skip" in any form shouldn't have been in Chaud's vocabulary, and spontaneousness shouldn't have been anywhere in his being. She was right in the middle of her thoughts and had just found a really cute top when a voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"What's up little sis?" Whisper's voice stated as she appeared in front of her, Terra jerked up at the sound.

"Sky you scared me," Terra said when she caught her breath, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Whisper asked, "You're the one who disappeared in the middle of the laser tag game. The one you suggested we play."

"How'd you find me?" Terra asked, not even bothering to reply to the question that she saw in her sister's eyes. It was clear to her she already knew the answer.

"It wasn't very hard," Whisper replied when she noticed that Terra had caught on, "your mental scream was very clear and I heard everything after that, and since you're currently still in distress it was easy for me to find you. But don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone what's going on, from now on I'm a temple of cluelessness. I'm too curious to know what Chaud has planned for you; isn't this what you wanted?" Whisper asked. "Chaud normal?"

"Well yeah," Terra replied, "but I expected it to happen gradually, not all at once, this is freaking me out! I mean one second he's Chaud Blaze standing in the background, not really interacting just observing and the next he's tackling me out of the way of a laser and asking me to ditch everybody with him! I mean, is that normal?"

"Yeah that is pretty strange," Whisper agreed, " but you do know that it's more likely that he'd be normal around you than anyone else. After all you knew him before he became the Chaud Blaze that everyone else knows. In fact he's probably wanted to be more like his old self ever since you moved back. You probably brought back memories from when his life was happier. After all he's started to change already even Lan's noticed."

"I guess," Terra replied, "but it's still weird though."

"Well all weirdness aside your outfit was coming on nicely," Whisper commented as she took the shirt out of Terra's hands.

"Skyler I only have a shirt." Terra stated.

"But it's a very cute shirt," Whisper replied as she looked at it. "and I see some very cute things that would look good with it." Whisper continued as she looked around the store.

"Let me guess," Terra said as she turned around grabbing a ½ top and a dark washed pair of jeans, both in her size.

"Great minds think alike." Whisper said voicing her approval.

"You mean twin minds think alike," Terra said as she took back the shirt and then going to the counter to pay for the clothes, "the only thing different in our fashion sense is that I like boots more than you do and you have a thing for skirts. Not to mention I favor keeping my hair up." Terra said as she finished paying and grabbed her bag and heading out with her older sister right behind.

"Well now the only thing felt for you to get are a pair of shoes and something for the LA nightlife." Whisper said as she and Terra steeped out into the hall.

"Nightlife?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Whisper replied, "What if Chaud takes you to a club?"

"Ok, are we still talking about the same guy here?" Terra asked, "you know Chaud Blaze, as in not the club hopping type?"

"It's not Chaud's MO to take vacations and ask to ditch either." Whisper pointed out.

"But don't you think that going to a club is a little out there? Even with the change he has shown?" Terra asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, you never know, it would just be better to be prepared than to have to wear your day clothes, even as cute as they are they're not club clothes."

"Fine," Terra said in mock surrender, "I'll look for shoes and you can look for club clothes, thought I doubt I'll need 'em."

"Chaud might surprise you."

"What do you know?" Terra inquired, curious as to why Whisper insisted to keep this aspect of their conversation up.

"Nothing I swear!" Whisper replied, "You jut need to be prepared."

"Ok where do you suggest we look for shoes and club clothes."

"How about Target?"

"This mall has a Target?" Terra asked.

"This mall has everything," Whisper replied, "There's a Wal-Mart on the other end."

"Well ok then lets go and get this over with." Terra said as she and her sister headed off in the direction of the store. "Humm, I wonder what Tasha's doing right now?" Terra thought to herself as she walked on.

* * *

Tahsa layed on her back, feet under her on a couch and stared at the celing, she couldn't believe she was having to sacrifice her first days of summer vacation for this. She looked at the door her parents were currently behind and read what it said for the millionth time, "Tray Johnson: Divorce Law." As she listened she noticed that it had actually gotten quiet. Maybe they were actually getting somewhere and they could leave soon! But her hope was short lived when she heard her mother voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she suddenly yelled out.

Tasha sank deeper into the sofa. She was going to be here a while.

* * *

Terra walked down another isle of shoes in her size looking at the sneakers. When she and Whisper had arrived they had separated to opposite sides of the store, Terra to shoes and Whisper to the juniors department. After a few seconds Terra found the pair that she wanted and pulled out a pair of light blue and dark purple Xhilaration that had four stripes stretching from the heal to the front spreading and flaring out as they reached to toe. After trying them on she picked up the box and headed toward the other side of the store a little fearful of what she would find, when her sister had headed off she had looked a little too excited. Terra never made it to the department however because as she was heading that way she noticed Whisper walking in her direction.

"Hey I was just looking for you," Whisper said once she saw Terra. "You found your shoes?"

"Yep," Terra replied as she held up the box, "You find the club clothes that I won't be needing?"

"Si," Whisper replied, "and I've already paid for them and you're not going to see them until tonight. I want them to be a surprise."

"That's if I need them," Terra stated, "and what if I hate what you picked out? What would I do then?"

"You won't hate the outfit trust me," Whisper replied, "and how much do you want to bet that you'll be wearing it tonight?"

"You serious or are you joking?" Terra asked.

"Oh I'm serious," Whisper replied, "I for one am not going to underestimate what Chaud has up his sleeve."

"Well how about this then," Terra said after she though about it for a minute, "if I win and Chaud takes me somewhere else, or if we met you guys before tonight even gets here, you have to kiss Proto on the lips in front of everyone. And you would have make sure his shades are off when you do it."

"And if you lose?" Whisper asked raising her right eyebrow.

"I'll kiss Chaud."

"That's some pretty high stakes you've put up for yourself," Whisper replied, "especially since you keep saying you don't like Chaud that way."

"I'm confident I'm not going to lose." Terra said as she walked over to a clear cashier to pay for her shoes. "So how's you manage to pay anyway?"

"Lifted the number from your subconscious," Whisper replied simply. After she said that though both she and Terra looked up at the cashier and noticed she was looking at them funny.

"It's a twin thing," Terra commented as she took the bag and left with Whisper close behind.

* * *

"So are you ready for your first date?" Whisper asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She and Terra were currently in a restroom and Terra was changing her clothes.

"Sky, let it go." Terra stated as she came out of one of the stalls, "how many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a date. I don't even know what this is. And I don't even know where I'm going, all I know is that Chaud asked me to ditch with him." Terra was fully exasperated, ever since she had started changing Skyler had insisted that this was a date of some sort and had repeated her opinion over and over.

"Well if you don't know what this, how are you so sure what it isn't?" Whisper inquired as she looked at Terra just in time to see her roll her eyes, "in any case you look cute." Whisper continued as she looked over her little sister's outfit which consisted of a long slightly flared sleeved holographic top, that had a sort of a watercolor tiger strip pattern to it that would change from purple to blue violet. Layered over that she had a periwinkle ¾ length sleeved ½ shirt that had a deep V and buttons going up one side. Along with that she had on a pair of dark-washed flared blue jeans that draped over her dark purple and light blue sneakers. "Like an American girl."

"Technically we are American, Sky." Terra replied.

"I mean you look like you were born and bread here, not that you have citizenship due to our parants. Yep you look cute…perfect for your first date."

"Sky, for the last time this…is…not…a…date seriously, you sound like Chloe off of that first season episode of _Smallville_.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," Whisper said as she put her hands up in surrender. "I'm just getting in the big sister time I missed."

"And I appreciate it." Terra said as she stared walking toward the door.

"Hey you can't leave yet!" Whisper said calling her back.

"And why's that?" Terra asked.

"Your hair's not fixed yet." Whisper replied, "it's the biggest beacon you carry as to your identity next to your locket and I know your not going to take that off. Sit up here and I'll fix it." Whisper said motioning to one of her spaces between the sinks.

"Fine," Terra replied as she climbed up on the counter top and faced the mirror. After she got still Whisper reached up and pulled the clip from Terra's hair letting it fall down her back and frame her face. She then took her highlight clips from her hair. Terra smiled as she watched and some old memories flooded back. "I missed this." She stated.

"Me too," Whisper replied with a smile.

* * *

"Ok, I have been all over this mall, I can't find Terra and Chaud anywhere." Lan exclaimed as he, Maylu, Roll. Mega, and Proto met back up. They had finished their lazer tag game only to find that the two had vanished.

"I can't find them either." Proto stated.

"And now Whisper's missing," Maylu added, addressing the second girls absence.

"Can you sense where Chaud is?" Mega asked Proto.

"No," Proto replied, "the only link I have with him is the one the PET made and it's not that strong. I can sense if he all right or not, but not where he is."

"Well then I guess we're stuck." Mega commented. "I don't know what else to do, they won't answer their PETs and they turned off their GPS."

"It's almost like they don't want to be found." Maylu added.

* * *

"I'm done, you can open your eyes now." Whisper stated as she finished, she had made Terra close her eyes when she started styling her hair.

Terra opened her eyes and gazed at her reflection. Her hair was now pin strait, the natural wave and curl had been removed so it appeared longer than before. Her hair was currently down save the top half which had been twisted and placed in a small clip and hung down like before. Taking a closer look at her face she noticed that Whisper had even gone as far as removing her thin black eyeliner from her bottom lid and had replaced it with a brilliant and bright purple. Terra smiled, "How'd you get my hair so strait?" she asked as she fingered it.

"Striating iron," Whisper said as one appeared in her hand. "You know that materialization program comes in very handy."

"I know," Terra replied as she took the striating iron from Whisper and gave it a look over seeing that it was fully functional. "We may never have to shop again."

"Or pack, the dematerialization program comes in handy too," Whisper said back as she ran Terra's PET over her folded clothes she had changed out of and over the mysterious club out fit. Terra caught a flash of black, silver and teal before it phased out and the iron with it. "Well now that all that's done with you can meet Chaud for your…" Whisper started to say with a smile but trailed off as she caught a death glare from Terra, "whatever it is."

* * *

A couple of minuets later Terra found herself back in the same spot she had been in not to long ago, just outside the arcade and a Starbucks in front of her, only this time looking fully Americanized and she had a frappe in her hand. Not to mention she was a little bit calmer. She and Whisper had split up, she had headed toward "ground zero" and Whisper had headed back to the group that was currently looking for her.

Terra periodically looked around in the crowd but couldn't spot Chaud anywhere, and to tell you the truth she was surprised her wasn't there already. After a while longer a tap on the shoulder and a soft, "Hey," interrupted her thoughts. Terra quickly looked around, smiled at the boy behind her and turned back around, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with some random boy hitting on her. But once the image solidified in her mind and she remembered seeing a pair of intense sapphire eyes she turned back around and found Chaud standing there.

Chaud was now wearing a dark blue button up shirt that was rolled up at the elbows and unbuttoned reveling the long sleeved white shirt that was underneath, he also had on a pair of dark faded out jeans that fell over a pair of white and dark blue K-Swiss, but that wasn't the change that Terra noticed, what she noticed was what must have taken him so long and had caused her not to recognize him at first. His hair was fully jet-black, there wasn't a single white strand anywhere.

"Wh-wh-wh" Terra stuttered.

"Don't worry it's not permanent." Chaud assured her.

"Wh-what did you do to your hair?!" Terra exclaimed finally getting the words out, even if she was a little bit late.

"Terra it's henna, and it's not permanent it'll wash out. Besides you shouldn't be so shocked, my hair use to look like this before you gave me a dye job."

"Hey that was an accident," Terra replied defending herself, " I didn't mean to knock your mom's bleach gel on your head. Plus I washed it out."

"My hair still turned white by the end of the day."

"Chaud we were only six years old how was I suppose to know you had to wash the stuff out with some weird mixture to deactivate the bleach. Besides you're the one who liked it; you've bleached your hair ever since then to keep it like that." Terra said back to Chaud catching his familiar smirk. "You tricked me."

"Of course I did, how else was I suppose to get you back to normal?" Chaud replied. "So are you ready to get out of here or not?" he asked.

"Sure," Terra replied as she looked up, "but not now," she added suddenly.

"Why, what wrong?" Chaud asked.

"The rest of the crew is currently at 12:00 and headed this way." Terra said as she looked at Lan, Mega, Proto, Roll, Maylu and her sister all the while getting nearer. She shot a look at Sky who was currently at the back of the group and looking at her. Sky returned the look with one of her own that said that she had no say on the direction that the group had chosen to take.

"Don't worry about it." Chaud stated.

"Why?" Terra managed to get out right before the group started to pass right by them.

"Why are we going this way? We've covered this area already." Lan asked as he and the group started to pass.

"Maybe because they could be here now, you may have just missed them before." Mega replied as they continued on.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know why we're even looking for them anyway." Lan added, "they're the ones who ditched us…" Lan continued to say as his voiced faded out and mixed with everyone else's who was speaking.

'_Just missed is an understatement.'_ Terra thought to herself as she turned and watched them disappear into the crowd just in time to catch Whisper turn around and flash a huge smile and mouth the words "have fun on you date" once again. Terra decided not to retaliate. It wasn't worth the effort.

"Told you not to worry," Chaud stated as Terra turned around, "you ready to get out of here?"

"Sure," Terra replied, the confusion showing clearly in her voice.

Chaud smiled, "Great, then let's go," he said as he replied and took Terra once again by the hand leading her out of the mall and into the California sun.

TBC


	7. Meet The King

Chapter 7

Meet The King

"You'll never get away with this." Manuela said, "People are going to miss us, they're going to be suspicious-"

"And I've already accounted for that," Regal said cutting her off, "Manuela, would you come in here please?" he asked.

"Man-?" Manuela started to say when she saw herself open the door.

"Yes sir?" _Manuela_ asked as she came and stood by Regal.

"Could you please make sure any suspicions that may arise in the city are taken care of?" Regal asked.

"Yes sir," _Manuela _replied in answer as she turned and walked away, but before she did Manuela was sure she saw a crimson and deep purple color flash from underneath her green eyes.

"See Miss Secretary I have everything under control," Regal stated as he ran his gloved hand across Manuela's cheek. "Dark Megaman, Protoman, can you please escort our guests to a "safer" area of the building?" Regal asked as the two darkloids appeared.

"Yes master," the two answered as they walked toward the bound group, who decided to get up on their own and follow the two, they did have some dignity left after all.

Dr. Hikari took this time to start to observe his captors and he was surprised to see that besides the crimson eyes how Dark Megaman looked exactly like his son. As he looked a tad deeper he was also intrigued that he didn't see any hate… or resentment. All the while Famous looked around their surroundings noticing that one of them was missing.

"Guys, where's Dr. Javedson?" he asked.

* * *

"Chaud where are you taking me?" Terra asked as Chaud continued to hold onto her by her hand and run ahead of her.

"You'll see, just be patient," Chaud replied as he finally came to a stop.

"A bus stop?" Terra asked as she looked at where she was.

"And a bus," Chaud replied as one turned the corner at the top of the street. When he turned to Terra he noticed she had a quizative look on her face. "Trust me you're going to like this." He said trying to reassure her.

"Ok," Terra replied still sounding unconvinced and keeping her eye on him.

"What?" Chaud asked.

"Well I was just wondering – none if this fits with you Chaud, the spontaneity, the vacation, the dyeing of your hair, even if it is henna, and you've been throwing me for a loop since we got here." Terra finally admitted, " I was just wanted to know if this is all for real or if your just trying to teach me a lesson, main one being "don't try to change people"?"

A smirk found its way across Chaud's face as the bus came to a stop in front of them and opened it's doors. "You'll just have to wait and see," he answered as he boarded leaving Terra to follow him.

As she boarded and took her seat Terra looked around the bus slightly surprised that it was practically empty for a summer morning. There were a few people here and there and like good ol' city folk they were keeping to themselves so the bus was pretty quiet. After a while Terra came to the conclusion that she was board, dazed, and confused so she soon found herself listening to the conversation of two nice looking older women who were sitting a couple of rows a head of she and Chaud on the left side of the bus.

"_Oh, did you see that? They looked so cute!" one stated._

"_Yeah," the other replied, "I remember that, that summer love. I also remember when a relationship like that would be frowned upon. Times sure have changed haven't they?"_

"_That they have," the first answered, "that they have."_

After that the ladies conversation changed and Terra's mind turned away looking for some other type of stimulation. She couldn't help but smile at the irony though, even two complete strangers thought that she and Chaud were a couple. She looked over at Chaud and found that his expression was unreadable. A few seconds later the smooth breaking of the bus stopped her thoughts.

"This is our stop." Chaud stated as he stood up.

"This looks like the business district," Terra said as she leaned over and looked out the window.

"It is, come on," Chaud replied as he stepped out into the isle with Terra behind him. Before Terra stepped off the bus she looked back at the two ladies and found them both smiling at her, she smiled back. Once the bus was gone and out of sight Terra turned her attention back to where she was.

"Ok now that you've got me out here you mind telling me what's so special about the business district that was worth ditching everybody? She asked.

"Why don't you take a look around and see?" Chaud replied.

Terra did what she was told and looked around until her eyes fell on the building that was directly in front of them. "The U.S. branch of Blaze Quest?" Terra asked, "Why are we here?"

"We need to borrow something," Chaud answered as he started to walk toward the back of the building with Terra following.

"You're not worried about getting caught?" Terra asked as she followed Chaud down the side ally until they reached a door and he slid an access card through the lock and the light turned from red to green.

"Not in the least," Chaud replied as the door opened.

"Ninjas?" (as in the motorcycle) Terra asked as she walked into a well-lit garage.

"I though we could use some transportation." Chaud stated.

"We aren't even licensed to drive back home, how are you going to drive here?" Terra asked.

"Pray we don't get caught." Chaud answered.

"Oh..." Terra replied.

* * *

"WHOOOHO!" Terra exclaimed as she and Chaud speeded away from the building on one of the sleek red and black bikes with Chaud at he controls and Terra behind.

"What dose Blaze Quest use these for over here anyway?" Terra asked.

"Messengers." Chaud replied.

"So where are we going now?" Terra asked.

"You sure are asking a lot of questions." Chaud replied.

"You're forcing me too." Terra said back.

"Nothing special, just somewhere where we can-" Chaud started to say when he abruptly hit to breaks when a huge explosion of one of the mammoth advertisement screens happened a few blocks away causing the traffic to come to a stand still.

"What was that?" Terra asked.

"One of the screens exploded." Chaud replied as he pointed to the screen that was currently in flames.

"Yeah but what caused it?"

"I don't,- know…" Chaud replied as he trailed off in his answer when the remaining screens suddenly turned to static and a cracking laughter came over them that sounded strangely southern.

"This is The King speaking." The voice stated, "Sorry for the inconvenience but I had a vendetta to repay. And to avoid any further inconvenience I would avoid driving on West Point Ave. and 63rd, good day now." With that the static ended and the screens resumed their display.

"Well that's a first," Terra said, "for the first time in my life I've encountered a polite and considerate villain. What are you doing?" Terra asked when she noticed Chaud was looking down at his PET.

"Checking out the owner of that sign," Chaud replied as he punched something in, "It belongs to a company called "Nashville Records."

"What about that address?"

"Same company," Chaud replied as he revved the engine back up and drove onto the sidewalk and down another street.

"Are you doing what I think your doing?" Terra asked when Chaud made the sudden detour. She didn't know exactly where he was headed but she had a feeling.

"If you mean going and taking down that freak you better believe it." Chaud replied in a serious tone.

"Why?" Terra asked surprised at how fast Chaud had switched over from crazy-normal to his old self in a matter of seconds. "Need I remind you we are on vacation, not to mention we are far from our jurisdiction and the last time I checked big city American police chiefs don't appreciate rouge agents, especially ones from overseas. Besides we can't even battle, we ditched Sky and Emery."

"Have you forgotten about the dematerialization program already?"

"No...But I hoped you had." Terra admitted. "But wouldn't we still need Sky and Emery to control it?"

"That's not an issue anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since your sister updated it." Chaud replied, "I would think that she'd have mentioned that."

"She tried," Terra replied, "I recall sticking my fingers in my ears and drowning her out."

"You wouldn't still be afraid of using the dematerialization program would you?"

"You're telling me that you don't find the fact that your flesh and blood gets converted into lifeless, inanimate, data just a little bit disturbing?" Terra asked in reply. "No offence to our siblings."

"It doesn't really bother me that much," Chaud replied, "and I got the impression that you were staring the get use to the thought of using it."

"Faking it till I make it."

"Well there's no time to get over your fears like the present," Chaud said as he made the final turn and arrived at his destination at Nashville Records. When they arrived all of the buildings advertisement screens and neon lights were all exploding or very near, sending colored sparks down like rain. It wasn't very long before Chaud found a place to jack in with Terra begrudgingly following him.

"If we get stuck in the net it'll be on your head," Terra stated, "and I still think that this is a bad idea."

"Duly noted," Chaud replied as he held is PET toward the sensor, "Jack in, Quicksilver power up!"

Terra watched as Chaud's body started to break up and phase like a navi that was jumping to another site, she couldn't help but cringe. Once he was gone Terra thought she heard the sound of sirens pretty far away off and turned to the source of the noise. Unable to see anything she pointed with her PET to the sensor and uttered those fateful words, "Jack in Electra power up!" Terra exclaimed suddering as she felt her body change as well.

"You're late," Chaud stated once Terra's navi form uploaded into the system and she dropped through the air landing solidly on her feet next to him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Terra replied as she kneeled behind the wall that she and Chaud were currently behind, "What's the situation?"

"Whoever's doing this damage is attacking the primary power system. That's why all the screens are overloading; with all neon and lights in this place the whole building's going to go up before long, and there are people still trapped in here. The doors locked on them and the access codes keep changing so they can't get out."

"Whatever we do we have to do it fast. I heard sirens right after you left."

"This is LA."

"In the year 2032 and in the business district?" Terra asked, "It's not 2007 anymore."

Chaud was about to make a reply when suddenly anther voice sounded.

"Bass-shock!" a voice called out when an attack of sonic vibrations ripped through the air, shattering the wall that was shielding Chaud and Terra and sending them flying into the next one.

"I guess it's safe to say that someone has the drop on us." Terra mentioned as she picked herself off the floor. The smoke still thick in the air.

"Bass-shock!" the voice called out again as another sound wave came their way.

"Sonic Boom!" Chaud exclaimed as he raised up his hand as it transformed into a variable sword sending out a second wave pattern which split the one heading for them causing them to strike either side.

"Well it seams as if I have underestimated the two of you." The same voice called out once again as a figure started emerging from the smoke. As the figure came nearer Terra realized that the voice was the same as the one that had spoken over the static. She knew the voice was familiar and kept trying to rack her brain as to where she had heard it before. When she recognized the voice she was totally confused.

"Elvis?" Terra asked as the figure finally came into view.

"Terra, Elvis Presley died like 54 years ago." Chaud stated.

"Ugh, you might want to tell him that." Terra replied as she pointed to the figure that was directly in front of them. Fully decked out with a 50's rocker style and think black gelled hair and a guitar slung over his shoulder was non other than the founding father of Rock & Roll.

"Now that is sad." Chaud commented, "They use to have human Elvis impressionist and now they're making navi?"

"That's "The King" to you, and my op and I are here to to avenge an agrievous wrong that befell my namesake; Bass Shock!" the navi called out as he strummed his guitar sending out another deadly sound wave. The two netbattlers only had a split second to react, taking the opening that they had they streaked out of the way in two different directions causing the attack to harmlessly strike the wall.

"I don't think so, long sword, battle chip in, download!" Chaud called out as he came to a stop behind the navi activating the sword.

"Likewise," The King replied when he turned around as Chaud came toward him. "Wall of sound!" he called when Chaud neared him sending up a wall of sonic vibrations causing Chaud and his sword to stop in their tracks and causing his weapon to bend and snap as if it were a toy. "When will you people ever learn?" The King asked, "Nothing's more powerful than sound."

Terra watched as The King focused all his attention on Chaud leaving her an opening. 'Well almost nothing,' Terra said to herself as she started to come at him. However The King wasn't as focused on her partner as she thought and he saw her coming out of the corner of his eye.

"Wall of sound!" the navi called out again as he held out his other leather-clad hand sending out another sound barrier.

"Not a problem!" Terra exclaimed as she held out her hand, "Laser blast!" she called as her hand transformed sending out the blinding light that sliced right through the forcefield and then striking her opponents guitar disabling it. "Physical Science 101: light's faster than sound." Terra stated as she landed.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that little lady." The King replied as his guitar phased out and he replaced it with a gleaming sword.

"Make me." Terra said back.

"You asked for it," The King replied as he stepped forward, "Sound sword!" he exclaimed as he flew toward her.

"Wide sword battlechip in!" Chaud called out as he stepped in between Terra and the navi, their swords clashing as they met. The harder The King pushed the harder Chaud pushed back and before long a metallic silver substance came out of his gloved hands and encased his entire sword making it glow with a metallic aura giving Chaud a slight advantage. Terra decided to make most of their deadlock and her freedom by interrogating the opponent.

"Why are you doing this?" Terra asked as she stepped out from behind Chaud and starting to circle the criminal.

"Revenge," The King replied as he tried to advance his sword but finding that it wouldn't move. "Nashville Records denied Elvis his big break."

"But he make his way to fame anyway, why strike against them now?"

"They ruined him." The King replied, "They poisoned his deals, sabotaged his performances, and drove me over the edge; all out of jelousy. Nashville Records looked like fools after they passed on Elvis, so they figured if they couldn't have him no one would."

"But all these innocent people-"

"Innocent they're not!" Another voice bellowed as a webcam screen appeared displaying a guy that had to be The King's operator. Chaud and Terra couldn't help but cringe, guy was clearly obsessed; he was dressed in impersonator attire and from his surroundings they could see he owned a plethera of Elvis perafinellia. "Nashville Records has always been kept in the family and their descendants are going to 't that right King?"

"Yes, sir." The navi replyed as he pushed once again with his sword and this time forced Chaud back. King seemed to respond to his op's anger and he began to glow in an aura that neither Chaud of Terra had witnessed before. It then hit Chaud that he may have gotten Terra and himself in over their heads.

"Electra I can't hold him off for much longer we need to reverse the overload now!" Chaud exclaimed once he felt himself losing ground.

"Consider it done," Terra replied as she took off in the direction of the main power directory.

"NO!" the impersonator naiv exclaimed once he noticed that his plan might be in jeopardy pushing against Chaud even harder.

"Not going to happen," Chaud said with resolve as he miraculously held his ground.

Terra watched the whole scene from the core system before she pressed her hands against it until they started to sink in and draw off the excess energy. Once the levels were in a safe range Terra picked up the sound of clanking boots. 'Police navis," Terra breathed, "Quicksilver we have to get out of here, there's going to be a wall of blue here any second."

"You're not netsavers?" The King asked in surprise.

"Not for this country at least," Chaud replied taking advantage of the navi's surprise and pushing him back. "Webbing battlechip in," he called out as he shot out the sticky substance at the ceiling and watched as it dropped down and picked up the rouge navi sending him back up with it. "That ought to hold him." Chaud commented as Terra walked over and conducted a quick scan with her shades.

"That's great," Terra commented in a sarcastic tone emphasizing their tight situation ever more so, "because we need to go."

* * *

"_And in other news a rouge netnavi was captured today after his attack on Nashville Records earlier this afternoon. Officials are baffled at the discovery of the culprit hanging from the ceiling via a silver spider-web raving how two young netnavis caused his defeat; his operator was arrested a short time later. An official inquest is being made into the matter as the criminal was detained before any net-agents arrived. Now we go to Chix Mark for our weather."_

"What do you know LA has their own Ribbita." Terra commented as she sat on a bench looking at the large plasma screen that was mounted to a marble wall in the middle of the park that she and Chaud were in and currently tuned in to the local news. The anchor girl was wearing a tigress theme like Ribbita's frog and her netnavi was a neko/tiger/humanoid cross.

"Well their inquest won't go anywhere. Electra and Quicksilver aren't even officially in the system. Might as well be chasing a ghost." Chaud mentioned. Terra just looked at him as if he were half alien. "And you have to admit that you enjoyed yourself."

Terra thought back to the moment right after she and Chaud had logged out. The rush she felt when they heard the police sirens so close, and the thrill of escape, knowing that you probably did something you weren't suppose to but something that wasn't entirely wrong in it's self. Terra couldn't help but eye Chaud strangely again.

"What?" Chaud asked.

"You're just freaking me out again," Terra replied, "Usually I'm the one asking that question." After a moments pause she continued. "So what were you fixing to tell me when that screen exploded? You started to say "Just somewhere where we can-and then you got cut off."

"Oh, I was just going to say somewhere where we can talk."

"Oh," Terra replied, thinking how those were some of the most scary words in any language because what usually followed were the words 'I love you,' or 'I'm going to war.' "About what?"

"Am I freaking you out again?" Chaud asked in reply to Terra's odd pause.

"Ha, yeah…that would be an understatement, which is why I'm thinking that you're trying to teach me a lesson more every second."

"Well I am," Chaud replied, "Just not the one you're thinking of."

"So what are you teaching me?"

"Have you ever felt like you wanted to be yourself but you couldn't?"

"Vaguely I guess, why?" Terra asked.

"Because that's the way it is with me Terra, I couldn't be normal even if I wanted to, not back at home. The old man, the company, they've already decided what I should be like. And you've had the plan of making me normal ever since you've moved to Dentech, I just thought I should tell you why it always seemed that if you got me to take one step forward why I would take two back."

"Well something must have changed," Terra stated, "You may not be that picture of normalcy you were when we were kids but you've certainly mellowed out in the past few months. You're not that same ice-cold boy I avoided at the N1 Grand Prix. What caused that change?"

"So that's why you didn't say hi?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah," Terra replied, "It's not like you went out of your way to see me, not that you would have had to, I must have at least seen you fifty times."

"I was a little one tracked minded back then."

"You could say that again," Terra replied, "So what's your answer going to be? What turned on the defrost?" Terra asked since it seemed for once that Chaud was open to conversation.

"For a while nothing," Chaud said, "Then I got involved with Lan. At first I hated him, then I guess he grew on me. Anetta though was the one who really started to break the ice though, she was so persistent, a lot like you. But nothing really changed until you came."

"Me?" Terra asked trying to sound surprised.

"Yes you," Chaud replied, "and you can stop your act. When you came back all the memories came back with you. And along with your bold way of repeating it I noticed for once just how much I had changed. Before I hadn't cared, then that changed, especially when I remembered being different."

"And now you're saying you really can't do anything about it?" Terra asked.

"Unless I want I cause the financial collapse of Blaze Quest."

"By being normal?" Terra asked in reply, "and by being normal, I mean normal, you know, in your own version of average. Not crazy normal."

"Think about the things that the average teenager dose these days, do you think that consumers would trust their stock in the hands or a normal teen?"

Terra thought about it for a second. "Come to think of it, no." she replied, "and I honestly want to know, please tell me that your _"normalcy"_ isn't what you've been doing for the past 72 hours."

"It isn',t I was just trying to freak you out."

"Ok good," Terra said letting out a breath of relief but then thinking how that in it's self was freaky. "So now what?"

"Well you haven't seen the whole city yet, how about we take a tour?" Chaud asked.

* * *

"This has gone too far already, what are we going to do?" Dark Whisper asked. She had just given a press conference by impersonating Manuela reassuring the city that there was nothing wrong after the dismissal of the while Scilab staff roused suspicion. Her eye's warm with genuine care. "Those kids parents are in there. Not to mention Dr. Javedson. There's no telling what Dr. Regal is going to do to him."

"Don't worry, an opening will appear, we just all have to hold on." Dark Protoman replied.

"Hold on? For how long?" Dark Megaman asked. "Regal's not a patient man. He may speed up the process. Plus we have other problems on our hands."

"What?" Dark Protoman asked.

"I think Dr. Hikari knows something, or at least he's suspicious. He was looking at me funny.

"Maybe it's because you look exactly like his son." Dark Whisper offered.

"No, that's not it," Dark Megaman replied, "it was something more. Almost like he could see I wasn't a threat." When he said that the other two navis looked up at him alarmed. "Now you see why I'm worried?"

* * *

"He must have been taken somewhere else, who knows where." Cheif Keifer replied as he noticed that the docter was missing as well.

"Dr. Hikari what is it?" Famous asked as he looked over at the scientist. He had started to stare out into space and hadn't returned.

"Something's going on here," Dr. Hikari stated continually thinking about the lack of hate and sense evil in Dark Megaman's eyes. "There wasn't any hate in Dark Megaman's eyes."

"But how could that be possible?" Manuela asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Hikari replied, "but I have the felling we're about to whiteness a revolution."

* * *

Dr. Javedson groggly opened his eyes, he was in some darkened room somewhere, when he tried to move he noticed that his hands were tied and he was bound to a chair. The last thing he remembered was Whisper comming into his office saying that Dr. Hikari needed him. He had followed her for a moment when he relized that Whisper was out of town along with her sister, the impersonatior had stopped in her tracks as if she had senced his realization. The last thing he remembered was her turning around and looking into his eyes with her own.

"Good your awake." Came a voice ourt of the darkness, Dr. Javedson recognized it right away as Regal's. "It's time you pay for your crimes."

TBC


	8. Arrows, Wagers & Funksoul Brother

Chapter 8

Arrows, Wagers, & Funksoul Brother

"Ok that was a complete waste of time." Lan stated as he, Mega, Roll, Whisper and Proto exited the mall. It was about two hours later and the group still hadn't found Chaud and Terra. Although Maylu had gotten some shopping done. "And I can't believe you made us lap the whole mall ten times." Lan said as he looked at Mega.

"I was just trying to be thorough." Mega replied trying to defend himself.

"You've never been that thorough in your life." Lan said back. "It's not like they're five, I'm pretty sure they can handle being in a foreign city alone."

"So what are we going to do now?" Whisper asked adding another voice to quell the approaching argument between the twins.

"How about we go to a carnival?" Maylu asked out of the blue.

"A carnival?" Lan asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah look," Maylu replied as she picked up a flyer that was in a nearby stand handing it to him. "Can you think of anything better to do?" she asked. "That doesn't involve netbattling? You could use something different."

"First you change my clothes, now you're going to change what I do for entertainment? What are you trying to do assimilate me?" Lan asked.

"No, it's called I'm bored and I'd rather do something we can't do that often at home." Maylu replied. Lan was about to say something again when Whisper spoke up once more. It seemed as if she was going to be the mediator with her sister gone.

"How about we just go?" she asked.

"I agree." Proto added as he joined in the conversation.

Whisper looked back at Proto after his statement; he hadn't spoken up in a while, but she didn't have a lot if time to think about it when she spotted a taxi. And apparently Proto had seen it too.

"It'd probably be best to call a cab and get everyone out of here before someone throws a punch." He suggested.

"You just read my mind." Whisper replied as she placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "TAXI!" she called.

* * *

"Little Mexico?' Terra asked from her vantagepoint on the bike as Chaud slowed down once he found a place to park.

"Yeah," Chaud replied, "I know how you take an interest in other cultures, I thought you might find this interesting."

"Well to tell you the truth, the Hispanic culture sorta freaks me out," Terra admitted as she got off the bike. "I mean it cool with all the amazing architecture they had; but with the whole worship of the dead and ripping out of people's hearts for human sacrifice- that disturbs me."

"Why?" Chaud asked, "People worship their ancestors back home."

"Yeah, but no one we personally know," Terra replied, "and they don't eat and make candy skulls, there's a difference. But I guess there is a silver lining, their clothes and food isn't half bad." Terra replied as she and Chaud walked along the streets soaking up the atmosphere. She couldn't believe how much things had changed. Just 20 years ago this was one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in all of LA, ruled by gangs and drug dealers, now it was one of the most popular tourist spots for those who were interested in Hispanic culture. Homemade food stands were everywhere selling anything from tacos to enchiladas. Fabric looms and homemade jewelry seemed popular too.

"Wow this is pretty," Terra commented as she looked at one of the booths and picked up a stretch bracelet set that was made from a darkened metallic silver with multi colored crystals insets, one of the bracelets being made of circles and the other squares. When she flipped over the price tag she found that it was only six dollars. "I'll take this por favor," Terra said as she handed the bracelet and her debit card to the girl who was manning the booth.

"We'll be taking this too." Chaud stated about a second later.

"What?" Terra asked, soon finding her answer when Chaud pulled a snow-white cowboy hat over her head. Terra turned to look at Chaud just as soon as she pushed the brow of the hat out of her eyes with her index finger. Maybe a normal Chaud wouldn't be so weird after all.

* * *

"Step right up and ride the Titan Terror! The craziest roller coaster on the West Coast!" that along with carnival music and the smells of food was the atmosphere of the carnival when Lan, Maylu, Roll, Mega, and Proto arrived. All of the sound and excitement soon reminded the six friends of home.

"So, what do we do first?" Mega asked after the group had made a couple of rounds and figured our where everything was located.

"I don't know I didn't even want to come here." Lan said still sulking.

"I bet you still scream like a little girl when you're on a roller coaster." Mega stated almost randomly, causing both Whisper and Proto to raise their eyebrows, Roll to look confused, Maylu to smile, and Lan to stiffen.

"You are so on," Lan replied taking the bait and Mega's challenge, walking off with him toward the biggest and baddest coaster that the park had to offer.

"Well they're gone." Whisper commented as she looked at who remained, Maylu, Proto, and her. Suddenly she had a great, if not underhanded idea, "Come on Roll lets go see how loud Lan'll scream!" Whisper suddenly said as she grabbed hold of Roll and practically dragged her off.

"Ok," Roll replied a little unsure of the suddenness of Whisper's interest.

Once Whisper and Roll were gone Maylu and Proto came to terms that they had been set up, although they didn't know the other knew it too.

After looking off in the direction that Whisper and Roll had ran off in Maylu turned and looked up at Proto, she wasn't sure what she should do so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Are you good at archery?" Maylu asked, the question catching Proto off guard.

"I have a little experience; why?" he asked.

"You'll see, come on." Maylu replied as she beckoned the navi to follow her. She needed something to melt this iceberg.

* * *

"Hey there they are!" Whisper called out as she and Roll came to the fence that lined some of the rides noticing Lan and Mega almost right away sitting at the head of the first car.

"Why are they doing this again?" Roll asked as she looked at the coaster.

"What do you mean? They're playing chicken." Whisper replied, "It's just a game."

"Yeah I know it's just weird." Roll commented, "Mega's never been this way with Lan before."

"What do you mean?" Whisper asked.

"Just the form of the challenge I guess," Roll stated. "Mega would look out for him, challenge him, nag him, but they were never this systematically intertwined you know?" Roll asked. "They've changed in the past couple of months, especially Mega, I don't know how to explain it. You wouldn't know why would you?" Roll asked.

"No…not really, but then I haven't been all that observant as of late. And to tell you the truth I don't think I've even been around long enough to notice changes in anyone's behavior. But I'll see what I can find out if you'd like." Whisper lyingly replied as she watched the coaster start coming toward the big drop, the spot were if you were going to scream like a girl you would. Whisper then took notice of the controller cables that were exposed right beneath their feet in the grass; she had an idea. "Roll have you ever head Hu-uh…-Mega scream before?" she asked.

"Pain filled scream or scream scream?" Roll asked back.

"Scream, scream."

"No," Roll asked when she thought about it. "Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering," Whisper replied as she kneeled down and sunk her fingers into the power cords for a few seconds.

"What'd you do?" Roll asked once Whisper placed her arms on the fence keeping her eyes ever on the head of the roller coaster. Whisper only smiled.

"So you ready to scream your head off?" Mega asked as the coaster approached the big drop.

"In your dreams bro," Lan replied as the coaster began to crest, although he did grip the bar just a little bit tighter. The next second the air was filled with the screams of practically every girl on the coaster, Whisper watched as the coaster continued and counted down the seconds, "3, 2, 1, and…"

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" But that wasn't one voice, that was two.

"That's what I did," Whisper said as she watched the holographic image of the Grave Virus Beast fade in a flash just as fast as it had appeared. Since the momentary excitement of hearing both Lan and Mega scream at the top of their lungs was over Whisper turned around and leaned against the fence just in time to see Maylu and Proto walk past. Letting them slightly dissipate into the crowd the turned to Roll. "Well now that that's over how about we do something else?" she asked.

"Like what?" Roll asked in reply.

"Well it is a carnival." Whisper replied ever keeping her eyes on her two friends, "we can find something."

* * *

"Here we are," Maylu called out as she led Proto over to one of the gamming booths.

"So this is why you asked about archery," Proto stated as he checked out their destination that was a bow and arrow type game where you had to hit a certain number of points on a dartboard to win different prizes.

"Yeah I thought we could do something that wasn't so foreign to you, I always found if fun." Maylu replied as the young man who was manning the booth walked up.

"Interested in playing a game?" he asked.

"Yes, two please." Maylu replied as she handed the boy a couple of tokens.

"Ok, here you go." The boy replied as he took the coins and handed them their bows and a few arrows. "The higher the points you score the better the prize."

Maylu was the first to take a shot, she pulled the arrow back as far as it would go and then released, with the projectile striking the outer rim. Proto cocked his eyebrows. "Never said I was any good." Maylu stated.

"Proto was next to try, he drew the arrow back, closed his right eye, anchored his right hand to his mouth and released; the arrow striking the exact center of the bull's eye.

"We have a natural," The booth boy commented impressed.

"Well that was challenging," Maylu said once all her arrows were gone. In the end she had managed to hit the bull's eye, although it was off to the right, she would need to have Roll teach her. Totaling up her point she saw she had just enough to get a set of hot pink sparkly bangles she had spied out before. Proto, on the other hand had done much better hitting the bull's eye 10 out of 10 times.

The booth boy was speechless, "Wow," he finally said, "I've never seen anyone do that before. Do you hunt?" he asked.

"Something like that." Proto replied.

"Well you can choose anything," the boy replied, "take your pick."

"You pick something Maylu," Proto stated, "It's not like I have any use for anything."

"Ok," Maylu replied as she looked at the different prizes until her eyes fell on a huge stuffed panda bear.

"Well take the panda," Proto said once he saw the sparkles on Maylu's eyes.

"Ok, here you go," the boy said as he unhooked the bear from where it hung and handed it to Proto who handed to Maylu.

"So what next?" Proto asked as he and Maylu walked away.

"I don't know, we could check out some of the rides." Maylu suggested.

"You're a pretty patient person aren't you?" Proto asked suddenly.

The question caught Maylu off guard. "What?" she asked.

"Being Lan and Terra's friends and everything. Sometimes there are things they can't tell you. You never seen to pry."

"Usually I don't need to." Maylu replied, "being around them as much as I am, I usually find out sooner or later." Maylu said as she looked into the crowd and spotted Lan and Mega, she smiled.

"I guess that Hub Hikari falls into the later category?" Proto asked.

"That one… yeah, it was a surprise, that along with Skyler Javedson." Proto looked at her a little strange. "Terra needed to vent."

"So she told you everything?" Proto asked.

"Not everything," Maylu replied, half-lying. "She stopped once it came to your and Chaud's territory, why? Do you have something to hide?" Maylu asked jokingly.

"I really wouldn't call it something I hide, as much as something I choose not to address." Proto admitted.

"Oh and that would be?' Maylu asked feeling that it was safe to continue on the direction that the conversation was going.

"The fact that Lan and Terra aren't the only ones who have a sibling that literally cheated death."

"So you're related to Chaud?" Maylu asked slowly looking up at the navi, she wondered what was really under that ski cap and behind thoes sunglasses.

"Yeah," Proto replied, "He's my little brother."

* * *

"Well that was fun," Terra commented as she watched the yellow-orange California sun dip below the horizon and night start to set in. She and Chaud had seen all the sights in Little Mexico and had managed to work their way up to LA's mainstream.

Terra looked around at the sparkling neon lights that were starting to turn on as the sky grew darker relaxing a little as it reminded her of Tokyo back home; and like Tokyo, LA didn't sleep. The avenue that they were on was as alive as ever, it's restaurants, stores, clubs, filling up with people all the time. Terra's smile soon started to fade though when dance and techno music started to fall on her ears. She watched as the last color vanished from the sky leaving it black as the stars started to come out one by one. The bet was starting to take effect. At that moment Terra's mind began to spin. What if she had underestimated Chaud? What if every move that had made had been planned from the get go? Was Chaud even capable of doing anything on impulse? Or was he so good at planning things that he could make things appear that way? After all, what could the chances be of the very subject her sister had been pestering her with be her exact location now?

It wasn't that Terra didn't like dancing- on the contrary that was one of her favorite pastimes- and Chaud knew that… and Skyler knew that. Terra's eyes widened, so that was why Sky had seamed so sure that she and Chaud might end up at a club that night.

That snake.

Terra looked into the sky at first star that she had seen appear, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to this but what other chance did she have? She could let fate take its course and go through with the bet, but that would mean…no, no way was that ever going to happen. Clasping her hands she looked into the night sky and pleaded. _'Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, __**please**__, don't let Chaud suggest we go dancing tonight!"_ Terra was so into to her pointless wishing that she didn't notice that Chaud was looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Chaud asked when he noticed Terra staring almost blankly into the sky, hands clasp.

"Nothing!" Terra said quickly in reply as she whirled around and continued walking down the street.

"So what do you want to do now?" Chaud asked as he walked beside her. Do you want to do something else or try to find everybody?"

"I wouldn't know." Terra said as she laid her eyes on yet another club, the music permeating the air. Terra stopped in her tracks almost hypnotized. Sky just had to form the bet around something that she already enjoyed.

"You want to go dancing?" Chaud asked as he followed his friends gaze.

"NO!" Terra replied abruptly swinging around, eyes wide.

"Ok," Chaud replied slowly unsure of how to take Terra's strange behavior, "Why?" he asked.

"I just don't want to, do I have to have a reason?" Terra asked back. "Besides I never took you to be the dancing type."

"I'm not, but at the moment I really don't have a type." Chaud replied as he looked back at Terra noticing that she was once again gazing at the entrance. "Look it's obvious that you want to go," Chaud continued, "I don't understand why you keep saying you don't."

Terra continued to look at the club torn. It was true, she did want to go, but if she did she would loose the bet and that would mean…_'Come on,'_ a voice inside her head stated, _'you're already here, you might as well go in, after all you know you want to.'_ After that Terra quickly found herself beginning to cave and loose her resolve. It was then that she wondered whether the voice inside her head was that of her conscious or her sister trying to pull some strings. "Because," Terra said aloud, "if I go in there I'll loose the bet."

"What bet?" Chaud asked looking totally lost.

"A bet me and Sky made," Terra admitted, "You were acting to strange earlier, and Sky came to the conclusion that you might take me to a club tonight. I wasn't really thinking about where she was coming from; I had forgotten that you knew how much I liked dancing. I thought she had gotten the idea from watching to many American movies, but the bet went on from there. And if I go in there I'd loose. I am impressed though, Whisper got me good, she knew I wanted to hit a club over here before we went home."

"What's so bad about the bet," Chaud asked, "what would happen if you lost?"

Terra cringed at the thought. "I'd have to kiss you." She stated.

"Say what now?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah, I know it was stupid, but I honestly didn't think I'd loose and you tend it put the stakes up high when you don't think you're going to loose." Terra replied.

"Well it's not like I planned this." Chaud stated.

"Doesn't matter," Terra replied, "that wasn't the bet, the bet was if you took me not if you planned it," Terra said as she finished than she thought about what she had just said. "Why that little…." She started.

"The tride and true sister not as innocent and caring as you thought?" Chaud asked.

"No," Terra replied as she thought about the bet, and how she had stuck her foot in her mouth in the way that she had stated the conditions. Sky had led her on into a trap of her own making. This meant war.

"Well before you call in the infantry have you decided what you want to do?" Chaud asked.

Terra thought about it and then allowed a sly smile to work its way across her face once she noticed that not only had she lost the bet but Whisper had too, and all thanks to a thing called technicality. "I'm going dancing," Terra replied as she left the dark street for the dark yet illumined club.

"So what were the terms if Sky lost?" Chaud asked as he followed his friend.

"She would have to kiss Emery," Terra replied as a mater of factly, "on the lips, and with his shades off. Oh come on we both know that Sky has a crush on Proto, even he knows. I just wanted to see how he would react."

"No one's safe from you are they?" Chaud asked as they made it into the main area of the club where it was practically pitch black except for the multi colored strobe and black lights.

"Of course they are, Sky's the one who stuck her foot in her mouth," Terra replied when her eyes fell on the hall that led to the restrooms which reminded her of the mysterious club outfit, she might as well ware it now, she was already here. "Hey wait for me a second ok?" Terra asked as she split off from Chaud and headed down the hall to the restrooms. Once inside she opened up the materialization program and depixelized Whisper's Balkan Trouble. When it came through Terra noticed that it was the same as the flash of material she had seen earlier that day. When she unfolded the neat stack she found that the outfit consisted of a black slim fitting halter top, a flowing shimmering metallic silver mini skirt, a glittering teal satin sash belt, matching stockings that came a couple of inches shy of her skirt -once it was on- and a pair of black boots. She had to admit her sister had great taste. After changing, twisting her hair up and dematerializing her second outfit of the day she headed back out to find Chaud leaning against a back wall. "Hey," Terra stated announcing her presence.

Chaud gave her a look over, cocking his eyebrows; obviously at her appearance.

"Well before you call the men in white coats, I didn't pick the outfit, my evil clone did."

"Then why are you wearing it?" Chaud asked.

"Because jeans and a cowboy hat aren't all that appropriate," Terra replied as she pointed to the crowd of kids, pointing out that not a single girl had on a pair of jeans. "And as much as I like standing out I don't feel like sticking out like a sore thumb tonight." Terra said as she pulled Chaud from the wall and into the crowd.

"You know before you freak out again I need to tell you something," Chaud said as he got pulled deeper and deeper into the crowd.

"What?" Terra asked completely unsure of what else he had to tell her.

"You remember when my mom was teaching you and Sky how to dance and I would always run back inside saying dancing was stupid?"

"Yeah…" Terra replied slowly as the memories came to mind.

"I always had her teach me after you guys left."

Terra stopped in her tracks.

"Say what now?" she asked.

* * *

"Well this has been a pretty interesting day." Maylu stated as she and what was left of the gang which just happened to be Mega, Lan, and Roll –Whisper and Proto had disappeared earlier- began to walk down LA's main strip.

"Interesting is one word for it," Lan said as he looked around, "we've been ditched twice in one day. What kind of sense dose that make?"

"Maybe it proves that you're just really no fun," Mega jokingly suggested.

"Yeah sure," Lan replied back catching on to the sarcasm that was in his brother's voice, "no seriously."

"Who knows?" Mega asked with a shrug of his shoulders, "it's summer, maybe love's in the air."

"I thought that was spring," Lan replied, "besides, you do know that we're talking about Chaud and Proto here."

"And they're not capable of having a crush of falling in love?" Mega asked.

"Noooooo," Lan replied as he drug out the answer, "and speaking of falling in love are you ever going to tell Roll the truth?" Lan asked referring to the pink navi who for the past hour had remained silent.

"I'll get around to it," Mega replied, "and believe what you want, but whatever the case you're going to have to deal with some matters of the heart before long."

"Why?" Lan asked.

"_Because," _Mega replied mentally, "_if you haven't noticed Maylu's been taking a special interest in you lately, not to mention that she hasn't said a word since we started this conversation."_

"_So what?" _Lan asked, "W_hat dose that have to do with anything?"_

_"So what?" _Mega replied restating the question, "S_o what, I think she has a crush on you."_

_"WHAT!" _Lan asked back, being totally enamored in the conversation that he didn't notice that the pole of the street light was directly in front of him.

"Lan watch out for that-" Maylu started to say once she saw what was coming but it was too late, "pole."

* * *

"And that's it for _Switchfoot _Will Smith's smash hit, now lets go even further back in time with _Kryptonite," _That was the announcement of the DJ at the club. Terra had stopped dancing as soon as _Switchfoot _had ended and even though she loved _Kryptonite _she was way too tired right now to take another steep, not to mention that she was a little disturbed. Chaud could actually dance, and that was just plain freaky.

"Come on you can't stop now, you're the one that wanted to come in here." Chaud stated as Terra started to walk off the dance floor.

"Yes I can I'm tired," Terra replied as she continued to leave the dance floor with Chaud following her, "I still can't believe that you can dance though."

"Well you couldn't have thought that you were the only one with a secret hobby." Chaud stated in reply.

"Well I know I'm not," Terra replied, "but I guess I never pictured you having one. With everything that happened after you moved, your dad, him preparing you to be the VP of Blaze Quest, and then how I personally saw how much you had changed at the N1 Grand Prix, I pretty much thought that that part of you was gone. Or at least under an avalanche of emotional snow that would never melt."

"And now?" Chaud asked.

"And now I might be changing my opinion." Terra replied as they continued to make their way through the crowd until someone bumped into her. "Excuse me," Terra roboticly stated for about the millionth time.

"No you're not excused," was the other persons reply, which caused both Chaud and Terra to turn to the person which had stated it until with a toss of her hair she stalked off.

"Wasn't that Sinde Wii?" Terra asked as she watched the oriental teenaged girl walk off.

"Yeah," Chaud replied, "I'd know her bad attitude anywhere."

"Amazing how big your head can get just because your grandfather has money." Terra stated as she continued to watch Sinde walk toward the dance floor as the crowd began to part for her like the Red Sea. "You know, you don't have to follow me everywhere," Terra stated as she walked around the club, "you are fully capable of sentience and independence."

Chaud took a quick look around him, "This really isn't my field of expertise."

"Well trailing me all night isn't going to change that," Terra replied as she gently started to push Chaud away. "Go, intermingle, or just walk around; you obviously staged this holiday because you wanted to see what normal felt like again. And so far you've been controlling everything, don't tell me you're going to chicken out the very second things aren't exactly in your control."

Chaud's eyes widened for a second. It was true, "normal" people did slightly freak him out. "Fine," he stated as he turned and started to walk through the crowd in another direction.

"Bye," Terra said as she waved him off, once he was out of sight she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her PET switching it to camera mode and followed Chaud into the crowd. Smirking to herself she snapped the shutter and took a few candid pictures of Chaud by himself looking like nothing less than a lost kitten, she was fully enjoying herself until she head a couple of familiar voices.

"Are you sure they're here? This doesn't really seam like a place Chaud would be." The voice was Proto's.

"Believe me, both 2-Tone and Airie are here," another voice replied which was none other than Whisper's.

Terra only had a split second to react once she spotted the two in the crowd and she ducked down and started to work her way back through the crowd to the back wall just managing to slip into the shadow of a pillar when the two walked by.

"And you're sure they're here?" Proto asked again as he and Whisper stopped in a nearby corner.

"Positive," Whisper replied as she looked around, "this club would attract Terra like a bee to honey, she loves music from the late 20th and early 21st century and that's all this particular club plays. She wouldn't be able to resist coming in here."

"And Chaud?"

Whisper smiled, "You might not believe me and he wouldn't ever admit it, but he would like it too. It was your mom that taught me and Terra how to dance, and even thought Chaud always said that dancing was sissy and stalked off when his mom would try to have him join in with us, I'd bet you anything she taught him after we went home. He's probably just as good as she was, he's a lot like her."

"I remember that about her," Proto said as a memory came to mind. "She always loved to dance, could hardly ever stay still. She didn't really fit into the corporate world."

"Did she teach you?" Whisper asked.

"Teach me what?" Proto asked.

"To dance." Whisper inquired.

"One of the last things she did," Proto replied, and even though you couldn't see his eyes once could be sure they were misting.

Whisper gave a sad smile as she gently tugged on Proto's arm leading him to the dance floor. "Well then come on, show me what you've got."

Terra's jaw practically dropped to the floor when Proto willingly followed her sister into the crowd, and she was so into her impromptu spying that she didn't even notice that Chaud was right behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked catching his friend totally off guard almost making her jump out of her skin.

"She's here." Terra replied in a low hushed tone.

"Who? Skyler?" Chaud asked.

"Her and Emery," Terra replied.

Chaud blinked at the sound of his brother's name. "Emery? What's he doing alone with her?"

"Who knows? All I know on that my dear, dear sister is about as loving as Shademan." Terra replied thinking about how this whole time she had been set up. She was so going to get Sky back.

"That bad huh?" Chaud asked, "What do you think she's up too?"

Terra looked at him; "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Chaud replied.

Terra took in a low breath, "She's trying to set us up." She stated.

Chaud was the one to give her a weird look this time. "Dose she have a pixel loose somewhere?" he asked.

"She must have." Terra replied being cut off when the DJ began to speak again.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's it for _Kryptonite _and _Broken Ave. _Now it's time for the main event and you all know what that means! (the crowd erupts in screams and cheers) Yeah, it's time for our dance contest and you all know the rules. Choose a partner and come on down to the dance floor if you think you can shake it, if a white strobe light shines on you like 'beam me up Scotty' you're out. Now let's get this party started!" the DJ said as he finished and suddenly all the lights went completely out except for the colored strobe lights that were on the dance floor and Riehania's _Pon da Replay_ started playing.

Terra smiled, "Come on let's go," she suggested as she pulled Chaud into the crowd again, she had the greatest idea for revenge.

* * *

"Lan are you sure you're ok?" Maylu asked as they continued to walk along, he still seamed to be a little disoriented. "We might need to check to see if you have a concussion."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lan replied just as his head stopped spinning.

"Are you sure?" Maylu asked again.

"Believe him Maylu he would know if he had a concussion," Mega interjected as he thought about all the times that Lan had run into things in the past years. Especially when they were little and they were learning how to skate. As they continued on neither Roll, Mega, or Maylu had noticed that Lan was no longer with them.

"OMG," Lan stated randomly out of the blue, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What?" Mega and Maylu asked as they stopped walking to see what Lan was looking at. Once they saw what he was referring to everything went black…..

"Guys?" Roll asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Aren't you worried that Whisper'll see you?" Chaud asked as Terra led him deeper into the crowd and started dancing again.

"Not really," Terra replied as she once again took out her PET from her pocket and turned on the camera.

"What are you doing?" Chaud asked.

"Creating blackmail." Terra replied, "You should try it sometime, you'll be needing it sooner or later," Terra continued as she hit the zoom key focusing on a couple that was a few yards away. After taking a few frames she hit review and handed the PET to Chaud. "Now that's what I call a Kodak moment wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

Chaud eye's widened as he looked at the people in the picture. "Proto can dance?" he asked in almost disbelief.

"Obviously he's not the only one with a secret hobby," Terra said as she took her PET back and put in her pocket and at the same time coming to a realization. "Speaking of which, when did he have time to do that?" she asked. Chaud gave her a looked with a slight drop of the head and an arching of one of his eyebrows.

"Never mind let's just have some fun," Terra suggested as she let her previous statement drop as she pulled Chaud once again into the crowd even deeper this time which was continually getting thinner and thinner toward Whisper and Proto.

"Never thought I'd see you two here, or together for that matter…alone." She stated when they got within earshot, grabbing the two navi's attention. To say the least they were a little bit surprised. "Hi," Terra said with a short wave. Chaud wore his smirking grin. The look on Proto's and Whisper's face was priceless.

"How did you…?" Whisper started to ask as she trailed off wondering how Terra had managed to her so close to her with out her sensing it.

"Get right up on top of you two without you knowing I was here? It's not very hard when you're distracted." Terra stated just as the music changed from _Pon da Reply _to _Funksoul Brother _(a/n: you know the song from the prom dance segment of _She's All That?_) "Check ya later," Terra added as she and Chaud walked off.

"You ok?" Proto asked as he looked down at Whisper who still seamed slightly transfixed.

"Yeah," Whisper replied still not believing that Airie had gotten the jump on her like that. Then she took notice of the music that was playing. "Emery?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Did your mom ever teach you to dance to this?"

"That was very unexpected," Chaud stated as he and Terra found yet another place on the ever-clearing floor.

"No kidding," Terra stated in agreement, "It's still weird to see Proto interacting with anyone besides you, and then for it to be with Sky and looking like he was enjoying himself….that's almost as scary as you were earlier, only I don't think he's faking it."

"The sun must have gotten to them."

"Can the sun get to a navi?" Terra asked.

"I was speaking metaphorically." Chaud replied his voice switching gears, "There's still so much I don't know about him." He said in a lower tone.

This took Terra by surprise.

"Chaud it's been weeks," she stated, "how much talking have the two of you been doing?"

"Not as much as we should have," Chaud admitted, "It's just hard, I mean Lan and you, you guys already had a relationship with Hub and Sky, however brief. With Emery and me it's different, neither one of us is use to talking about our feelings. Not to mention the circumstances we were put in, I mean, he may never admit to it but I know that he resents me. For whatever reason our father excepted me, even the shallow respect that he has for me is more that he ever got."

"Than you need to talk to him about that." Terra said in a consoling voice, not pushing the subject any further seeing that Chaud didn't want to get anymore into it. It was then that she took notice of the music that was playing. "Hey I know this song." she stated.

Chaud listened more closely noticing that he recognized it too.

"Mom loved that movie." He stated.

"You mean _She's All That?_" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Chaud replied.

"Did she ever teach you the dance that they did during this song?"

"That depends, did she teach you?"

"Maybe," Terra replied as she picked up on the song replaying the movie in her head as well as what Chaud's mother had taught her and then picking up on the dance steps. "Oh come on don't leave me out here alone I know she taught you too." Terra said urging Chaud to join her.

"You tell anyone about tonight and I'll deny it." He stated.

"My lips are sealed." Terra said as Chaud joined her.

"_I see you're wearing the "forbidden outfit. Chaud was underestimated wasn't he?" _came the mental statement into Terra's mind. Looking over her shoulder Terra noticed that her sister was right behind her, practically back to back. Terra smiled, she was surprised that Sky had managed to last this long without calling her out.

_"Not really." _Terra replied, "_It wasn't in the plan, it just happened."_

_"Yeah maybe, but that wasn't the bet, I said you just had to wear the outfit, I never said that it had to be Chaud's idea to come."_

_"But I did, and you agreed to it." _Terra said back deciding to keep the best part to herself. "W_e both loose." _Terra concluded letting her mental smirk make it's way through the link.

"That's why you were so calm." Whisper said aloud.

"What?" Proto asked.

"Oh nothing," Whisper stated once she realized that she had just said that out loud, she had really trapped herself. She should have known that Terra would have a failsafe.

_"Bingo."_Terra replied mentally right before the DJ spoke again.

"Hey, hey, hey we're nearing the end of our dance contest with the last remaining five couples. (it was then that Terra looked up and paid attention to her surroundings seeing that there were only five couples left- herself and her sister included- she kinda wondered how they hadn't been eliminated since for the most part they hadn't danced at all) It seems that all of you like shaking it to the oldies, so lets just see how far back in time you can go…and do it correctly." The DJ said as he finished speaking and the music changed once again, this time dramatically but it only took Terra a few seconds to realize that it was big band music native to the large American cities in the 1920's and 30's, she looked at Chaud.

"Swing?" Chaud asked.

"You're about 20 years off." Terra stated.

Chaud thought for a second, "Jitterbug?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah," Terra said smiling and looking at the other couples seeing that they had no idea what was going on, only she Chaud, and Whisper did- and maybe Proto if he looked up the music algorithms in that extensive matrix of his- that or he remembered from his mom. That brought a through to Terra's mind. Did Chaud even know how to do this dance and if he did could he even lift her? It wasn't like she was heavy or anything, she was 5'3½ " and only 110 lbs, but still.

"You don't know how or are you just going to let Sky beat your for once?" Chaud asked.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked. Chaud's statement bringing her from her thoughts.

"Take a look," Chaud replied as he briefly pointed up ahead, Terra following his gaze her eyes falling on Sky and Proto already dancing hand in hand legs moving in sync, that was an odd sight, no she took that back this whole day had been odd.

"Well you just going to stand there or are you going to show her how a pro does it?" Chaud asked.

"Pro?" Terra said in reply.

"Yeah, I know about your lessons," Chaud replied. "Grace says you're the best dancer in the class, and that you have a thing for early 20th century American styles."

"How do you know that?" Terra asked in surprise, it wasn't like it was some secret but she never broadcasted the fact that she took dancing lessons.

"She's my private instructor," Chaud replied, "She was first hired by my dad to teach me ballroom dancing for his events, I just decided to keep her around."

"Secret hobby," Terra stated quietly with a smile, "Well I guess we should get a move on if we don't want Scotty to beam us up," Terra said as she took Chaud's hands in hers.

"And if you breath a word of this to anyone-" Chaud started.

"Yeah I know," Terra said as they started dancing replying to the same threat for the 2nd time for that night, "you'll deny it, besides who'd believe me anyway?"

"Whoa ho ho seams like someone knows their American cultural history," the DJ commented as he watched the two couples that were now dancing. "Unlike the six of you, sorry but you're disqualified," the DJ said as the put the strobe light on the three clueless couples who left the floor. "Looks like we've got our finalist…and twins…" the DJ stated once again as he took a closer look at the four teens that were left on the floor. "Hope they're not competitive." He finished as she music stepped up. Yeah right.

Terra smirked when she heard the DJ's statement, she would like to see one instance in which a pair of twins weren't competitive. That just came with the territory. Although when it came down to it Terra and Whisper weren't that competitive with each other; but when it came to dancing all that went strait to Hades.

As the music continued to climb Terra began to cringe despite that the dance was heading to her favorite part, the acrobatics. In dance class she was always lifted by someone who was at least seventeen and perfectly capable of lifting her without a strain, Chaud however was another story. Chaud picked up in her vibes once he noticed the rise in tempo and when they were headed.

"Worried?" he asked.

"You had to ask?" Terra replied as she looked over at her sister in which they were keeping pace with realizing that they would have no problem. "Its not that I don't trust you, but its not as though were in crossfusion, superhuman strength isn't a factor here. And I really don't feel like busting my butt; or skull."

Chaud smiled, "Just trust me," he stated, but in truth that all she could do, it was that or run off the floor. She smiled shyly and looked over her shoulder once again at Sky, she just had to be sure. And she was, she felt sorry for Proto, he had no clue what was going on.

"Well," she stated once more trying to reassure her self, "if it's a dace contest they want, it's a dance contest they'll get." Terra concluded as she broke away from Chaud to do a solo during a slight recession in the music right before it would reach it's climax, winking at Whisper when she passed.

"Seams someone's looking for recognition," the DJ stated when he noticed Terra, but it wasn't very long before the recession was over, it was now or never. Terra spun around into Chaud's arms and held her breath, once she noticed that she hadn't hit the floor she relaxed as Chaud lifted her into the air spinning her over his back, once her feet hit solid ground her confidence had returned. (this is just about the time that Lan looked in the window) She glanced over at Whisper. _/You are so on./_

"And that's it for our dance contest!" the DJ exclaimed once the music finally ended. "Give it up for our four finalist! But as good as these guys are only one couple will walk away our winners tonight, so how many of you think that couple number one are the winners?" the DJ asked as he placed the spotlight on Whisper and Proto resulting in loud clapping and cheering. "And now how many of you think that the winners are couple number two?" the DJ asked as he shinned the spotlight on Terra and Chaud, the result was deafening. "Well it seams like we've got out winners!" the DJ called out as he stepped down from his platform and down to the dance floor. "Since yall proved that you two can really shake it no matter what decade you're in you two are the winners of two Visa check cards worth $500 each, courtesy of Club 21. Enjoy." The DJ said as he handed Chaud and Terra the cards. "Now it back to free dance, please dance safely and legally." The DJ concluded as the music automatically started again and everyone started to move back to the floor.

"I still got it." Terra said with a smile as Whisper and Proto walked over.

"It's not polite to brag." Whisper stated.

"Is there something that I should know about?" Proto asked as he looked at the twins. Terra and Whisper looked at each other.

"No," they replied simultaneously.

_"I think it's time to go don't you?"_ Terra asked mentally without looking at her sister.

_"I couldn't agree more."_ Whisper replied.

_"Yeah." _Terra said back as she and Whisper started walking toward the exit leaving both Chaud and Proto behind. Chaud looked up at Proto finding him looking at him. "I'll tell you later." He stated.

"Well that was fun," Terra stated as she pushed to door open as she and Whisper exited the club.

"Yeah," Whisper agreed, "even if it was a little weird."

"They're the sons of Blaze, what do you expect?" Terra asked.

"Yeah I guess," Whisper agreed as she looked around noticing a familiar pink navi on the ground not very far from them, "Roll?" she asked as she walked toward her prompting Terra to look over seeing the pink navi as well. "What are you doing- _what happened?!_" Whisper suddenly exclaimed in question when she saw Lan, Mega, and Maylu all laying on the ground out cold.

"Oh, Whisper I'm so glad you're here!" Roll exclaimed when she saw her friend. "I can't get them to wake up I've tried everything!"

"Why'd they blackout?" Terra and Whisper asked together, causing Roll looked at them oddly for a second.

"We were just walking down the street looking for you guys when Lan looked in the window, he called Mega and Maylu over and the next thing I know they're all on the ground unconscious."

"What did they see?" Whisper asked.

"They saw you two dancing, that's it." Roll replied.

The two sisters looked at each other, "So much for secrecy." Terra stated as both Chaud and Proto walked outside.

"Hey what going on?" Chaud asked when he saw Roll and the worried expression on her face. Terra turned around and moved just enough so Chaud and Proto could see the three unconscious teens.

"You wouldn't happen to have a mind wiping ray gun would you?" she asked.

TCB


	9. Kisses and Tabloids

Chapter 9

Kisses and Tabloids

"So Dr. Javedson you still won't admit your crimes?" Dr. Regal asked as he cracked the slender black whip that he had in his hands across Dr. Javedson's now bare back once more ripping his flesh. It was taking everything that Dr. Javedson had not to scream. "I have to say that I'm impressed by your resolve," Dr. Regal commended, "I see where your daughters get it from."

At the mention of his children Dr. Javedson raised his head glaring at the man before him and then spat in his face only to receive another lashing, this time across his cheek. "And their spirit too." Regal commented as he brought his hand across his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Dr. Javedson asked, the words practically empty.

A crooked vindictive smile came over Regal's face as he heard the words; he turned to look at his captive. "It's all part of my plan of course." He replied.

"Your plan?" Dr. Javedson asked in reply.

"Yes," Dr. Regal said, "you were all so blind just as I predicted. Your very downfall has been in the works ever since my viruses voiced my very return. You all believed that every attack that I've brought about since then was separate, all blind attacks trying bring you down, and how wrong you were. They were all connected, intricate, like the strands of a web, and now you've all flown in. They all served their purpose, giving you newfound strength, creating new relationships while straining others, part of me has to thank you. Without the secrets you all withheld from your children it would have been a lot harder," Dr. Regal concluded as he folded the whip and turned to leave the room. "Thanks for the help, and rest in peace."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," Terra said in her singsongy voice as Lan and the others started to come too. She thought back to when they had called a car and they had to take them back to the hotel, thank goodness there was a vehicle access at the back door. The last thing they needed was someone getting the wrong idea.

Lan was the first one to come around, when he did and managed to open his eyes everything was hazy, and unfortunately the first person he laid eyes on was Chaud. He was still fuzzy so when he saw Chaud with jet-black hair he completely freaked out.

"OMG, it's a pod person!" he exclaimed making everyone in the room jump.

"Hugh!" Mega and Maylu gasped as Lan's shout brought them to the realm of the conscious.

"Lan its ok," Whisper said as she grabbed Lan and pushed him back down on the sofa, "it's just henna."

Lan slowly raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at Chaud but seamed to decide not to pursue whatever he was thinking.

"How long have we been our for?" Mega asked as he rubbed his head.

"For two hours, you really had me worried," Roll commented as she sat down by Mega, brushing the hair out of his face.

"It shouldn't have been that big of a deal," Mega replied, "there wasn't anything wrong, it was just shock."

"Shock is an understatement," Lan added, "Whoever in a million years would have ever thought…that…" Lan said as he trailed off when he felt two pair of eyes boring into him, especially Chaud's. With is hair being totally black it seamed to make his stare even more intimidating.

"You tell anyone Hikari and you are dead," Chaud stated. Lan's eyes widened, he hadn't ever heard Chaud demand something so strongly before.

"Ok," Terra said after a few seconds of silence, "who wants to play _Taboo_?" she asked as she held the game in her hand.

* * *

"Worthless..." Regal stated as he walked back to his temporary darkened control room holding his now bloody whip, but he had gotten what he wanted. The lashing he had given Dr. Javedson had provided him with a vital piece of information, and now he was positive the scientist's baby girl's soul would be his for the taking.

Regal smiled at his accomplishment, all of Scilab was now under his control, and soon no one would stand in his way, not Kiefer, not Dr. Hikari and especially not Dentech's saviors. They were all about to experience a loss from which they would never recover. And now everything was in place for that fall. Regal pressed a button on the PET that he was carrying causing a slight glow in the dark complex, "Burnerman, Novaman, set the charges."

_Behind him we see a shift in the light as someone moves, Regal notices it too on the reflective surface of one the many framed pictures that hung on the wall. He smiles, nothing would stand in his way, not even them. _

* * *

"We have a problem," Dark Whisper stated as she walked into the security room where she Dark Protoman and Dark Megaman were stationed, "It's starting."

* * *

"Where is it?" Terra asked as she rummaged through the box as she looked for her timer, she had managed to get Chaud and Proto to agree not to kill Lan and to play the game but now she couldn't find her timer.

"Here it is." Maylu said as she picked up an hourglass timer off the floor.

"No, I'm not looking for that one, its useless," Terra replied, "once everyone gets into the game no one even remembers to look at that timer, that's why I always have one that will go off, but I can't find it." Terra said as she gave up and put the box down. For such a tiny piece of cardboard it seemed to be a bottomless pit.

"You know I think it's in your luggage bag." Whisper stated.

"Why would it be in there?" Terra asked, "I never took it out and the box never came open…no it's in there…I think," Terra said seaming to remember something after receiving a demanding look from her sister.

"Well while you go look for it I'm going to change." Maylu said as she got up, Lan, Mega and her were the only ones not in pajamas.

"I might as well too," Lan said as he got up and followed her, Mega just simply switched out his program.

"Showoff," Lan stated as he and the others left.

* * *

"So sis, what do you want to talk about, because I know I didn't leave this timer in here." Terra stated as she picked up the timer off the top of her dresser.

"The bet," Whisper said with a sigh.

"You wanna back out?" Terra asked, the question being more like a statement.

"Yeah," Whisper admitted, "I honestly didn't think that I would lose, and I wouldn't have if I'd paid closer attention to you."

"Well it's not like you're the only one who lost." Terra stated.

"But you don't have anything to lose," Whisper replied, "everyone knows that you and Chaud don't like each other like that, at least not yet. But everyone knows that I have a crush on Proto, even him, the only thing that this bet would accomplish is make things weird between us. At least now I can deny it, but if I kiss him it would be all over."

"Not if you told him it was a bet, especially one that had nothing to do with him."

"But-" Whisper started when she was interrupted.

"Sorry," Terra interjected; she was going to make sure her sister saw this through.

Whisper dropped her hands in defeat. "So when am I suppose to do it, or how even?" she asked.

"You really didn't think this through did you?" Terra asked, when Whisper didn't answer she continued, "Oh well, I'm sure you'll find a way," Terra said as she tapped the timer against the palm if her hand sidestepping her sister in the process as she walked out of the doorway. "You always do."

* * *

"Found it," Terra called as she came back into the main room with the timer, and set back down on her spot on the couch with Whisper coming in a few seconds behind her. "So how do you want to play? Boys against girls, netop against netnavi, what?"

"We could answer that age old question." Lan suggested. Terra smiled.

"Which one?" she asked. "There's the question of whose smarter boys or girls, or the newer age old question of whose smarter, netop or netnavi? Which one do you want to answer?"

"It'll probably be best to answer the netnavi netop question." Mega commented.

"Why?" Lan asked, "Boys vs. girls is always fun."

"Well considering the fact that most of us now have a mental connection, how many of us would be able to ignore the voice in the back of our head yelling the answer and not cheat? Especially you?" Mega replied directing his last statement to Lan.

"Netop against netnavi it is then," Terra said as she, Lan, Chaud, and Maylu got on one side of the coffee table and Proto, Mega, Roll and Whisper on the other. "Call it," Terra said as she held out a quarter.

"Heads," Mega called, Terra flipped the coin turning it over on the back of her hand.

"Tails," Terra stated as she raised her hand and then setting the timer and grabbing her first card looking at her first word, "kryptonite".

* * *

"Ha, you so went down," Lan stated a few hours later, 3 o'clock to be exact.

"Lan you won by a point," Mega commented.

"Like I always say I take what I can get." Lan replied with a shrug.

With everyone talking Terra took a second to look at her sister who seamed to be getting more nervous by the second. "_Waiting's only going to make it worse." _Terra stated mentally through the link, which only caused Sky to glare at her. After a few seconds Whisper started to reach for the cards and game pieces that were lying around putting them back into the box. With the lid still open she stood up and seeming to lose her grip she let the box slip from her fingers leaving it to fall on Proto, surprisingly at just the right angle to knock his shades off.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Whisper exclaimed as she started to grab some of the spilled cards and put them back in the box.

"It's no problem," Proto replied as he helped her pick up the remaining cards as well as the timer.

"Thanks," Whisper said as she finally picked Proto's shades off the floor, "here," she stated as she handed him his shades back and at the same time leaned in and brought her lips to his, once it was all over the room was dead quiet, jaws dropped across the board. Everyone was in such a shock that no one even noticed that Terra had her PET out and had taken a number of pictures. She had her blackmail. Whisper slowly backed away looking almost mortified and walked out of the still quiet room, Terra was the first to speak.

"Ok, that was unexpected," she said to her friends who still seamed to be recovering, Proto looked as if he was in some other universe, "well goodnight, or should I say good morning?" Terra concluded as she stood up to leave seeing Sky at the end of the hall staring her down.

Terra smiled and then looked at Chaud, "Thanks for such a great day." she stated as she leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and then throwing Lan a threatening look when his eyes widened even more as she left. As both sisters' departed everyone- or at least everyone who was confused- seamed to come out of their stupor.

"Well," Mega said once he gained his barrings, "no one can say that this vacation hasn't had an interesting start."

Terra smiled at hearing Mega's comment and continued down the hall after stopping to hear her friends reactions, her smile got even bigger when she saw the utter look of betrayal on her sisters face.

"You traitor!" Whisper exclaimed in a hushed tone as she and Terra walked into the room that they were sharing with Roll and Maylu. "What was that?"

"A kiss on the cheek." Terra replied acting as though she had no idea why here sister was reacting the way she was.

"You were suppose to-" Whisper started to say.

"Kiss him on the mouth?" Terra said completing her sister's question, "Actually _I _didn't have to. I said that if _you _lost _you _would have to kiss Proto on the mouth, I said if I lost that I would just have to kiss Chaud, I never specified where." Terra watched as the information sunk in and her sister's disbelief grew. Her revenge had been perfect.

"Technicalities," she stated.

"Technicalities." Terra replied.

* * *

"So it was a bet?" Proto asked; it was later that night, or early morning, and mostly everyone had fallen asleep excluding Chaud and Proto who were now speaking in hushed tones so as not to disturb Lan and Mega who and simultaneously fallen asleep half an hour before.

"Yeah," Chaud replied, "Whisper was trying to trap Terra and me together and managed to get tangled up in her own web, kissing you was just the terms of the loss. Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," Proto replied, "It's not like I've been kissed before, so I can't say for sure, but it seamed to have a little more feeling than a kiss that was just the result from losing a bet."

"Well she dose like you," Chaud continued, "I'm sure that had some effect."

"I guess," Proto replied, "I have no idea why though,"

"Have no idea why what?" Chaud asked.

"Why she would like me to the point of having a crush on me." Proto stated, "I haven't exactly been the warmest guy she's known."

"Must be your unique charm," Chaud replied, "Sky's always had a thing for mystery and challenge, needless to say you have an abundance of both."

"Must be," Proto said in an even lower tone, as his energy level finally dropped to rock bottom and pulled him into stasis mode.

Chaud let out a low chuckle when he sensed that Proto was no longer awake, it wasn't like him to dwell over something like this.

* * *

"How much time do we have?" Dark Protoman asked.

"We're out of time," Dark Whisper stated, "he already has some of his lackeys setting the charges."

"Who?" Dark Megaman asked.

"Burner and Novaman." Dark Whisper replied.

"Well that might buy us some time," Dark Protoman stated, "Nova and Burnerman don't exactly work well together, their egos will get in they way, they both think that they're such hot shots."

"And what exactly do you suggest that we do with it?" Dark Whisper asked.

"Find some allies," Dark Protoman replied as he started to leave the room leaving Dark Whisper and Dark Megaman to look curiously at each other before they followed.

* * *

"What do you think is going on here?" Famous asked.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Hikari replied as he thought about it, "it doesn't make any sense, no darkloid have ever gone against its programming."

"Maybe it was acting," Manuela suggested, "to give us a false sense of hope?"

"And be able to flawlessly cover up deep seeded programmed hate?" Dr. Hikari asked in reply, "I don't think it's likely."

"Then what is going on?" Chief Kiefer asked, no one seamed to have an answer.

"Maybe we can clear it up for you." A voice stated that didn't belong to anyone in the group. Looking to the source of the sound the four captives saw the three darkloids emerge form the shadows. The voice had belonged to Dark Protoman and Dark Megaman and Whisper were behind him to either side.

"What do you want?" Chief Kiefer asked in a low growl.

"We want to help you," Dark Protoman replied as Dark Whisper and Megaman walked from behind him and toward the group; Dark Megaman toward Dr. Hikari and Dark Whisper to Manuela.

"We're loosing your bonds so don't move," Dark Whisper stated as she worked her fingers under the ropes and removing some of the tension to the point where if you wiggled in just the right direction you could slip out, but tight enough so you still looked as if you were held. "Sorry about the whole body snatching routine," Dark Whisper whispered as she finished and moved on to Famous.

"Why are you doing this?" Dr. Hikari asked as Dark Megaman finished and reluctantly started to move on to the Chief. Dark Megaman turned to him and answered in a tone of voice that was all too familiar, "Because we're the only ones who can." He replied.

"What do you mean you're the only ones who can?" Kiefer asked, his tone being quite less than gracious.

"We mean exactly what we say," Dark Protoman stated, "your children are out of the country, your workers have been let off, and no one suspects a thing, not even your families. If we do nothing Regal will kill you, he'll leave your kids to pick up the pieces, and he'll get away with it because no one knows he's here. In the end it'll just look like a tragic accident. Is that what you want?" Dark Protoman asked.

"What do you need us to do?" Dr. Hikari asked. It was awfully forward to trust a darkloid but there was something about the three, they no longer seamed threatening.

"You need to trust us," Dark Whisper replied.

"If you want our trust you're going to have to earn it," Manuela said, speaking up, "we're missing a colleague, Dr. Javedson, do you know were he is?"

Dark Whisper and the others looked at each other, "You don't want to know," she stated, her eyes filling with something that no one had ever seen, remorse, guilt.

"Tell us anyway," Dr. Hikari replied.

* * *

Terra woke up the next morning with the sun on her face, opening her eyes and looking at the clock she noticed that it was past nine although everyone else was still asleep. But that's what you get when you stay up until three in the morning, and the little sleep that she did get hadn't been very restful.

Once things had quieted down she had started to think about what her sister had said when she was trying to back out of the bet. How making her go through with it could make things awkward between Proto and her. Terra had been so caught up in getting her sister back that she really hadn't thought about what her sister was trying to tell her. After all it was just a losing bet kiss. But in the mist of all that she had forgotten exactly how much Whisper liked Proto. It would have been next to impossible for Whisper to kiss Emery without some of that affection finding a way through. What if Proto had detected that? She might have just thrown Sky in the middle of some thing that she knew she wasn't ready to deal with.

Quietly getting out of her bed so as not to wake anyone up she slipped into the shower and then out of the room and into the hall and walked to the lobby. Since it was still early morning there wasn't anyone around except the receptionist who was sitting at her station looking at a magazine. Deciding to loiter around for a while Terra grabbed a bagel and some cream cheese from the kitchen and went back to the lobby to eat it, immersing herself into one of the huge, plush chairs.

After a while Terra noticed that she was being watched, ever so often the receptionist would look up from her magazine and stare at her, a few minutes later she got up and went into the back to some of the offices and appeared with two other girls pointing to the magazine she had been reading and then glance at her. It was then that Terra took notice of the magazine rack that held all of the latest issues from the newest ragtag tabloid to _National Geographic; _but it was the latest _People _that caught Terra's eye.

Almost in disbelief Terra took the magazine down in both hands and stared at the cover title that was in all bolded caps. _**SWINGING BLAZES: **__the Elusive Blaze Quest Teen Vice-President Spotted Paining the Town Red! _And the picture that accompanied it was a snapshot of Chaud and her in the middle of one of their 1940's dance moves. Terra fearfully turned to the page of the article and to her horror noticed that it was full of shots of she and Chaud from the day before starting from the point where they 'borrowed' the bike from Blaze Quest and stopping where she had given Chaud a kiss on the cheek that night. How had they gotten that picture? Turning her attention from the photos Terra focused on the article, that was photographed and written by some guy named Kevin Bryce and she started to read the article to herself.

_"Everyone has those days, days where your boss sends you out on some mindless assignment, but for me, my day didn't end the way it started. Imagine my surprise when I'm walking down the street and for some reason just happen to take notice of a teenaged couple coming off a bus and heading in the opposite direction from me. To start with I really didn't take that much notice, after all it's not an uncommon sight, but it was the boy's eyes that grabbed my attention. Upon looking closer I noticed he greatly resembled Chaud Blaze although his hair was all black, I decided to follow the couple for a few seconds and was greatly rewarded when his companion who I have yet to identify called the boy "Chaud", seams as if this billionaire future playboy-"_

Terra shut the magazine just as another voice spoke up.

"Interesting reading?" it asked, which caused Terra to abruptly turn around, it was Chaud.

"No," Terra replied as she quickly placed the mag at her side, "not really," Chaud reached down and took hold of the magazine ready to take it from her. "Trust me you really don't want to read it," she continued, "or even see it for that matter."

Chaud kept his hand out. "Fine." Terra stated as she let the magazine go. "But you're not going to like it." Once Chaud took one look his eyes instantly widened.

"Told ya," Terra stated as she walked out of the lobby and back into the hall.

"How did they?" Chaud asked as he looked at the magazine, Terra knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I have no idea," she replied, "he must have shimmed up a flag pole or something." then a thought came to her mind, "you're dad doesn't read_ People_ dose he?" she asked.

* * *

"Well this vacation just keeps getting better and better." Whisper stated as she flipped through the _People_ that Chaud and Terra had brought back while everyone else was getting ready to leave for the day, "Chaud should be proud, he's made his first tabloid."

"And that's a good thing?" Terra asked, "Chaud's dad is going to kill him."

"When?" Whisper asked back. "When he finally comes back to our island nation in about six months?"

"I don't know," Terra replied, "but you know how far he went to protect his name before."

"Well I really wouldn't call this tarnishing," Whisper started as she placed the magazine on the table. "Compared to what every other million dollar kid is into this isn't even a blip on the radar. But it dose make good reading."

"Good reading?" Terra asked, "Sky the article wasn't impressive a well read fifth grader could have wrote that-" Terra started as she stopped in her tracks, "you're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked.

"Who me?" Whisper asked her face full and voice of false innocence.

"Yes, you," Terra replied as she mimicked her sisters tone.

Whisper shrugged, "Well you have to admit that its pretty good retribution, at least my kiss with Proto wasn't photographed and publicized for the whole US to see."

"Wow, harsh, but I guess I deserve that," Terra stated as her voice took on a lower tone. "As much fun as it was to see you trying to squirm you're way out of the bet, I've kinda started to feel guilty about making you go through with it."

"Really?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah," Terra replied, "I honestly just wanted to see how Proto would react if you kissed him, I really didn't think about how it might make things awkward, add when you finally did I want listing, I was so caught up in finding a way to pay you back for setting me up the way you did, that I didn't think things through, I'm sorry, even though you did kind of bring it upon yourself."

Looking into her sister's eyes Whisper could tell she was sincere. "Yeah, I know," she replied, "and I forgive you, to tell you the truth if I were in you're shoes I would have probably done the same thing. But that still doesn't help me with the awkwardness of the whole situation."

"Telling him it was the result of losing the bet wouldn't take care of that?" Terra asked.

"I sincerely doubt it," Whisper replied, "it wasn't just a losing bet kiss, I honestly wanted to kiss him, and that had to come through I'm sure. I mean Proto's no idiot."

Terra looked at her sister with utter guilt all over her face, she wanted to say something, something that would convince her sister that everything would be ok but she couldn't. With neither of the sisters speaking a silence quickly started to build until a third voice interrupted it.

"I'm not interrupting anything an I?" Proto asked as he came in.

"I never categorized a long endured silence as something," Terra replied taking this as her cue to leave as she picked up the _People _off the armchair where it was now resting leaving Whisper and Proto alone.

* * *

"She seams stressed," Chaud commented stopping Terra just short of her room at the bar in the kitchen, she hadn't even noticed him there.

"I don't blame her," Terra said as she joined him, "I shouldn't have forced her to go through with the bet when she wanted to back our, especially since I knew she liked him, I was such an idiot for not thinking that that would show through, now I've probably made things awkward between them.

"She tried to back out?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah," Terra admitted, "she was like me, didn't think she would lose, put up the stakes too high, then realized how screwed she was when she lost. And asked me to call it off, but I was too blind by revenge so see her point of view.

"Well you can put your dramatic guilt trip on hold, I told Proto it was a bet last night," Chaud replied trying to reassure Terra, "you know, that's a good thing?" he commented when Terra gave him a look that said she highly doubted everything was going to be fine.

"Chaud you and I both know that Proto isn't blind not to mention how perceptive he is, you're not going to tell me that he didn't feel anything."

Chaud looked at Terra for a few seconds before speaking again, "Actually he did," he admitted, "when I told him that kissing him was just the loosing terms of the bet, he told me that it seemed that there was more to it."

"Oh, I'm doomed," Terra stated as she threw her head down on her arms that were resting on the counter.

"Terra it's not that bad," Chaud said once again trying reassure his friend, as he picked up the _People_ she had laid down on the counter and flipped it over on it's back cover. "Or maybe it is."

"What?" Terra asked as she raised her head slightly confused at Chaud's sudden change.

"We have another problem, or more correctly you." Chaud said as he corrected himself sliding the magazine over to Terra. "I'm guessing you never looked at he back cover."

Terra took the magazine and once again looked at it noticing for the first time that this issue had been special double feature. While the cover she had seen had focused on Chaud the back cover was another story. The glossy cover consisted of a nice close up of her and the bold headline _**"WHO IS SHE?- Media scrambling to uncover identify if mysterious girl seen with heir to Blaze Quest fortune. **_Terra once gain returned to her position of despair.

"I'm double doomed." she stated.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Proto asked just as soon as Terra had left the room, looking at Whisper whom at the moment was looking at everything in the room except him.

"Yeah, sure why?" Whisper replied just as soon as she got the nerve to look him in the face being quickly taken aback again once she noticed that Proto didn't have on his shades, his azure eyes shinning brightly. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Just wondering, you've been acting a little strange ever since last night," Proto replied as he came and sat down next to her, looking at her strait in the eye, Whisper took a deep breath.

"Proto there's something you should know," she started.

"And that's one thing you don't have to worry about," Proto replied, "Chaud told me about the bet last night."

Whisper let out a hug breath of relief, realizing thought after a few seconds that it was probably premature; an air of question was still hanging around. "There's something else?" Whisper asked deciding to be the one to say it.

"Yeah you might say that," Proto replied, "I'm no expert in the art of kissing but your kiss seamed to be a little different from one that would have been the result of the loss of a bet."

"Yeah I know," Whisper replied all the while turning her gears trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't tell everything, after all there were still something she needed to figure out.

"Proto I really care about you, you have been through so much and you haven't had anyone to talk to, and in a way you've been all alone for a long time, you've been in dire need for a friend, and as corny as this sounds a hug, and this really awkward," she continued as she voice dropped.

"And all of that came out through the kiss." Proto said as he interjected.

"Yeah," Whisper replied feeling slightly more confident.

* * *

"Things seem to be going well," Chaud remarked as he watched the whole situation unfold.

"Really?" Terra asked as she looked up again just in time to see Whisper place her hand on top of Proto's and gave him a warm smile that Terra knew meant _'I really care about you and I want to be your friend' _

"Maybe," Terra replied finally starting to calm down but soon receiving a sudden jolt that completely ruined the calm atmosphere that had formed when Lan suddenly came out of nowhere.

"So who's up for some _real_ fun?!" he asked as he came into the room. Terra smiled, he never failed.

* * *

Regal quietly sat in Dr. Hikari's office as he awaited a reply from Burner and Novaman, this was it, the panicle if his revenge, his thoughts though were soon interrupted when he noticed a soft light flashing on one of the monitors, turning it on he found two open windows that contained the faces of Burner and Novaman. "Is it done?" he asked, it had taken the two long enough.

"Your wish was our command, the charges are set and awaiting your detonation." Novaman replied. "The lives of anyone in the building are yours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Burnerman said as he interrupted, "we kept up out end of the bargain, where's out payment?"

Regal let a slick smile slide across his face. "I always have liked you Burnerman, clipped, tactless, and strait to the point, five darkchips as agreed," Regal replied as he downloaded them and five darkchips appeared in front of both Burner and Novaman, the two instantly absorbing them before logging out. Regal let out a dark chuckle everything was in place, everything was ready. He then slammed his hand against a device that was hooked into one the computers and watched as static and while noise encompassed the computer before spreading it to the next, and the next...

* * *

"This is Dentech TV8 News and I'm your host Ribbita Leaps, with tonight's top story..." Ribbita started to say when static suddenly flashed across her teleprompter and the display that was projected behind her.

* * *

"Come on body slam him! body slam him!" Dex exclaimed as he and Gutsman watched a pro wrestling match on PPV, it was just fixing to get to the good part when the screen seamed to erode-

"What the?!"

* * *

Higsby nervously paced back and forth in his chip shop every now and then looking at the phone.

"Higsby is something wrong?" Shuko asked, the nerdy glassed man was acting more crazed than usual.

"I'm going to do it," Higsby replied, his answer vague but completely understandable to anyone who knew him. He slowly reached up to the phone that was mounted to the wall and slowly removing the receiver dialed the number he knew by heart, Miss Mari's.

"Hello?" Miss Mari asked over the line once she picked up, Higsby almost fainted at the sound of her voice, "Hello?" Miss Mari asked again.

"Yes, yes, hello," Higsby said as he finally managed so speak.

"Oh, hello Higsby," Miss Mari replied when she realized who it was. "Busy day?" she asked.

"I guess you can say that," Higsby answered afterward another long silence ensued.

"Hello?" Miss Mari asked again.

Higsby finally built up the courage and willed himself to speak, "Miss Mari," he stated, this time actually sounding as if he had a spine, I have a confession to make," I'm in lo-"

_click, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, schhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Regal smiled as his jamming signal continued to spread like a cancer, shifting to make himself more comfortable in his thrown he looked into the camera that had been placed in front of him and as if on cue smiled even more as the indication light turned green. Seconds later in Japan and the world over the static and white noise finally cleared only to reveal Regal on every screen, every frequency and every bandwidth. His cruel smile was completely apparent even if you couldn't see it.

"Hello," Regal stated as he gazed into the camera as well as billions of people, "My name is Dr. Alexander King Regal, welcome to hell."

TBC


	10. Home Sweet Home?

Chapter 10

Home Sweet Home?

"Sweet freedom!" Tasha exclaimed as she ran into a somersault as she exited the law office, it had been three days and her parents had made no progress. Needless to say she was going to stick around anymore.

"I was wondering when you were going to break out." Breeze stated as she materialized beside her. "What's up with the whole jailbird routine anyway? Why did mom say you couldn't leave?"

"I have no idea," Tasha replied. "I think mom needs to prove that she's a competent parent since dad decided to challenge the custody arrangement. But I'll tell you what, if dad does somehow get custody away form mom there's no way I'm going to live with him and his new nineteen year old bride. Not even if it's partial custody."

"Well that's just great." Breeze replied, "Now you're going to seem like a rebellious child and make it look like mom can't handle you."

"I think the lawyer will understand," Tasha replied, "besides, what teenager is going to stay in a law office, when all Tokyo is laid out before them?" she replied as she noticed on of the retro movie theaters that showed nothing but old movies. "Come on!" Tasha suddenly exclaimed as she grabbed Breeze by the hand and pulled her into the theater. Breeze smiled as she saw the title that had to have caught Tasha's eye. _Transformers... _

* * *

"Now this is what I call a vacation." Lan stated as he and the gang got out of the car at one of the greatest state parks on the west coast, in-line, skateboards, dirt boards you name it, it was all there. Not to mention it was a hop, skip and jump from the beach.

"Tell me again why we had to come here?" Proto asked as he got out of the car, skating wasn't his thing. Yet again what was?

"Because we don't want to hear Lan gripe for the whole vacation." Terra said as she walked up and glanced back at Lan who seemed completely content. Like a kid in a candy store.

"So you think with eight years of practice you've finally gotten to the point where you can finally handle me?" Mega asked as he walked up behind his brother as a skateboard materialized in his hand.

Lan looked back, this is what he had been waiting for. "You're on."

Terra looked as the two brothers walked away and then looked back at Roll who was currently following Maylu to some of the stands and looking as lost as ever. Mega really needed to tell the poor girl the truth.

"Someone really needs to tell Roll the truth." Terra commented out loud. "She hasn't enjoyed herself since she got here."

"And who do you suggest tell her?" Chaud asked.

"Well I was thinking Hub," Terra replied, "You know since he's the secret keeper."

"So you don't think that a little bird should tell her?" Proto asked as he looked over at the green eyed girl. Proto had his shades on but Terra didn't need to see his eyes to know what he was implying. His vibes said everything.

"Exactly what are you implying?" Terra asked in mock defense.

"Maylu," Proto replied, "she may be perceptive, but she knew the exact questions to ask and how to spin it."

"Yeah, that was great wasn't it?" Terra asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Not really," Proto replied, the only reason he had even told Maylu was because he had sensed that she already knew.

"You told her?" Chaud asked in surprise, the way Proto had been holding back he was amazed he had come forward so soon. "Well you were going to have to tell her sometime Emery, as much as she's around."

"You're taking her side?" Proto asked, he still hadn't warmed up to the fact about telling anyone his secret.

"It's not as much her side as it is practicality." Chaud replied.

Proto remained ever silent.

Terra looked back at the lone navi; she could see where his feelings were coming from. It wasn't that he was so against telling anyone the truth as much as it was what the truth reminded him of; his father, the man who in essence had abandoned him. If he only knew who he had become. Terra's attention slowly turned from Proto and back to the skate park, and caught a glimpse of Lan and Mega who at the moment were completely enjoying themselves.

"So are you going to stand here all say or are you going to skate?" Chaud asked after a while. The atmosphere had cooled of and needed to be picked up somehow.

"You know me all too well," Terra replied as she looked over her shoulder at the boy and back to the rental shack.

"You're not going to rent your skates are you?" Chaud asked.

"As opposed to buying a custom pair?" Terra asked, "of course I'm renting, you know how much those cost? My dad may have given me his credit card but that doesn't mean I can go buck wild.

"Whoever said you were going to be the one paying?" Chaud asked as he flipped put his platinum card, "Besides I don't know why anyone would even want to rent shoes, everyone knows that that little spray of_ Lysol_ they shoot in the heel doesn't do anything, and who wants fungus on their socks?"

Terra batted her eyes in disgust as she took the card, "Thanks for reminding me."

* * *

Whisper looked on as she watched Airie and Chaud walk over to the rental shack, and then back to Proto who was still silent, but it wasn't his usual coolness.

"Hey, cheer up." Whisper said softly as she took Proto's hand and swung it a little, attempting to cheer him up. She knew what he was thinking, that Maylu wasn't the only person who in the long run would need to know. With high school fast approaching he and Chaud were going to be around Lan's group of extended friends more often and it would be a lot easier for everyone if they knew, because I mean seriously, who would want to watch what they say 24/7?

"It's kinda hard to." Proto replied, he hadn't thought about his father in a long time, and now that he was it was bringing back a lot of old feelings.

Whisper took in a deep breath as she thought about what she was going to say next. "You know," she said as calmly and caringly as she could, "if you're ever going to move past this you're going to have to face him."

Proto looked back at his friend through his shades. "I know,"

* * *

"Well it's about time we got some new customers," the manager of the custom shop stated as Terra and Chaud walked in, "business has been pretty slow lately believe it or not. So what can I do for you? Skates? Boards? Repairs? My name's Kaleb by the way."

Terra smiled, "Skates will be fine, my dear friend here reminded me of the many advantages of having you own pair, mainly the health reasons." Terra replied as she sat on one of the many stools and grabbed a nearby catalog and skimming through the various styles: retro, modern, futuristic...

"So you see anything you like?" Kaleb asked a few seconds later as she came back with a scale to measure Terra's feet. As Terra took off her shoe to give him her foot she noticed just how cute he was, tanned skin, sparkling blond surfer hair, and gleaming blue eyes.

"Yeah," Terra replied just as soon as she tore her eyes away, "I like this retro style, they remind me of a pair my mom had as a kid." Terra said as she handed him the catalog pointing to a pair of in-line skates that were a combination of plastic, man made materials, and mesh, laced up the front and were equipped with the brakes in the toe and heel.

"Nice choice," the boy replied, "you have a good eye, that's our best seller, people tend to like the high ankle, the support helps their balance." Kaleb replied as he finished measuring both her feet, "and you're in luck, we have your size, you run a little narrow through the heel but that's easy enough to fix. Any specific colors you prefer?"

It didn't take Terra anytime to think about it. "Purple, black and sliver," she replied as she reached back to unfasten her locket chain. "Would it be any trouble to add this symbol to the ankle guards?" she asked as she handed it to Kaleb.

"Not at all," Kaleb replied as he took the necklace in hand giving it a quick look, "now if you'll excuse me your skates should be done with in the hour." Kaleb said as he headed to the back.

"Nice guy," Chaud commented as she walked over to where Terra stood after Kaleb had gone into the back.

"Yeah," Terra replied as she looked at her friend smiling. "Thinking about getting a skateboard?" Terra asked. She had noticed Chaud looking at the boards when she was having her feet measured and was wondering if the boy protégé was thinking about resurrecting an old hobby.

"Already thought about it," Chaud replied as he showed her a board that he had in his hand, it was a shimmering midnight blue and had silver flames that ran up vertically and black wheels.

"You even remember how to ride?" Terra asked thinking how it had probably been 8 years since he'd been on one.

"Of course," Chaud replied. "Skateboarding is like riding, a bike or driving, once you learn you never forget." Emphasizing his point he placed the board on the ground and shot it up in the air by bringing his foot down on its tip instantly catching it. "Besides, I thought it might help me blend in since I've registered for the next school term."

"You've what?" Terra asked in surprised shock as Chaud's face remained completely calm. "You're serious?" she asked. "Why?"

"Tutoring's gotten a little old." Chaud stated "and I'm tired of forcing myself into Dad's mold."

Terra looked on at her friend in almost disbelief "Wow, you really are changing," she replied, "becoming you're own person, kinda scary."

"Maybe," Chaud stated, "but I think it's about time I did, I don't think my mom would have liked me turning into a carbon copy of my old man."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have." Terra replied. "She'd be proud of you Chaud," Terra said realizing that another dampener had been placed on the mood, even though it wasn't as bad as before but it was still bittersweet. She couldn't help but wonder that for a day that seemed to be perfect why did it seem that it was becoming anything but?

* * *

-Schooom, schooom- That was the sound of wheel against cement inside the bowl as Lan and Mega had at it. Lan was surprised that Hub's leave of absence hadn't affected his skills. After 8 years he was still better than him, just out of reach, like he always had been.

"So you want to try again?" Mega asked after Lan landed and coasted to the edge of the bowl a few feet over, "best 2 out of 3?"

Lan contemplated his brother's challenge, as much as he would have loved being able to prove that he was capable of outshining him, they both knew that there was something much more important that needed to be taken care of.

"Nah," Lan replied, "I know I usually let my competitiveness override my better judgment, but when it comes to you I know I'm beat. Besides there's something you need to resolve that you've put off long enough." Lan stated as he looked into his brother's eyes noticing a slight tinge of fear and nervousness, "you need to tell her," he continued, "she's seen the changes from the very start, and she doesn't know what's going in with you, she's worried, and you need to stop avoiding her, because it's only making it worse."

Mega knew that Lan was right, Roll knew him almost as well as anyone, and he knew she noticed the small shifts in his personality that had been made since Lan had discovered the truth. But it was one thing to tell your brother that you were still alive but was now a netnavi, and quite another to tell the girl who has a crush on you that you're not exactly like her.

Mega smiled, "This is so weird," he stated, "usually I'm the one nagging you to get something done, it's never been the other way around."

"Yeah, that's why you need to do this," Lan replied, "I won't last long as the responsible one."

Mega chuckled as he looked into the stands and spotted where Roll was sitting with Maylu. She did look pretty unsettled. After a second or two Roll noticed that Mega was looking at her and gave him a short wave. Mega waved back.

"Hey it's now or never," Lan stated trying to keep the pressure on, "waiting's not going to make this any easier."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mega replied as he popped up his skateboard catching it before he turned to leave. It was now or never.

Lan smiled as he watched Hub walk away, maybe after he told Roll the truth and the stress was lifted from his shoulders things would finally get back to normal. Normal for them anyway, however Lan was only able to enjoy the fruits of his labor for so long before he had to move to avoid being clobbered by another boarder who suddenly appeared over the bowls edge.

"Hey watch where you're going jerk!" Lan exclaimed as the boy landed about a foot away, "who do you think you are?"

"Just the person who thinks you need to stop being such a safety hazard Hikari," the boy replied as he pulled off his helmet. Giving Lan the shock of his life when he did. It was Chaud.

"Who are you?" Lan asked when he was able to speak again before he had to make another quick dodge. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stand so close. This time it was Terra.

"Yeah I know, it's scary isn't it?" the green eyed teen stated as she skated over. "But he was a normal kid once Lan, believe it or not."

Lan remained awestruck, he still hadn't quite gotten over the shock of having seen Chaud dance the night before, and now skateboarding? Although when he thought about it, it did strangely fit in with his personality.

"What's the matter Hikari?" Chaud asked attempting to get a rise out of Lan, "cat got your tongue or you're just afraid I'll school you?" That did the trick.

"Heh," Lan chuckled as he looked the teen the eye, "we'll see about that." Lan might have been humble enough to accept defeat from Mega , but it would be a cold day in Hades before he would allow Chaud Blaze to outshine him at his own thing.

"Well then let's go," Chaud replied as he placed his board over the bowl's edge before dropping off, with Lan right behind him leaving Terra all alone.

"Boys." Terra thought as she watched the two for a second before she looked toward the stands and spotted Maylu and Roll. Being ever thankful for thick socks she pulled off her skates before heading over, as she got closer she noticed she wasn't the only one headed that way when she saw Mega, slowing down she watched as he spoke to Roll for a few seconds before they walked off together. As she sat down next to Maylu neither one of them spoke but they were thinking the same thing. This was it.

* * *

"So have you been enjoying yourself?" Mega asked as he and Roll walked along, "we haven't been around each other lately."

"It's been ok, but I miss you," Roll replied happy to be finally with him, but she could sense that he wasn't here just to be with her so she forced up the courage to as a question she had been afraid to ask ever since the beginning of the vacation. "You haven't been avoiding me have you?"

The question hit Mega like a ton if bricks, he had been avoiding her, but wasn't for any reason she could possibly be thinking of.

"That's why I need to talk to you," Mega replied as he led Roll off to a quite spot. "I kinda have been avoiding you; but it's not what you think."

"Mega what's wrong?" Roll asked as the boy took a hold of her hands, he was tense, hands trembling, and she could feel the apprehension in his voice.

Mega took a deep breath; there was no turning back now, not when Roll knew something was up.

"Roll has Maylu ever mentioned a boy named Hub Hikari to you?" Mega asked as the long buried pressure of his secret began to rise.

Roll had to think about it as the question caught her off guard. "Once or twice," she replied, "Maylu's never spoken to me personally about him, but she's said the name before. Why, who is he?"

"He's Lan's brother," Mega replied, "older brother actually, Lan's a twin." Mega watched for Roll's reaction as he spoke the words, but received none, it was obvious the blond navi didn't have a clue where he was headed.

"I thought that Lan was an only child," Roll replied, no one's ever mentioned he had a brother, what happened to him? Where is he?"

"See that's where everything gets complicated," Mega replied, "Hub died when he and Lan were six, he had a heart condition called HBD, there was never much hope. And since he died so young no one really ever knew about him, epically since Lan made most of his friends after Hub died. Maylu was the only one he had from before."

Roll caught her breath, "Oh poor Lan, that had to be horrible, losing someone like that who's so close to you. But what dose that have to do with you?"

"Everything," Mega replied, "you've noticed how Lan and I have gotten closer lately haven't you?"

"Sure," Roll replied, "it would be pretty hard to miss. Why?"

"Well let's just say that Lan discovered that he and I have a little more in common than he thought."

Roll was still confused, "Mega what are you saying?" she asked, his vagueness was beginning to concern her.

Mega smiled softly, "What I'm saying is that contrary to what everyone believes Hub didn't die, not technically anyway. When Dr. Hikari learned that his son's life was in jeopardy he was desperate to find a way to save it, and he did. Roll I'm Hub Hikari." Mega watched as everything sunk in, all his vague statements were coming together. Out of shock Roll remained silent. Mega continued. "Right when I was about to die my dad found a way to upload my consciousness, so even though my body failed me I wouldn't disappear, after that he took my DNA and turned it into a navi code. He saved my life."

Roll looked deep into Mega's eyes she was surprised that he had managed to keep his secret under wraps for so long, it seemed so unbelievable. Mega was human?...

"Roll please say something," Mega asked as he looked at his friend, it was apparent that she was trying take everything in, but her silence was killing him. However just when Roll was about to they were interrupted by a burst of white noise as all the music and advertisements suddenly stopped and were replaced by static...

* * *

"What I wouldn't give to know what they're saying." Terra commented once she and Maylu lost sight of Mega and Roll. "How do you think she'll react?"

"I wish I knew," Maylu replied, "unfortunately Roll's never been in this situation before. There's a lot riding on this though."

Terra thought about what Maylu was saying finding that it was true. There was a lot riding on this. Roll's reaction would have a huge impact on Mega, after all that's what had held him back so long, fear of nonacceptance,of being treated diffrently.

"Maybe once this is all over things will go back to normal." Terra replied. "At least our version of normal."

"Hopefully," Maylu replied as she thought about Mega as well. Besides her Roll was one of Mega's closest friends excluding Lan, and how she was going to react would either make his day or turn his world upside down. Maylu continued to think about all the different outcomes that could happen as she looked down the beach, suddenly smiling when she spotted a rather interesting sight.

"What's so funny?" Terra asked when she noticed Maylu's disposition change.

"Look for yourself," Maylu replied as she pointed toward the beach. "even in the darkest of storms they're always a silver lining. At least someone's having fun."

Terra turned to see what Maylu was talking about expecting to see that she had been pointing to Lan and Chaud but was surprised when she saw that it was Whisper and Proto, and even more surprised to see them playing volleyball. She had wondered where they had wandered off to. She could even see that Whisper had managed to get Proto to take his shades off. Now that was interesting. Just when Terra was about to comment about the scene herself the music that had been playing in the background abruptly stopped and was replaced with a shrill whine and white noise; as static came over the radio, as well as the advertisement screens that were around.

"What is that?" Maylu asked as she covered her ears.

"I have no idea," Terra replied as she covered her ears too catching the static clear from one advertisement screens out of the corner of her eye, what she saw shocked her...

"Regal..."

* * *

"Nooooo..." Tasha said as she let out a whine trying to fight back tears as she looked at the movie screen. The evil Sector 7 FBI agents were capturing Bumblebee pinning him to the ground.

"You do know that this is just a movie don't you?" Breeze asked as she leaned over and whispered into her sister/cousin's ear.

"I don't care." Tasha said letting out another whine, as her tears finally spilled over, just as the scene was about to change, the movie suddenly stopped as static replaced it, and then Regal's face...

* * *

"Come on guys hurry we have to catch the first flight out of here!" Chaud exclaimed as the group of friends rushed through the airport. Once Regal had made his brief appearance the group had dropped everything, called a car and got there as fast as they could. They hadn't even gone back to the hotel. "I knew that there was something telling me tha this was a bad idea, we played right into Regal's plan."

"Chaud don't blame yourself, its not your fault," Terra replied as she tried to console her friend. "we can't let Regal control our lives just bacause he's out there."

"But if something happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen Chaud, not if we get back in time," Proto interjected as he tried to calm him down. Chaud always felt as if he had to put the world on his shoulders. When Chaud looked back he noticed that in the midst of the rush that Proto hadn't put his shades back on, his azure eyes glowing with confidence, even if he could see concern fraying at the edges.

"That may be a problem." Mega replied as he looked at one if the time boards as all of the outgoing flights suddenly showed as having been cancled...

"There is no way we're leaving here," Terra said as she came back, the group had split up trying to find any open flights back home but they had come up empty, "Regal's virus jammed up their systems for like five minutes, and there were a lot of near misses, they're surprised no one was killed."

"Yeah, I found the same thing," Mega added as he walked up, "they want everyone to stay here for the time being."

"And I would totally agree except for the fact that we can't stay. So what are we going to do?" Terra asked, "Who knows what Regal's doing back home?"

"I think I may have an idea," Maylu stated as she looked back at the time boards.

"What?" Lan and Mega asked simultaneously causing Roll to flinch when they did, she could see it now.

"Well they said that all the comercial flights had been cancled, but they didn't say anything about private."

"But we don't have time for that." Chaud mentioned. "Do you know how long it would take to send for another plane?"

"I wasn't talking about one of your jets," Maylu replied, "I was talking about someone else's. We can hitchhike a way back."

"There's a flight going west in ten minutes," Lan said once they found a time board that showed the private flight's plans.

"Where's it headed?" Chaud asked.

"Netopia," Lan replied as he took a closer look, "and they're making a fuel stop in Dentech."

"How many seats?" Whisper asked, it would be horrible to find a flight back but there not be any available room.

Lan smiled, "Four," he replied.

"Looks like some of us are going cargo," Mega commented.

* * *

"Come on hurry they're going to leave any minute!" Proto exclaimed as the group climbed the last flight of stairs. Lan had neglected to mention that the outgoing flight was a helicopter.

"You could have mentioned that the flight was a helicopter, Hikari." Chaud stated annoyance ringing in his voice.

"Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures," Lan replied, "besides I wouldn't have taken you for someone to complain."

"I'm not complaining," Chaud replied, "But the fact that we would have to climb ten stories to get to the roof since the elevators have been shut down should have been taken into account."

"Whatever," Lan stated.

"So were you able to tell her or did Regal cut you off?" Terra asked as she caught up to Mega as she climbed the stairs, since Roll was further back Terra decided to take advantage of a moment when Roll couldn't overhear.

"I got to tell her," Mega replied, "but Regal cut off her answer."

"How'd she take it?"

"Blank shock," Mega replied, "not that I blame her, there was no way she could have predicted what I told her."

Terra didn't say anything else as they reached the top if the stairs that led to the roof, there wasn't much she could say.

* * *

"Ok, 2-4-9-0 you are clear for take off."

"Roger that," Charlie Airstar replied as he pulled back on the steering wheel to take off, after a long trip he as finally going home.

"Charlie wait!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from within the computers systems, it was Charlie's netnavi Gyroman.

"Gyroman what's wrong?" Charlie asked as he let go of the wheel, his aviator type navi hardly ever yelled.

"There are some children on the roof," the navi replied, "they came from nowhere."

"Children?" Charlie asked in question as he looked out of his window to see what his navi was talking about, noticing that there were four teens standing at the edge of the roof by the door and they seemed to be trying to flag him down. Taking a closer look it seemed like he'd seen them somewhere before but he couldn't place them. Turning off his engine he stepped out. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be up here when a helicopter's taking off?" he asked. "What are you kids doing here?"

"We need a ride back home," Chaud replied to the blond aviator, "you're making a fuel stop in Dentech, Japan before heading on to Netopia aren't you?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "but home might be the last place you want to be right now. From what I hear that Dr. Regal's pretty much gotten control over everything."

"That's exactly why we need to get there." Chaud stated as he brought up is PET showing Charlie his digital netsaver badge. "We need to shut him down."

Charlie smiled, "I thought you looked familiar," he replied as he realized why they had been so desperate, "Don't worry, I'll get you back."

* * *

"So what were you guys doing in the states?" Charlie asked as he sat back in the pilot's seat and handed Terra, Lan, Chaud, and Maylu a set of headphones, "You're pretty far from home."

"We were on vacation, not that that matters now," Terra replied as she slipped the headset over her head, this was low, even for Regal.

"Well I wouldn't worry, you guys took out Regal once, you can do it again," Charlie replied as he punched something into his PET. "Gyroman are we still clear for take off?" he asked.

"Roger that, Charlie," came the navi's reply.

"Good," Charlie stated as he looked at his four new passengers. "Now let's get you guys home."

* * *

Regal smiled as he looked at one of his monitors observing that there was a private flight leaving the LA International Airport with four more passengers than it was scheduled to have. He could only guess who they were. Only a little while longer...he pressed a button on his thrown.

"Yeah master?" a darkloid replied, he was the unidentified one from before.

"You're almost up."

"Finally..." the navi replied as he clinched his fist.

Regal typed in a few commands and pulled up a new window that peered into the security room where he had stationed Dark Megaman, Protoman and Whisper, it was time for their end. He pressed the intercom. "Dark Protoman," he called adressing the whole team, "you're up.

* * *

"You're up..." the words rang in Dark Whisper's mind as she. Dark Megaman, and Protoman walked through the metro line's computer systems, there was no turning back.

"Hey you're not suppose to be in here!" one of the metro line's security navi's called out when he noticed the intruders. The three darkliods turned around.

"I'm sorry," Dark Whisper whispered, so low it was barely audible, she then raised her default weapon. "Whisper Shock!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Charlie exclaimed as he landed in the middle of Dentech Park the blades whipping up the air causing the trees to swirl, it was eerily calm. There was no music, no noise, no advertisements running. Everything was almost at a stand still.

"Thanks for the ride." Terra replied as she handed her headset back and everyone else pilled out. "I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"No need, just save the world." Charlie replied as Terra got out and he shut his door, pulled up on his wheel, and once again headed off onto the skies.

"You can guarantee it." Chaud stated as he and the rest of the gang watched as Charlie disappeared out of view.

* * *

"Nice kids," Gyroman commented as he took over the piloting for a while.

"Yeah they are," Charlie agreed as he looked back out the window watching Dentech City disappear, "be careful."

* * *

"Now what?" Lan asked once Charlie finally disappeared from view and Mega, Proto, Whisper, and Roll materialized. Regal was out there somewhere, but they were pretty much helpless if they didn't know where he was.

"We wait," Chaud replied, much to his dismay, "Regal knows we're here, it's his move."

"How right you are," Regal's voice replied as the static cleared once more reveling the twisted doctors face. "Welcome home."

TBC


	11. All the Kings Horses & All the Kings Men

Chapter 11

All the Kings Horses and All the Kings Men

"Don't look so surprised you knew this was coming, it was only a mater of time." Regal continued with a devilish grin as he looked down on the young netsavers faces, "What? No witty banter or sarcastic comeback? I'm disappointed."

"As many times as we've done this dance it goes without saying." Chaud replied. "And this will be the last time."

"I couldn't agree more," Regal replied as he typed in a couple of commands which caused all of the other advertisement screens to switch from their static state to showing a countdown, "you have a train to catch."

"Train?" Terra asked.

"Metro actually," Regal replied, "the christening of the new line hit a few snags, three to be exact and in about 25 minutes it'll crash onto the Dentech Central Station, so you better hurry, your parents lives depend on it."

"You didn't…" Whisper whispered in a low tone but somehow Regal still heard it.

"No I didn't," Regal replied, "but your parents are trapped in Scilab with about 100lbs of armed TNT ready to detonate at anytime. Stop the train in time and you may be able to save your parents, but if you don't…"

Regal faded out after that.

Everything was going better than he had hoped.

* * *

"Bravo," came the condemnation as Regal ended his broadcast, "what are they going to do?"

"Play the self-sacrificing hero," Regal replied as he turned around to look at his newest darkloid, "and lose everything."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you think's happening out there? They should be back by now." Famous asked as he and the rest of the captive group sat and waited. Dr. Hikari had managed to get the truth out of his son's darkened counterpart. The cold truth that it was. Regal wanted them dead, and with the way he had orchestrated matters he might just get his way.

"I'm sure they're doing what they need to do." Dr. Hikari replied. Regal was bound to hand them the villainest's favorite choice: either allow your family to perish or sacrifice the lives of countless others. But they all knew what choice the kids would make, and it would be the right one. Dr. Hikari thought about his children and his wife. He closed his eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

"What's going to happen now?" Maylu asked as the screen that Regal had been on faded out and began to display the countdown, 19 min.

"We're going to stop that train." Mega replied as he turned around to look at his childhood friend. "But first we need to get you someplace safe. You don't need to get caught in Regal's web.

"Yeah you're probably right," Maylu replied, she wanted to stay and help but truthfully there was nothing she could do.

"I'll take them home," Whisper volunteered, she was sure the group could do without her for a little while.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Proto asked, "You'll have to come back alone."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Regal's not going to be worried about me. I don't think he sees me as much of a threat." Whisper replied as she, Maylu and Roll started to walk away. Looking over at Roll, Whisper could see that it seamed she had a lot on her mind, and they hadn't made it very far before Roll ran back.

"Mega's there's something I have to tell you," Roll stated as she ran back the blue navi, but she was quickly pushed away.

"Roll there isn't time, you need to get out of here."

"But,-"

"No buts, I want you to be safe," Mega replied as he took a hold of Roll's shoulders, "You can tell me later. I'll still be here, I promise."

"Ok," Roll stated as she left again, catching back up to Whisper and Maylu.

"Now what?" Mega asked when the girls finally disappeared from sight.

Proto turned around, "Find that train."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding," Lan said as he, Chaud and Terra stood in top of an overpass, "I am not going to jump on a moving train, that's like a 20 foot drop."

"So what, you're just going to let your dad and all these people die?" Chaud asked, he knew that wasn't what Lan meant but he needed him to get past his fear.

"That's not what I meant," Lan replied, "but considering the fact that this train is border lining 300mph how do you suggest we get on it without killing ourselves? We may be crossfused but even that has its limits."

"Don't worry I've go to covered," Terra stated as she looked off into the distance before she tossed Lan and Chaud a battlechip, she could just see the train. "I guess it's a good thing I sometimes have too much time on my hands."

"Magnetic soles?" Lan asked as he looked at the battlechip not recognizing the name, "homemade?"

"Yeah." Terra replied, "It helps tame my over active imagination."

"You sure this'll work?" Lan asked, he was still skeptical.

"You have a better idea Hikari?" Chaud asked as he quickly crossed out for a second as he imputed the new chip. There wasn't time to find a better idea, they just had to pray that it would work. A few seconds later he felt a hand slipping into his. Looking up he noticed that it was Terra. She was standing between him and Lan and had taken a hold of both their hands. Looking off Chaud saw that the train was almost on top of them.

3-2-1

_-Thunk-_

* * *

"What was that?" Dark Whisper asked as she tied up the last of the conductors. It could have been her imagination but she thought she heard something land on the roof.

"They're here," Dark Proto replied, "you all know what to do, and stick to the plan, they can't know we're on their side."

* * *

"Lan you're not dead you can open your eyes now." Terra stated, the gang had taken the jump and had landed safely in about the center of the train.

"You sure?" Lan asked as he opened his eyes half afraid he was going to see the pearly gates.

"I can't believe these things actually held." Chaud commented as he effortlessly lifted his foot, it didn't feel heavy at all.

"That was kinda the point," Terra replied, "they're strong enough that nothing can knock us off the train, but they can be lifted just as easily as your foot."

"Wow, bravo, that's….boring, and we'll just see about that." Came the sarcastic comment, which caused Chaud, Terra, and Lan to turn around seeing that it was Dark Whisper and Dark Mega and Protoman. "What took you so long?"

"Maybe the fact that we had to cross the entire Pacific Ocean to get here, Daddy's let you out of the house I see." Terra replied making note that there was no dimentional area.

"Yeah." Dark Whisper said. "What can we say? We wanted to come out and play. But Daddy can still ground us if he wants, and take all this freedom away so I plan on being a _very _good girl; which sadly for you is very bad."

"I would suggest that you get out of out way."

"Why?" Dark Whisper asked, "Oh yeah, because you have to save your daddies don't you, well you better get on the ball," she continued as a clock suddenly appeared from nowhere above her, "your running out of time." Dark Whisper continued with a monovalent smile; that was until a plasma shot hit her from out of the blue knocking her to the ground causing everyone to look for who had fired the shot. It had been Whisper.

"What are you trying to do? Delete me?" Dark Whisper asked.

The look on Whisper's face didn't change. "Don't temp me." She replied.

Dark Whisper's face broke into a rich grin, she hadn't been expecting this. She looked Whisper dead in the eye, "Oh I plan too." she replied as she activated a long sword, "areasteal battlechip in!" she called as she disappeared reappearing before Whisper bringing down her sword only to have it quickly met.

All Terra could do was look on in shock, she had never seen her sister like this. Dark Whisper saw her expression too mistaking it for annoyance for not having been attacked first. "Oh don't worry," Dark Whisper stated as she replicated herself. I haven't forgotten about you.

* * *

Chaud and Lan looked on as Dark Whisper's replica started to lead Terra away from the group, as well as Dark Whisper and Whisper's continuing confrontation. This had been unexpected.

Dark Protoman and Dark Megaman observed the two for a while before recalling their attention.

"Hey," they stated in unison as they doubled themselves. "Don't forget about us."

"Wouldn't think of it," Chaud replied as he and Lan turned around before splitting into double crossfusion, their brothers standing beside them, "not on a million years."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Whisper yelled as she swung her sword at Dark Whisper. She didn't have time for fooling around with her, the lives of her father and the people on this train were at stake.

Dark Whisper was in a continual state of disbelief, she was amazed at the level of power Whisper was throwing at her, and she was finding it harder to avoid her strikes. "Barrier battlechip in!" she exclaimed as she threw up a force field to block one of Whispers attacks, however she misjudged the level of power and Whisper's sword cut right through striking her. "AAAHHH," Dark Whisper screamed as the sword cut through her right arm. Whisper was slightly taken aback by her reaction.

"To say you're always talking tough, I expected more out of you."

Dark Whisper looked back up at her, if she only knew why she wasn't like she always had been. She activated another sword. "Elect sword battlechip in download!"

* * *

"Bamboo sword battlechip in download!" Dark Whisper's replica called out as she activated the weapon and charged at her opponent.

"Areasteal battlechip in!" Terra called out as her body teleported form her previous position to one behind Dark Whisper. "Wide sword battlechip in!" she called out again as she jumped up ready to strike only to have Dark Whisper spin quickly around to meet her.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Dark Whisper said with a smile.

Terra grinned as she pushed herself back flipping into the air, and then bringing her leg underneath Dark Whisper knocking them from under her, "I already have."

* * *

"Long sword battlechip in!" Dark Mega and Dark Protoman called out as they both activated the glowing sword attacking together.

"Watch out!" Chaud called when the two darkloids started coming their way as he and Lan jumped to either side, meeting back up behind them.

"This might be harder than we thought." Lan commented, if Dark Mega and Dark Protoman were going to be attacking together it was going to be hard to get anything through.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight fire with fire," Chaud replied, "think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely," Lan replied as he turned his attention back to Dark Mega and Dark Protoman who were ready to attack again.

"Fire sword, aqua sword, battlechip in!" Dark Megaman and Dark Protoman said as they brought up their respective weapons bringing on another double assault, Lan and Chaud barely managed to avoid getting slashed.

"Ok this ends now, come on," Chaud called as he and Lan regrouped and matched up battlechips, "lets do this."

"Hey losers!" Lan exclaimed as he attempted to provoke their opponents. "Is that all you got?"

"You wish…" Dark Megaman replied as he and Dark Protoman started another advance once more.

"That's just what we wanted to hear," Chaud stated as he and Lan advanced as well jumping in the air as Dark Megaman and Protoman brought up their swords, "steal toe battleship in!"

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Mega asked as he and Dark Megaman pushed against one another with their swords, they were in a complete deadlock, as he looked into Dark Megaman's eyes he was surprised at when he saw, the anger and fire that always burned was gone, it was strange…it was almost seamed as if he was looking into his own eyes. How was that possible? Being distracted, as he was Mega didn't notice that he had let his guard down until it was too late and Dark Megaman took full advantage.

"Dark wide sword battlechip in!" he called as he delivered as nasty strike to Mega's forearm. "Shouldn't get distracted," Dark Megaman commented as he tried to keep a hold on his crumbling mask. He knew why Mega's concentration had wavered; he had seen who he was turning into. Pausing for a second Dark Megaman looked inside himself trying to find any fragment of darkness that remained. Finding what was probably the last he brought it to the surface causing his now dark forest green eyes to once again burn fire red, but it wasn't going to last long. "Muramasa, battlechip in!"

* * *

"Double swords battleship in!" Dark Protoman called out as he transformed both his arms into the respective weapons before he charged his doppelganger.

"Long sword battlechip in!" Proto said as he counteracted the attack blocking both the swords almost effortlessly, almost. Something strange was going on, the battle was beginning to be too balanced. Ever since Proto had first faced his dark counterpart he had found that the navi was identical to him in every way save his morality. Instead of showing relentlessness in battle Dark Protoman always took it up a notch to the point of being vicious, but today it seemed as if he was holding back, as if he was only fighting hard enough to make it look like Proto was having to work for whatever damage he was able to cause, when it was actually all too easy. What was going on? "Elect sword battlechip in!" Proto called out again as he charged the dark navi.

"Bloody quartet!" Dark Protoman exclaimed as Protoman advanced and his double swords vanished being replaced by the four short and deadly metal serrated blades. When Proto got close he swung aiming for his back.

"Areasteal battlechip in!" Proto called out when he realized what Dark Proto was doing as he teleported from his place and then delivered a spin kick to the square of his back sending him to the trains roof leaving him pinned when one of his blades went through. "Muramasa, battlechip in!" Proto exclaimed as he brought down the gleaming sword only to have Dark Protoman block it, and then knock him back enough so he could get free.

"Good move," Dark Protoman commented, "lets see if you can do it again."

"We'll see," Proto replied as he brandished his sword before he and Dark Protoman charged each other again. This time ending up in a deadlock. As Proto looked for an advantage he began to notice other oddities about his darkened double. Since Dark Protoman was created from what Proto had been like when he had been under the influence of the darkchips he could tell that something was off. The suit and the strengthened armor along with the red visor was still the same but it seemed like Dark Protoman had somehow lost some muscle tone, and his cream colored wild mane of hair had somehow been tamed becoming lighter. While Proto was noticing this Dark Protoman could see the realization, mustering up whatever extra strength he could he pushed himself away from Proto, breaking his thoughts, but it was already too late. Proto had noticed too many discrepancies, and there was only one way to resolve them, he had to get Dark Proto's visor off. "Long sword battlechip in!" Proto called out again as he exchanged his sword and managed to catch Dark Proto off guard as he delivered a blow across his helmet being rewarded when he heard the sickening crack of it starting to break.

Dark Protoman was shocked but not surprised as he brought his sword back up to block another strike by Proto that was aimed at his head, only he misread Proto's intentions when it proved to be a feign and he received a heavy sucker punch to the side of his face which extended the crack and shattered the helmet causing Dark Protoman to stumble back as he grabbed his face. After a few seconds his long hair as well as the remnants of his helmet pixilated out leaving behind a short spiked cut that was identical to Proto's although his hair was more grayish silver than white, he even had the same black streaks. Proto could only stare as Dark Protoman slowly removed his hand and looked up at him with a pair of dusty slate eyes which were completely devoid of any form of hate or anger. What was this?

"Log me out." Dark Protoman stated.

"What?" Proto asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Just _do it_ Emery," Dark Protoman exclaimed, "hundreds of lives depend on it!"

For a second Proto hesitated, not sure if he was walking into a trap, but something in the darkloid's eyes said otherwise, bringing down his sword he cut Dark Protoman through his crest and watched as he disappeared. Was he on his side?

* * *

"Anti sword, anti damage battlechip in!" Megaman called out as Dark Megaman came at him at full force leaving him to damage only a rag doll in his image. Dark Megaman was fixing to make another move when Protoman streaked past them heading toward the engine of the train, that meant only one thing...and his thoughts were backed up when he heard his leader's voice through their own neural link.

"DM, back off, there isn't much time left," Dark Protoman's words rang in the back of his mind, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dark Megaman groaned as Mega took advantage of the situation as he sliced his forearm.

Mega paused as he watched Dark Megaman grab his wound, he'd never seen him do that, when he had fought DM before the pain never seemed to phase him, in fact Mega wasn't even sure Dark Megaman could feel pain. Now seeing him cringe he almost seemed...human...however Mega didn't have time to dwell on it, he was running out of time, squaring Dark Megaman back up he charged again, "Fire sword battlechip in!"

Dark Megaman only managed to counteract at the last second, now that the last of his darkness had left him he found himself significantly weaker, he guessed it was true, rage was a strength. "Aqua sword, battlechip in!"he called out as he brought up his weapon right before Mega made contact with his temple, finding that he didn't have enough power to hold Mega off he quickly brought his sword down and stepped behind him. Mega quickly reset and attacked him again. Having noticed Dark Megaman's sudden weakened state, he wanted answers. His curiosity only arose more when Dark Megaman eyes suddenly changed from fire red back to dark green.

"Bamboo sword, battlechip in!" Mega called out again as he charged the darkloid soon finding himself blocked by and elect sword, gathering up all the strength he could muster he pushed against Dark Megaman's sword forcing him back and then once Dark Megaman's arm gave out he pinned him to the train. "What's going on here?" Mega asked, "tell me!"

Dark Megaman tried as hard as he could to come up with a lie but he didn't have any success. The only thing he had was the truth but he couldn't say that yet. "I can't," he replied.

"What do you mean you can't?" Mega asked.

"That's what I mean, I can't tell you yet, but just know that I'm not here to hinder you."

"Then what do you call this?" Mega asked, referring to all the time that had been wasted in the battle.

"Cover," Dark Megaman replied as he grabbed a hold of Mega's sword that he had held over him impaling himself through his own crest. Mega could only stare as the darkloid disappeared in a burst of pixel dust.

"Dark Megaman logging out."

* * *

"Fire, aqua, bamboo, elect sword battlechip in download! Element sword!" Dark Megaman and Dark Protoman called out as they combined their swords directing their attack at Lan and Chaud.

"Muramasa battlechip in dwownload!" Lan and Chaud called out together as they both brought up the powerful sword managing to split the attack but the two darkloids were ready for them, with two goldfists and a sharp uppercut they sent Chaud and Lan flying back once again.

"This isn't going very well," Lan replied as he pushed himself back up, although he and Chaud were working pretty good together Dark Megaman and Dark Protoman were better.

Chaud looked bleakfully upon their situation as well, they were going to be toast if they didn't do something soon. But there was a ray of hope. "Hey Lan, I have an idea," the dual haired teen commented as he spoke to his partner.

"I'm all ears," Lan replied as he nearly missed being clipped by Dark Megaman, at the moment he would take anything to get out of this situation.

"You remember the battle we hand with Sparkman? When he created those shadow clones?"

"And we had to switch places?" Lan asked back in reply, "sure how could I forget? But would that really work? I mean I know they're doubles of our brothers, but they've evolved since then."

"Evolved…" Chaud said as he turned the word over in his mind, that was it.

"What?" Lan asked when he sensed Chaud's mind had gone elsewhere.

"Evolution, that's what's going on," Chaud commented, "haven't you noticed that there was something strange about those two ever since the battle started?"

Lan thought about it for a second before he had to duck and cover again to avoid another one of Dark Megaman's attacks noticing that Chaud had a point, there was something different about the darkloids now that he mentioned it. Namely that they didn't seem as dark. Looking at Dark Megaman he noticed that even though he was still coming at him strong his blood lust was gone, along with his fire red eyes which had unnoticeably changed to a dark forest green. "Now that you mention it yeah," Lan replied, "they haven't been fighting was a hard, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Chaud replied, "but we don't have time to find out. And we have to get those two apart if we're going to do anything."

"Good fortune with that." Dark Protoman stated as he and Dark Megaman appeared behind the two netsavers once again attacking together.

"That's what you think," Chaud replied as he swung around suddenly taking Dark Protoman's legs out from under him, "Lan now!" Chaud exclaimed.

"Got it!" Lan replied as he jumped up, "Gut's punch battlechip in download!" he exclaimed as his fist enlarged and he struck the trains roof causing it to break and crack sending Dark Megaman flying. "Long sword battlechip in!" Lan called out again as he charged Dark Megaman catching him unarmed just as he hit the roof bringing the sword to his throat, Dark Megaman looked up at Lan with respect in his eyes.

"Good job little bro," he commented just as he received Dark Protoman's message in the back of his mind.

Lan didn't know how to take that, and for a second he just kneeled there until he found his voice, "You…are…not my brother." he stated.

Dark Megaman smiled, "but you can't deny that there isn't some connection," he replied as he brought down Lan's sword upon himself disappearing in a shower of pixels.

"RRRRRRRAAAAHHH!" Dark Protoman groaned as he brought his arms back down pushing himself off the trains roof right before Chaud was able to strike him with his sword, "that was a good move," he commented as he mirrored Chaud's previous move attempting to take out his legs only to have Chaud elude him, and give him a swift kick in the square of his back.

"I know..." Chaud replied with his famous smirk as he charged again, this time having it met. They stayed that way for a while until Dark Protoman suddenly let go causing Chaud to stumble. Quickly resetting Chaud waited for Dark Protoman to attack again but he never did. Sensing that time was running out DP decided to forget his own advice. Seeing his opponent's confusion Dark Protoman smiled.  
"Good job," he sated, "you're getting better."

Chaud was stunned, "What?" he asked.

"There isn't any time to explain," Dark Protoman replied, "just get out of here, and take care of the train, we'll help your parents."

Chaud was even more confused, "What are you talking ab-" he started to ask but was cut off when Dark Protoman disappeared. What was that about?

* * *

"Spreader battlechip in download!" Dark Whisper exclaimed as the Gatling-gun appeared on her arm as she aimed at Terra.

"Huhh," Terra exclaimed, jumping up making an acrobatic move that would have made Spider-Man jealous, the bullets passing her on all sides, as she came down Terra cut through Dark Whisper's gun with her sword and landed behind her completely unscathed. When Dark Whisper turned around Terra wore the biggest smirk, "you missed."

"Well let's see how you handle this." Dark Whisper replied as she began to execute another attack. "Boomerang!" Dark Whisper exclaimed as a pair of particulary nasty boomerangs appered in her hands - completly metal with serated edges; an equaly cuel smile slid across Dark Whisper's face as she slung them at Terra.

"Oh!" Terra gasped as the deadly objects came flying at her, she was able to hit the train's roof just as they passed over her head but it wasn't over yet, the boomerangs circled back and seemed to dive toward her.

"Better stay sharp," Dark Sprit said as her attack came ever closer to Terra.

"_Don't worry, that'll be your problem,_" Terra thought as she pushed herself off the roof, "Longsword battlechip in!" she called out as her right arm transformed into the gleaming weapon.

"Heh, what's that suppose to accomplish?" Dark Whisper asked.

"This," Terra replied with her own smirk as she slammed the sword into the train's roof pushing herself up into the air as she began to swing her body around the hilt, "you know what?" Terra asked as she activated the magnetized cells on the bottom of her boots orbitaly catching Dark Whisper's boomerangs and then slinging them back around to her, "magnetism can be an witch."

"AHHH!" Dark Whisper exclaimed when her boomerangs suddenly changed direction so quickly that she couldn't react.

"Dark Whisper logging out."

* * *

"Barrier 300, battlechip in download!" Whisper called out as she blocked Dark Whisper's oncoming attack, after a strange pause the darkloid had donned another weapon and had begun to attack again, thought this time it was without her usual cunning flair. And she seamed completely ill-equipped to deal with Whisper's anger. "Fire, aqua, bamboo, elect sword, battlechip in download, LIFESWORD!" Whisper exclaimed as she executed the program advance and wheedled the powerful blade.

"Sure you can handle that level of power?" Dark Whisper asked managing to keep up her attitude facade at least since all her other masks had since dissolved and vanished.

"I guess we'll see now won't we?" Whisper replied as she removed the sword from her right arm so she could grasp it by the hilt her delicate hands tightly clasp.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dark Whisper asked once again as she activated a knight sword and shield, "I'm waiting,"

"AAAAHHHHGH!" Whisper roared as she advanced on the darkloid swinging her sword at her.

"_Well I guess I got what I wanted," _Dark Whisper thought as she watched Whisper come at her. As much as she had hated to do it, Dark Whisper had succeeded in drawing out Whisper's justified rage, stoking it and then using it against her. So now the netsaver wasn't fighting as well as she could have been. "Tisk, tisk, tisk," Dark Whisper stated as she and her brighter counterpart locked swords, "you're disappointing me cuz, I expected more out of you in the face of such adversity."

"Cuz?" Whisper asked with spite in her voice as she tried to break free from the darkloid only finding that she was completely hymned in, and with the power that was being exerted on both swords there was no question that one of them was going to snap, it was just a question of whose, and when. "I would hardly classify you as my cousin," Whisper continued, and you have no idea of the extent of my will."

"Actually I do," Dark Whisper replied, "I know everything about you, comes with the territory of being a clone of your darker side. Besides what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Nothing," Whisper replied darkly as she managed to find the strength to push harder with her sword, "because in a few seconds you'll no longer exist."

"Oh I really doubt it," Dark Whisper replied as she seemed to effortlessly recall enough strength to snap Whisper's lifesword like a twig down tot he quick. Dazed by her weaponless state Whisper didn't react when Dark Whisper pushed her to the floor, and before she knew it Dark Whisper was standing over her with her dark blue-violet boot on her chest and a knight sword to her throat, "Like it or not, I'm going to be around for a while."

"And I would beg to differ," Whisper replied as she grabbed hold of Dark Whisper's sword slamming it against her knee shattering it, then flipping back onto her feet. "Fan of a Gashia, battlechip in!" Whisper called out as two brightly colored fans appeared in her hands.

"Fans?" Dark Whisper asked with unconcerned laugh, "What are you going to do with those?"

"This," Whisper stated as she flung the two unlikely weapons Dark Whisper's way.

"Please," Dark Whisper whispered to herself as she ran forward dodging one of the fans and deflected the other, "was that the best you could do?"

"No," Whisper replied as she bolted from her place meting Whisper quickly hitting the ground sliding underneath Dark Whisper pushing up on the darkloid flipping her into the air just as the fan that she had deflected came flying back, "this is."

"What? AAHH!" Dark Whisper exclaimed as the fan quickly and cleanly cleaved through her crest.

"Dark Whisper logging out."

* * *

"Have you called Dark Whisper yet?" Dark Megaman asked as he and his other half converged back together, Dr. Hikari and the others don't have much time left.

That actually won't be necessary, " came two sudden simultaneous voices, which belonged to Dark Whisper and her replica, as she appeared and converged next to her friends.

"They took care of you themselves?" Dark Megaman asked surprised.

"What can I say they were both was determined," Dark Whisper replied, "not that I blame them, their father's life is on the line."

"And speaking of fathers we need to get back there." Dark Protoman commented "we've wasted enough time as it is."

* * *

"Huhhh, huhhh, huhhh," Whisper's breathed, her chest heaved up and down as her energy level slowly climbed back up. It had taken almost everything she had but she had defeated Dark Whisper.

"Wow," came a voice from behind her, it had spoken softly, but it startled Whisper all the same. When she turned around she saw that it had been her little sister.

"How long have you been there?" Whisper asked.

"Long enough to see Dark Whisper get trashed, good job."

"I wish I could take all the credit." Whisper replied, "but something was different about her, she seamed weaker somehow."

"You too?" Terra asked, "I thought it was just me, Dark Whisper's replica didn't fight me as hard as she usually dose either, it was almost like she wanted to loose."

Whisper stood still for a few seconds, it was a mystery, but right now they didn't have time to be thinking about it, the time they had to stop the train was quickly running out, "Well as great a mystery as it is we don't have time to think about it, we have to stop this train." Whisper stated as she stopped her wandering thoughts, "but I doubt we can do it alone."

"Don't worry sis," Terra replied as she looked behind her and spotted the rest of the gang heading towards them, "the calvary's here."

* * *

Dr. Hikari anxiously looked at the clock, they couldn't have much time left. Where were they?"

* * *

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" Dark Whisper asked as she Dark Megaman, and Dark Protoman reentered Scilab. "Because if we don't..."

"No," Dark Protoman replied bluntly, "but we have to try, we owe them that much."

"Oh, how touching," uttered a new voice, "Regal warned me that you might be turning into back sheep, but seeing you in action, well that just takes the cake." the voice belonged to another darkloid, and as it stepped out of the shadows it was reveled to the the unnamed darkloid from before.

"Timeman get out of out way," Dark Protoman growled, "time is running out, you're playing with innocent lives here!"

"I'm well aware of what I'm doing Dark Protoman." Timeman stated with a curt laugh. "And the good doctors and their friends aren't the only one's whose time is running short, yours is too. Regal sent me down here take care of you."

"We'll just see about that." Dark Whisper stated as she powered up her default weapon pointing it directly at Timeman's chest, but as soon as she did it, it suddenly lost power, and within the same second Dark Whisper began to feel strange, as of all her energy force was being drawn out of her, and it soon reached the point where she could no longer hold herself up, in no time her legs gave out and with a sicking thud she fell to the floor.

"Dark Whisper!?" Dark Megaman and Dark Protoman shouted together as they watched Dark Whisper lifelessly fall to the ground.

"What'd you do to her?" Dark Protoman demanded, but no sooner had he spoken those words the same strange feeling began to creep over him. Dropping to his knees he could see the same thing happen to Dark Megaman.

"It's quite simple really," Timeman replied as he stepped closer watching him comrades' demise. "Regal planted a fail safe into your programing. He foresaw the chance that you would turn against him and he wasn't going to allow anyone with as much information as you have waltz into the open arms of the netsavers. Even as we speak your program is being unwritten, in a few more seconds you wont even exist."

"You won't get away with this," Dark Protoman stated as the last of his energy force left his frame, "they'll stop you."

"On the contrary," Timeman replied as he watched Dark Protoman, Dark Megaman, and Dark Whisper pixelate out into nonexistance, "without you on their side we already have."

* * *

"Sword battlechip in!" Chaud called out as he drove the blade through the trains roof pulling it back so everyone could get through before he jumped in himself. The train was picking up even more speed now and it was within a mile of the station.

"OMG," Whisper and Terra gasped together when they noticed the monorails' two conductors slumped over on the floor.

"Are they dead?" Mega asked, it was a question he didn't really want the answer to.

"No, thank goodness," Terra replied, "they have a pulse, and it's strong, they're just unconscious."

"Guys we have a problem."

"What is it?" Whisper asked as she turned around to look at Chaud who had managed to pull up the trains netspace and quickly saw for herself what the problem was, the netspace was overrun with hordes of viruses.

"We'll never stop all those in time," she stated just as out of the corner of her eye she noticed the ½ mile mark. "What are we going to do?" Whisper asked when a loud, peacing, screeching, sound suddenly came from nowhere, "AAAHHHHHH!" Whisper screamed when the trains brakes unexpectedly activated and she and everyone else were thrown violently forward.

"What's going on?" Lan asked once he managed to pull himself back up.

"I don't know, but this train isn't going to make it, come on!" Proto exclaimed once he saw that the train was too close to the end of the line for the breaks to fully stop the it before it crashed, he and Chaud grabbed the two unconscious conductors and quickly pulled them into the next car, once everyone was inside they shut the door just in time as the engine slammed into the concrete wall at the end of the station just before the train came to a halt.

"Is everyone ok?" Terra asked, when the lights flickered back on she saw that everyone was alright. "What about the passengers?"

"They're fine," Mega replied as he made a quick scan through the monorail's systems, "not that's there'd be any injuries, there wasn't even anyone on this train besides the conductors."

"What do you mean?" Whisper asked.

"What I mean is that this was all a cruel joke." Mega replied, "The christening was scheduled for today, but Regal had his viruses hijack the monorail before anyone boarded. This whole thing was created to be a waste of time. But what I want to know is why'd the emergency break come on all of a sudden? If I'd still been human I would have broken my arm."

"I don't know," Chaud said, "all of the viruses just logged out for no reason, once that happened the emergency system kicked in. And it's a good thing that no one else was here, with a sudden stop like that there would have been some major injuries."

"Well let's not count our blessings just yet," Proto commented as he forced the nearest door open, "this isn't over yet."

* * *

"OMG," Terra breathed as she and the others arrived at Scilab, everyone and everything was there, the police, firemen, EMT's, cruisers, ambulances, by the looks of it, it seamed as if disaster had already happened. As the group got closer they were met with a group made up of police and firemen.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there," one of them stated as they blocked their path, "it's too dangerous now."

"What? What are you talking about? Those are our _families _in there!" Terra exclaimed.

"And that's exactly why we can't let you go in." another said, "We have no clue when that buildings going to blow, we aren't even sending our own men in, we can't risk you too."

"So you're just going to let them die? Burn to death?" Lan asked, "that's my father you're talking about abandoning!"

"Son I'm sorry-" the man started to say when he was cut off as Scilab suddenly erupted into flames with a loud, _**"FROOM!"**_ the blast being so strong that it knocked everyone off their feet throwing them into the air.

Terra slowly picked herself up off the ground completely in a daze, the flames, the sirens, the screams, the moans of pain, even the people running madly around her seemed like they didn't exist, there was only one thing that was real to her, a voice that she heard screaming, little did she know it was her own.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TBC


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12

Aftermath

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Terra screamed as she shot up in her bed in a cold sweat, for a second she didn't know where she was, the dark room was unfamiliar, and it wasn't until she saw the unforgettable crest above the fireplace that she realized where she was: Blaze Manor.

It had been a week since the accident, not that it hadn't taken Terra 24 hours to realize that she couldn't stay at home, it was too painful, everything there reminded her of her father, and how he had died without her forgiveness. And now he was gone. She remembered when she had to go to the morgue to identify his body with Whisper and her mom, she had prepared herself for the worse, thinking that he would have been burned beyond recognition, but it hadn't been like that. He looked just the same as he had the morning that she had left for the States.

When the flames had been extinguished and the firemen were able to go in they had discovered that their parents along with Famous, Keifer, and Manuela had been placed in the underground bunker and that they should have been safe, however Regal had reversed the airflow so instead of drawing the smoke out, their family and friends had died a slow and painful suffocating death as the deadly gray fog seeped in and stole their lives. It was a slap to the face, their parents could have been saved, but the flames from the fire had prevented anyone from doing so.

Terra had to give Regal his props, he knew how to play them. As she stared at the ceiling Terra knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. At least not yet, so swinging her feet over the side of the huge bed she did what she had every night before. As she left their room she was starting by another voice.

"She still can't sleep?" came the concerned voice, it was Proto.

"Huh?" Terra asked turning around.

"Oh sorry," Proto apologized, "I thought you were Skyler."

"Well it's easy enough to make that mistake," Terra replied, "we are twins, and this house it pitch black at night, I feel like I should be carrying a torch or something."

"That and this is probably the first time I've ever seen you with your hair all the way down."

"Yeah that too."

"Nightmares?"

Terra nodded, "Yeah, I keep seeing the explosion over and over in my head every time I close my eyes. I don't think it's ever going to go away."

"I'm sure it will," Proto replied, "it'll be hard but one day you'll find that it won't consume your every thought. You can trust me on this."

Terra shook her head, "No, no it won't."

"Why?"

"Because I never forgave him Emery, ever since Whisper showed his hand that day when Regal kidnapped us, he's been seeking it but I refused to give it him. And now's he dead."

Proto looked down at his friend, he wanted to say something, give some words of comfort but he didn't have any. "Come on," he said as he picked up the guilt ridden girl. "let's get you down stairs."

"Do you really think it's necessary to carry me?" Terra asked, "I have made it down stairs by myself every other night for the past week."

"Nice to see your personality's still intact." Proto replied not letting her down. "Just consider it a friendly gesture."

* * *

When the two made it downstairs into the den they saw that everyone else was already there, Chaud, Lan, Mega, even Whisper, it had kinds become an impromptu tradition for them. No one could sleep so one by one the would all wake up, and one by one they would filter into the den and then after about an hour they would all fall asleep due to exaustion. Tonight everyone else was already asleep except Chaud who seamed to be filling out some papers.

"Please tell me you're not working," Terra stated softly once Proto finally let her go, "3a.m is bad, even for you."

Chaud smiled, "Ok, you caught me." He replied. "But its not what you think."

"Really?" Terra asked as she collapsed next to Chaud's chair placing her head on the arm rest, "what is it then?"

"Admission forms," Chaud answered, "if I'm going to start school with you guys in the fall I need to get these filled out and sent in on time. What's wrong?" Chaud asked as he looked back at his friend, Terra suddenly seamed sadder as usual.

"Nothing," Terra replied, "it's just that I hadn't even thought about what school's going to be like now. Everyone walking on eggshells around you, coming up with mock sympathy, an untold amount of trips to the guidance counselor. And I thought I had seen my last shrink when I finally finished grief counseling five years ago."

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"I never said it was, my shrink was nice, really gentle and sweet, she understood. She wasn't like a lot of psychologists out there, she asked the necessary questions, but she wasn't harsh or robotic, and she didn't make even the smallest of things seem trivial, to her they all played a role. But that doesn't mean I want to go through all that again."

"I understand that, but it dose help to talk to an unbiased 3rd party."

"I know that, but I'm just not ready for it yet." Terra replied when all of a sudden the quite atmosphere was broken when Lan stated snoring loudly, she smiled when almost automatically Mega who was laying next to him shut his open mouth. "They never cease to amaze me," Terra continued, "I can't even begin to imagine what they're going through right now. They were just starting to get really close to Dr. Hikari. From what they told me this was the longest he had been home sine Hub 'died.'"

"Yeah," Chaud replied, "and speaking of you, Tasha left you another five messages today, are you going to answer them this time?"

"What'd you think?" Terra asked.

"You're going to have to answer them sometime Terra, she's your friend, and she's worried about you."

"Well I don't feel like talking to her, and when I do, I will."

"You shouldn't resent her."

"Who said I resented her?"

"No one but it's quite obvious. Tasha's mom works at Scilab too, and if she hadn't been in Tokyo she'd be dead. Only that didn't happen. But it's not like she didn't come out of this unscathed, she did lose her uncle."

"Yeah I guess," Terra replied as she looked up at Chaud, "You don't have to be so strong you know. You lost more people than anyone. You deserve time to grieve too."

"Someone had too."

"But it didn't have to be you," Terra stated as she got to her knees so she could get closer, that was when she saw it, the slight red tinge in Chaud's eyes, and the line of dried tears on his cheeks, he'd been crying. Terra was amazed, she knew Chaud had broken down when he had lost Protoman to the darkness but she hadn't personally seen it. The last time she had seen him cry was when…._beep, beep, beep, beep,_ "What's that?" Terra asked as her train of thought was derailed when someone's PET started to go off.

"Sounds like someone's PET alarm." Chaud replied.

"Yeah but where is it?" Terra asked as she began to look around. Wherever it was it was under something.

"Uhhhh, what's going on?" Lan asked groggily as he woke up, "What's that noise?"

"Lan answer your PET, it's driving me crazy," Mega said as the alarm knocked him out of stasis.

"He could if we could find it," Terra replied as she slipped her hand under a couch cushion, "Lan, where'd you put it?"

"That's not my PET."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean that's not my PET, that's not my alarm."

"Believe me Lan it's your PET," Mega stated, "I should know I'm linked to the thing."

"He has a point." Terra continued as she kept digging around, "See?" Terra said as she finally found it tossing it to Lan, "You have an e-mail, it says it's urgent."

"Who would send a message this late?" Lan asked as he caught the handheld, opening the electronic message, with Mega looking over his shoulder, not two seconds after he had he went completely pale, so did his brother.

"What's wrong?" Chaud asked when the two seemed to freeze in place, "You two look like you're seeing a ghost."

"Almost," Lan replied, "do you think it's possible to get an e-mail from the dead?"

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked.

"Look for yourself," Mega stated as he handed Terra and Chaud the PET so they could see for themselves.

"This is impossible…" Terra breathed as she and Chaud looked at the screen, the message had no subject but it had been signed by Dr. Hikari.

* * *

Dr. Regal sat in silence, everything had worked according to plan, the netsaver organization was in shambles, and their star protégées were mortally wounded, things couldn't have been any more perfect. Or so he thought. A few moments later his silence was interrupted when Timeman entered the room. "What is it?" he asked.

"We have a problem," Timeman stated, "There was a survivor."

"Dr. Hikari…" Regal said as a sudden damper was placed on his Whisper, "You know what to do."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"Are you going to open it?" Terra asked as she handed Lan back his PET.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't make any sense." Lan replied, "he died a week ago, how could we get an e-mail from him now?"

"He must have programed a final message in case something like this happened. Maybe he knew Regal was up to something. It might be why he didn't object for our trip." Mega stated, "Besides what's the risk? Lan?" Mega asked when Lan didn't respond.

"OMG," Lan breathed as he looked at his handheld, "look at this," Lan said as he handed his PET to Mega.

"I can't believe it."

"What? What dose it say?" Chaud asked.

"He's alive…."

"What?" Terra asked as she snatched Lan's PET reading the message herself:

_Dear boys,_

_If you're reading this letter there's a good chance that I've come to some harm, perhaps even death, but be brave, take care of each other and rest assured that I haven't left you and your mother. If I have passed away take an empty PET to the morgue, and all will become clear. Hub will know what to do._

Terra paused as she took in what the message meant. The words were vague but to their group they were crystal clear.

"You don't think he…" Terra said as she trailed off as her eyes inadvertently landed on Mega.

"I think he did…"

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Whisper stated as she and the rest of the gang walked around the dark Coroner's office. "It's insane, how are we going to explain this?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Proto suggested.

"When we get there?" Whisper asked again in a hushed exclamation, "we're already halfway across it!"

"Sis, chill," Terra chided, "the guard'll hear you."

"Why do they have guards in a morgue anyway?" Lan asked.

"Who knows?" Terra replied as she threw up her hands.

"Terra?" Chaud asked.

"What?"

Chaud was slightly taken aback when Terra snapped at him. "This is really getting to you isn't it?" he asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Kinda," Terra admitted, "the last time I was in here I was identifying my father's body."

"Can we please not talk about death?" Mega asked.

"Quite an ironic thing to ask when you in a morgue," Terra pointed out, "Why? Dose it remind you of your own 'death'?"

Mega shuddered, "Thanks,"

"Sorry,"

Whisper sighed as she looked up at Proto, "think we're the only ones still sane?" she asked.

"Proto smiled, "looks like it," he replied as he lifted his flashlight illuminating a cold metal door, the one they had been looking for. "we're here."

Everyone came to a complete stop at that time, this was it.

"Hikari's first," Terra stated as she and everyone else stepped aside for the two brothers to pass through.

Mega walked up to the door first turning the knob and finding that it was unlocked. Once the door was opened and had closed behind them it was like they had stepped into a tomb. The room was cold; sterile, and everything was stainless steel which caused the room to have an eerie glow in the moonlight, even the instruments and the scalpels were set out for an autopsy that was due to be done the next day which made it all the more creepy.

"You ready for this?" Proto asked as he watched Mega and Lan stand before the body cooler that their father's body lay in.

"No one should be ready for this," Mega commented as he grasped the handle of the cooler drawer, he thought about what was coming next. He didn't know if he was ready for this, if any of them were. But quickly and swiftly he opened the vault, being met with another burst of cold air and their father's lifeless body. Both boys took in a sharp breath. Terra couldn't help but stare at the drawer that her own father was in.

"What now?" Whisper asked.

"We follow his instructions," Mega replied, "as he held the empty PET up to his father's body, "and wait."

A few seconds later the PET Mega held started to glow and dim, and not too soon after so did a place along Dr. Hikari's neck. After a while the pulses of light started to change at the same rate as if the PET and Dr. Hikari's body were coming into sync of somehow. A few seconds later commands and programs began to scroll across the screen until the download was complete and everything was compliled into the Hikari family logo that was left rotating roung and round on the screen.

Terra and Whisper simultaneously caught their breath, "OMG,"

"How did the ME miss that?" Proto asked breaking the silence.

"ME's don't generally slash open a person's throat during an autopsy," Lan replied speaking for the first time since the group had entered the morgue, "it would make it pretty hard so have an open casket service." No one laughed, the joke wasn't funny, but it was proof of how warping grief was.

* * *

"I don't believe this…" Mega stated as he gazed at the PET, "he really did it." The gang had gotten in and out of the morgue undetected and were back at Chaud's.

"Yeah…" Terra commented, "this question is going to be completely off subject, but how is your mom going to take this?"

Lan and Mega both gave each other blank looks.

"Dose she know?" Terra asked.

"Let me put it this way," Mega replied, "even Lan and I didn't know."

"That's not exactly saying much," Lan added, his tone was low and distant.

A little bit later the PET let out a loud melodious tone as a figure started to appear on the screen. Looking at each other Chaud, Terra, Emery and Whisper thought it would be best to go, however when Terra started to get up Lan caught her hand, causing her and everyone else to stop, and by then it was too late for anybody to leave. The glow that was released by the PET swallowed the entire room and once it cleared there was Dr. Hikari standing there in the materialized pixel. Everyone was speechless as they looked at the man they had just seen lying in a body cooler. When the scientist walked up to them Lan was the fist to speak.

"Dad?" Lan asked in question as his father's hand came to rest on his face, the chocolate eyed teen slowly brought up his own hand to touch his father's as if he was trying to make his brain understand that he was really there.

Timeman grinned from inside one of the nearby security monitors, his timing couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"My boys," Dr. Hikari replied as he pulled both Lan and Mega into a tight embrace. "I'll never leave you again," both sons, as well as everyone else in the room were close to tears when Dr. Hikari's unreadable look soon turned to one of pain when a plasma shot was heard, the blast had hit the doctor square in the back and ripped through his newly formed frame then struck both Lan and Mega blowing them back.

"Dad, Dr. Hikari!" everyone yelled as their voices overlapped when they saw the man drop to his knees in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I just ruin you little family reunion?" a voice asked as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Timeman, the six teens turned their attention to the darkloid.

"And just who are you." Chaud demanded as he helped Mega to his feet.

"The name's Timeman." the darkloid replied, "and I've received direct orders to take care of the good doctor...permanently." he then raised his right arm as it transformed, breaking and reshaping until it formed into some type of cannon and slowly started charging up, "hope you've said good-by, erasure!" the navi exclaimed as he released a condensed attack directing it solely at Dr. Hikari.

"NO DAD!" Mega exclaimed as he jumped in front of his father erecting a shield to defer his blast, "Life aura battlechip in," he exclaimed as the barrier appeared just in time to block the attack as the inferno washed over. That had been too close.

"Well that was less than ideal," Timeman commented once he realized that his attack had had no effect, it seamed as if he had underestimated his opponents.

Lan looked on from his place where he had landed from the first attack, he couldn't believe this was happening, and slowly an inferno of righteous rage began to burn within him. This wasn't going to happen, not again, he had already lost part of his family once. He rose to he feet.

"I would suggest you leave now while you still can, you not going to get the option twice." Lan commented as he gave an icy death glare to the darkloid, it sent shiver down everyone's spine, no one had ever heard Lan's voice that dark or that serious.

Timeman laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA, are you serious?" he asked, "You expect me to be afraid of some 14 year old twerp? Please, I'm shaking in my boots." the darkloid continued as he raised his other hand emitting a plasma blast from his palm directed at Lan.

"Huuh, Lan!" Terra gasped as she watched the fireball head Lan's way, being completely shocked by the outcome when Lan simply crossed his arms bringing them out on the front of himself as a crystallined shield appeared before him and absorbed Timeman's attack.

Lan's stony expression didn't change, "Shaking now?" he asked as he challenged the darkloid. "If you want to kill my father, you'll have to get through me first."

"What the?" Terra asked herself as she watched the remnants of the shield disappeared, how had that happened? Lan wasn't even crossfused.

"Lan..." Mega stated softly as he looked over at his brother, he hadn't ever seen him like this.

Timeman grinned balefully, "Oh this is going to be fun," he whispered to himself as he prepared for another strike, the boy wasn't his target but one less netsaver always furthered Nebula's cause.

"Alarm Sword," he exclaimed as a saber blade with what seamed like a digital clock face appeared on his right arm, "when I'm done with you, you're going to be nothing more than a memory, punk, RRRHHHUUUAAA," Timeman roared as he advanced on Lan, only to find himself blocked, when a longsword suddenly appeared in Lan's grasp. But the joke was on Lan because as soon as his sword came in contact with Timeman's, the darkloid's blade began to admit a high frequency tone that was unbearable to hear, and Lan instinctively shrunk back.

"Bad idea kid." Timeman said he used the back of his free hand to slap Lan with such force that he was knocked to the ground.

"Lan!" Mega exclaimed when he was his little brother drop, he was just about to act when he saw something appear in front of him for a second, touching the space he discovered that a forcefield had been put in place.

"Sorry," Timeman stated, "but if the little boy wants to become a man and fight, he can't have any interference from big brother...or his friends," Timeman continued as he erected another forcefield trapping everyone else.

"UUHHH," Lan groaned as he picked himself off the ground, wiping his sleeve across his face noticing that his nose was bleeding. "Please," Lan said as he turned to face the darkloid again. "is that all you got?"

"Well what'd you know, the kid has moxy." the darkloid commented as a bright flashing sword appeared in his hand replacing the saber, "too much of that'dll kill ya."

"Funny," Lan replied as he stood up as his crossfusion activated, "I've always head it was a gift."

"Oh this is bad," Mega commented as he looked on at the ensuing battle, "there's no way he's going to win he's gonna get himself killed."

"Anger blinds." Protoman stated.

"Exactly," Mega replied, "I've never seen him like this before we have to do something."

"Muramasa, battlechip in!" Lan exclaimed when Timeman advanced, being able to parry him remarkably well.

"Pretty good," Timeman commented as he held his ground, "But not good enough if you want to win this game," he commented as he spun around kicking Lan in the stomach knocking him against the forcefield.

"UUUHHH," Lan groaned as he started to pick himself up.

"Lan watch out!" Mega exclaimed when he saw Timeman charge again, Lan only managed to dodged at the last second. "UUUHHH!"

"Mega what's wrong?" Whisper asked as she watched Mega clutch his stomach.

"It's the link," Mega replied as he continued to wince, "it's the same place Lan was kicked."

"It must be fully opened then.." Terra commented

"Yeah, it is." Mega said as he managed to get to his feet again. "Whisper do you think you can crack the code on this forcefield?"

"I can try," the girl replied, "It might take a while though, if this darkloid's smart he would have put it on a rotator."

"Just try and do it as fast as you can," Mega said as he felt another jolt of pain. "Lan's in trouble."

"Vulcan, battlechip in!" Lan called out as the spreader gun appeared on his arm firing all the plasma shots even though none of them hit their target, Timeman easily dodged them.

"Kinda hard to focus when you know you're going to lose isn't it? Timewarp!" Timeman exclaimed when the suddenly appeared in front of Lan thumping him on the forehead," Timeline!" the darkloid exclaimed as a wide line of energy emanated from his body and blasted Lan again throwing him against a nearby wall. Lan groaned as he slid down the wall. "Is that all you got?" Timeman asked as he walked toward his victim, "I expected more out of you Lan, you're disappointing me."

"Oh you haven't seen nothin yet," Lan replied darkly as he raised his head, his eyes glowing with power.

"UUUGGHAAA!" Mega groaned out in pain as he slumped back down to the floor in agony, he felt like is very soul was being ripped out of him.

"Mega!" Terra exclaimed when she saw her friend collapse, "Mega? Mega? Hub, what's wrong?" the girl asked as she pulled the blue bomber from the floor and into her lap with Chaud and Proto at her side.

"It's the link," Mega said as he struggled to speak, "it's never been like this before, it's never been this open, I can feel everything...he's in so much pain."

"Never?" Terra asked, "not even before..." Terra trailed off as she looked up at her two friends, "we have to do something fast, if it's as open as he's suggesting and Lan comes to some serious injury, there's no telling what might happen."

"Dash attack battlechip in!" Lan exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the fishy virus as soon as it appeared, and flew toward Timeman slamming his feet into his midrift and striking him with his sword while the darkloid was down.

"So how do you like that?" Lan asked as he walked up to the fallen navi.

"Perfectly," the darkloid replied as his hands suddenly sparked with power and something that seemed like electrodes shot out and into Lan making him scream in pain and collapse.

"AAAHHHH!" Mega yelled at the same time as Lan's pain flowed over into him.

"Oh, Hub,..." Terra breathed as she looked at her friend, she couldn't even fathom the amount of pain he was in. "How's the code breaker doing?" Terra asked Chaud as she looked up at the boy.

"Can't tell," Chaud replied as he looked at Whisper who's hands were placed up to the forcefield and whose body seamed to flash with 0s and 1s, every now and then her hands would move to another place, "you know she doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Yeah," Terra replied with a smile until her eyes moved to Dr. Hikari, the man hadn't said a word since he had first been attacked, and now both of his children were in danger, "You have any idea what up with the good doctor?" Terra asked.

Chaud looked at her with an expression showing he'd been wondering the same thing, "No clue,"

Terra sighed, "Well one things for sure," she said as she looked down at Mega, "if he's in this much pain Lan's in serious danger."

Dr. Hikari gazed at the scene, his heart was torn, he had a promise to keep, but what good would that promise be if his family was shattered beyond repair? He closed his eyes as he made his decision. He hoped he would have their forgiveness...

Whisper was keeping up her concentration as best she could as she ran through he numerous codes, however that was proving difficult, everything was bombarding her at once, stimuluses from the net and from around her. But as she continued to work she noticed that the codes seamed to be clearing and she could just make out the light at the end of the tunnel...

Lan lay on the ground writhing in pain as his mind began to clear, what had he done? In one blind moment of fury he had gotten himself into some serious trouble, and this time there was no way out...

"Help..."

"I got it!" Whisper exclaimed suddenly, when the gang turned around to look they could see the forcefield seam to freeze and then break apart as it dissipated.

"Great now we can..." Proto began to say but stopped when the barrier reappeared, "you didn't take out the back-up sub system?" the navi asked in annoyance.

"What?" the girl asked in surprise, "Of course I did!" Whisper exclaimed as her feelings got hurt, "you think I would take a chance like that with Lan's life?"

"I didn't say that," Proto replied as he suddenly found himself on the defense.

"Well that's what it sounded like-"

"Guys!" Terra exclaimed as she cut her sister off, "as much as I think all of us would love to continue listing to your lover's quarrel I think we can all agree that there are some more important things going on here. One being: where's Dr. Hikari?" Terra said as she asked, calling attention to the fact that the man was no longer with them.

"What?" Proto asked as he looked around seeing that the he really wasn't there.

"Dr. Hikari?" Whisper asked in quite surprise when she noticed that the father was outside the forcefield. When the man turned around she could see pain in his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Chaud asked.

"Prepare to meet your end kid," Timeman stated as he stood over the motionless netsaver with his alarm sword held in both his hands over his head, "it's all over," he continued as he brought down his deadly blade, but was surprised when a barrier was erected just in time to save the boy. When the darkloid looked up to see who was responsible he was met with a pair of eyes that were even more stern then the boy's could ever be.

"Get...away...from...my son." the doctor stated as he stepped over his child protecting him from any more attacks. "If you want me fine, just don't think I'm going to go down without a fight."

Timeman smirked, this was just what he had been waiting for.

"Dad?" Lan asked groggily as he began to come around.

"Everything's fine son," Yuuchiro replied, "just get to safety."

"But..." Lan started to say when he realized just what his dad was proposing, but he was interrupted.

"Lan you'll do as I say, I'm not losing another child."

Lan looked up at his father and saw the pain in his eyes, somewhere he found the strength to get back to his feet. "I love you," Lan whispered as he stepped back until the forcefield closed over him.

"I love you too." Dr. Hikari replied as he turned back to face the darkloid.

"Dr. Hikari's the one who re-erected the forcefield isn't he?" Terra asked as she and everyone else prepare to view the battle.

"Yeah," Whisper replied softly as she placed her hands on Lan's shoulders, a tear running down her cheek.

"Your time's just about run out doctor." Timeman stated as another blade formed on his arm, "are you ready to meet your end?"

"I won't let you and Regal break up my family," Dr. Hikari replied as a long sword appeared in his right hand.

"I think we both know that quite inevitable Yuuchiro." the darkloid said as he charged.

"Ok," Terra stated as she watched the two men begin to go at it, "I know that this probably isn't the time to ask this, but dose your dad know how to battle?"

"Guess we'll find out won't we?" Proto suggested.

"RRHHHHHAA!" Timeman exclaimed as he rushed Dr. Hikari only to find himself having been perfectly parried, he pushed himself back, "Guess this'll be harder then I thought," he commented.

Dr. Hikari remained silent.

"Fine then be that way," Timeman states as two objects appeared in both his hands, "timebomb!" Timeman exclaimed as he threw the two explosives Dr. Hikari's way, who safely dodged them.

"Wow, your Dad's got some moves," Chaud commented.

"Hero sword, battlechip in!" Dr. Hikari called out as he received the heavily hilted blade charging his opponent.

"Well," Timeman said as he watched the doctor head toward him, "at least I know where the moxy comes from," he then brought his sword back up blocking Dr. Hikari's attack.

As much fun as this was he had to admit that it was time for it to end. While he and the doctor were still in deadlock Timeman silently reshaped his free hand into a long sharp blade, he smiled, if this didn't do him in he didn't know what would.

"You know Doctor," Timeman stated as he prepared for his final attack, "I hope you've atoned for all your sins." For a second Dr. Hikari looked confused, that was until he felt a strange sensation, looking down he saw that a second blade had struck him, his vision started to blur, and could barely hear the reaction from the children.

"OMG," Terra breathed, she suddenly felt light headed and faint, Lan and Mega were so shocked they couldn't do anything, Chaud and Proto were stunned.

"It's time to say good-bye doctor," Timeman said as he activated the rest of his sword and it suddenly split into three causing Dr. Hikari irreversible damage, Timeman grinned as he watched Dr. Hikari start to depixelate...that was until he realized that he had received a mortal wound of his own, looking down he could see that Dr. Hikari had struck him through his crest.

"You..." Timeman uttered as he found it suddenly hard to speak, he could feel his energy and power begin to drain. By this time Dr. Hikari had completely disappeared.

"What's going on?" Whisper asked shakily, tears running down her face. Dr. Hikari was gone but Timeman was still there, his data slowly leaking out, but she could tell that it wasn't over yet, something else was going on, this wasn't a simple deletion, the darkloid was about to erupt.

"NO...NO NO!" Timeman roared as he began to disappear, soon something that appeared to be a black hole formed in the place of his crest and began to suck in the remainder of his body. After that the whole room seamed to warp.

"No...it's not possible..." Chaud breathed as he looked at the room as it began to twist and turn and even momentarily change color.

"What's not possible?" Terra asked in a stressed and hushed tone.

"The collapse of space time..." Chaud replied.

"What?" Mega asked in an empty voice.

"The net," Chaud replied, "it's manipulable space where anything and everything is possible and anything can happen. But our reality isn't so fortunate. Ever since navi's have been able to appear in the real world I've always wondered what effect their powers would have."

"And Timeman had control over time and space in the net." Proto added.

"Exactly, it seams as if Timeman's deletion in reality without the aid of a dimensional area has had an effect that no one could have foreseen."

"So what's going to happen now?" Lan asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we're about to find out." Chaud replied as Timeman's depixelation seemed to reach its climax when the blackhole began to sparkle and glow with pure energy, when it seemed to have reached it's limit the dark ball imploded sending out ring after ring of energy and power. The gang watched helplessly as the waves flew toward them and broke through the forcefield slamming them to the floor.

"!"

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Terra exclaimed as she shot up in her bed, for a second she didn't know where she was, looking at the clock she could see that it was 4:30am. After a while she noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed either. Looking over to her left she could see Whisper sound sleep, even though she did seam restless. Looking even further she could see Maylu and Roll in the bed next to her. She was still in LA. It had all been a dream?

* * *

Dark Whisper sighed worriedly as she watched the security footage of Dark Protoman and Dark Megaman leading a beaten Dr. Javedson into the underground bunker with the rest of Dr. Regal's captives. They were running out of options and time, and they still didn't have a plan. She was just about to switch off the cameras when she caught herself. Hadn't she done this before?

TBC


	13. Darkest

Chapter 13

Darkest

Dr. Regal sat in Dr. Hikari's office typing in the last commands for the timer; _finally_ everything was going his way. He was just about to key in the last command when he got the strangest felling of deja-vu- he had done this before.

"Timeman come in," Dr. Regal stated as he opened a channel to contact the darkloid but he received no answer. "Timeman respond," Regal asked again but there was still no response, pulling up a map Regal searched for the darkloid's signal but came up empty, there was none except for a faint residual pulse, which could only mean one thing. Timeman had been destroyed; the chain of events was happing again.

A slick smile made its way to Regal's face, so the netsavers had another chance, he chuckled as the thought about his options provided with this do over, too bad it wouldn't do them any good. They were all going to feel some pain, someway or another.

* * *

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong…_ sounded the bell at the empty Blaze Mansion. Besides the workers no one was home.

"Now who could that be?" Miles asked as he put down his newspaper leaving his office and heading for the door, opening it he was met with a bight light and the poor man was thrown against the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Thanks, but I think I'll let myself in." Dr. Regal stated as he walked over the older man and into the den downstairs. Within a second he found what he was looking for. In the middle of the room there was a glowing light in which the space around it seemed to bend, the last remnant of Timeman's core. Walking up to it he grabbed hold before looking at a photograph on the mantle, the one that Chaud had rescued from the attic, that of his mother with her two children. "_This time_," Dr. Regal said to himself, "_everyone's going to fall_."

* * *

Terra lay awake in her bed looking at the ceiling, it was now morning but neither she nor anyone else had gotten up. She couldn't believe it, it had all just been a dream, just one horrible nightmare. But it had seamed so real, so genuine, she could even still feel the grief in her heart, but here she was still in LA, her sister beside her and the city glittering outside the window, her father still alive. Terra let out a slow breath; everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Dark Whisper walked down the hall as fast as she could, for a few seconds she had been confused having a major case of deja-vu until all her memories came rushing back, she had been deleted, so had her friends. But somehow everything was happening again, they had another chance. The netsavers had done it, Timeman had been deleted. When she turned the corner she met up with Dark Protoman and Dark Megaman she could tell that they were thinking the same thing. Dark Whisper was the first to speak.

"We have to go to LA," she stated, "we have to help them, and _really _help them this time."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dark Protoman replied.

"Yeah, because your last plan worked out so well." Dark Megaman added granting him a stern look from Dark Protoman. "What do we have to loose?" he asked. "Dr. Regal already knows we've changed, if he wanted to get rid of us again he would have done it already. He's up to something else, he's changed his plan."

"They'll never believe us." Dark Proto stated.

"We have to try," Dark Whisper replied, "I don't plan in letting them down again."

* * *

Chaud tried as hard as he could to shrug off his disturbed feeling as he got dressed, the night before he had had the most vivid nightmare he had had in a long time, maybe ever. But it had just been a dream, it shouldn't have been worrying him like this.

"You ok?" came a voice distracting Chaud from his thoughts, turning around he saw his brother leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chaud replied as he pulled on a jacket, "why?"

"You just seemed distracted," Proto continued, "more than usual."

"Well nothings up with me," Chaud lied, "I was just wondering about how things were going back home. - Did you sleep okay last night?"

Proto blinked, "Well that was about the weirdest question that's ever come out of you mouth, it was fine, why?"

"No reason," Chaud replied as he walked out of the room with Proto behind him. When the two arrived in the main room they could have sworn that they were in the wrong hotel room, everyone was silent. Terra and Whisper were sitting together on the couch and Mega and Lan were sitting at the bar with Roll and Maylu in the kitchen.

"What's up with everybody?" Proto asked.

"Tired," Terra replied as she turned around at the sound of the boy's voice. "I guess that's what we get when we stay up to 3am after having jet lag and then getting hardly any sleep. Are you still sure want to go to the skate park?" Terra asked as she looked over at Lan finding that he had fallen asleep and had face planted on the counter. "Never mind."

"Well it'd be better than sticking around here," Mega replied, "We'll probably wake up by the time we get there...Lan wake up," Mega continued as he shouldered Lan.

"Umphm, what?" Lan asked groggily as he woke up placing he head on his hand.

"Lan, how well did you sleep last night?" Roll asked as she leaned over the counter, "You're more tired than usual."

"Fine, that's the weird thing." Lan replied. "Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Well maybe an ice run'll help you," Maylu offered as she placed the empty bucket on the counter. "Breakfast is ready and we need some."

"Fine," Lan replied as he took the bucket and hopped off the stool, "I'll be right be back."

* * *

"So, how do you think they'll take it?" Dark Protoman asked as he and the other two neoloids (my new word: they aren't darkloids anymore and they aren't regular navis either, I had to call them something...) walked down the halls of the hotel. The group had changed themselves over to a human appearence so as to blend in.

"Like you said," Dark Whisper replied, "they probably won't believe us but they have to, if they don't Regal's going to kill their parents again, and this time they won't get a second chance."

As the group rounded the next corner Dark Whisper spotted Lan leaving. "And here's our chance to get it right." The girl stated as she quickly ducked behind Dark Megaman and pushed him forward.

"Why me?" Dark Megaman asked in a low tone.

"You already have a repertoire with him," Dark Whisper whispered back, "and you're the closest, besides he's getting away,- Go!" Dark Whisper said as she egged him on.

"Fine," Dark Megaman whispered back as he turned back to the boy, "Lan," Dark Megaman called out as he tried to catch the boy's attention catching himself when he spoke, he was starting to sound more like Megaman then he realized, the degradation was happening faster than he thought.

"What dose Maylu want now?" Lan asked as he turned around for a second before he continued walking for a bit, that was until he realized that Mega was still inside, and his eyes weren't that dark.

Suddenly all the energy that Lan had been devolved of seamed to rush back as he quickly spun around preparing to spin kick the darkloid, but he found himself in an awkward position when Dark Megaman effortlessly caught his foot with one hand. Lan was preparing himself for the repercussions but they never came.

Dark Megaman gave Lan a good look over as he still held his foot before letting go, "Dude," he stated, "we come in peace."

"Yeah, trust us on this one," Dark Whisper stated as she and Dark Protoman walked up to the two, "if we wanted to cause you any harm I highly doubt that we would have said hi first."

"Good grief what is taking Lan so long?" Came a voice as someone opened the hotel room door, it was Maylu, and when she did she was shocked if not a little scared when she came face to face with the three darkloids. The girl was speechless.

"Maylu what's wrong?" came another voice as Roll came to see what was up. She was just as surprised. "Uhoh."

"Roll?" Mega asked in question when he heard the girl, walking to the door too, and he was just as shocked when he came face to face with himself. The resurrected navi was about to say something when he heard the sound of a plasma cannon powering up, looking above him he could see that Chaud and Proto and come up behind him and that Proto was armed and ready to shoot. Within the next second so was Dark Protoman.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dark Megaman stated when he sensed the tension in the air grow from nothing to being so think you could cut it with a knife. "Didn't I just say we came in peace?" he asked.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that," Proto stated not backing down.

"But he's speaking the truth, we're here to help you," Dark Protoman replied, "now lower you weapon."

Proto scoffed, "Say's the one with the charged plasma cannon, heh, you first."

"I'm not that one who pulled mine."

"Emery do it," came Whisper's voice as she and Terra walked up behind him.

"Are you crazy?" Proto asked in reply, "do you want a death wish?"

"No," Whisper continued, "But we can't risk a firefight on civilian property, we're not at home, and as crazy as the sounds I believe them."

Proto still didn't budge.

"D.P.," Dark Whisper stated as the stand off continued, "if we want to gain their we're going to have to make the first move, think about their parents."

After hearing that Dark Proto powered down the cannon reforming it back into his hand. Proto followed.

"Our parents?" Terra asked as the memory of her nightmare came rushing back. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" Dark Whisper asked back, "Regal killed them."

* * *

Regal walked down the halls of the oncology wing smiling at the nurses as he passed. They smiled back even thought the man gave them a bad feeling, after a while one of them stopped.

"Can I help you sir?" the girl asked. Regal smiled.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm a specialist that the oncology department's recently brought on and today's my first day and I'm completely lost. Can you help me find Mrs. Blaze's room? I'm suppose to visit her today."

"Oh, she's such a sad case." The young nurse said. "Young mother, her child's no older than six, she's four doors down on the right. I hope you can help her, she's heading downhill."

"I'll do the best I can," Regal replied as he walked off stopping when he reached the woman's doorway. Looking in on the young mother he saw her sitting up in her bed holding a framed photograph in her hands sobbing softly. A few seconds later the young woman sensed Regal's presence, turning to him she wiped the tears from her face.

"Hi, are you another specialist?" she asked.

"Regal smiled as he walked in, "How can you tell?" he asked, the question being more conversational than inquisitive.

"The look on your face, you look like your trying to carry the whole world on your shoulders. I have to apologize for my husband, I appreciate that he's trying to save my life but he shouldn't make you feel as if your whole careerer is on the line if you fail."

"How many have you had?"

"A total of 25, ever since I was diagnosed."

"Well you don't need to be worried Mrs. Blaze." Regal said as he stepped closer, "You're in good hands with me."

"Please call me Catherine."

"Alright, Catherine, I'm Alexander Regal - are those your children?" He asked as he took note of the photograph.

Catherine smiled, "Yes," she replied, "they're three months apart, my first one was carried in an artificial womb."

"Oh," Regal said as he slyly removed a needle from his pocket, "they must be very close.'

"Not really," Catherine replied looking down, "they don't really know each other, it's rather complicated."

"Well no one ever said life was black and white."

"No, I guess they didn't," Catherine said as she looked up again noticing that Regal was prepping a needle. "What's that?" she asked.

"Just a mild seditive, I need you relaxed." Regal replied as he leaned down applying alcohol to an injection site. "You know your son's grown up into a nice young man, it's just too bad that he's had to do it without a mother."

Catherine blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Regal looked directly into the woman's eyes as he spoke his next words. "Three months from now you're going to die, Mrs. Blaze, your husband'll never get over your death, and he'll begin to treat your son more like a business transaction than a child. Chaud will practically raise himself, and your eldest won't reveal his true nature until he's forced. Picture perfect family isn't it?"

In the blink of an eye the atmosphere had changed and Catherine felt threatened, she didn't know what was going on but something wasn't right. She tried to reach for her call box, but as she did so Regal injected her, within seconds Catherine Blaze was unconscious.

Regal looked at the woman as she slipped out of consciousness, it really was a shame, she was a stunning woman.

* * *

Dr. Hikari looked around his surroundings in shock as he felt a jolt go through his body. They were back here again...

* * *

"You mean it wasn't a nightmare?" Terra asked as her newfound stability crashed around her, "it was real? It all happened?"

"You had a nightmare last night?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah," Terra stated shakily, "Regal kidnapped our parents-"

Whisper finished "and then he killed them."

"You had it too?" Terra asked.

"I think we all did..." Proto confided.

"So then...my father...he's really dead?"

Dark Whisper smiled, "No that's the thing, he isn't yet, you have another chance to save him," she walked closer, "that's why were here, to help you."

"Heh, and why would you do that?" Chaud asked, "you all haven't exactly been on our side. Why should we trust you?"

"Because we've changed," Dark Whisper replied, "Because believe it or not we are on your side, I admit, it was stupid of us for not telling you sooner, or even for not telling you first thing on the train, maybe this whole thing could have been avoided if we had, but it wasn't my idea for all the secrecy." Dark Whisper said as she looked up at Dark Protoman. "You have to believe us...we died for you."

"Now that I find hard to believe."

Dark Protoman looked at the boy, "Didn't you wonder why your parents died?" he asked, "we told you we'd help them."

"That could have been a lie," Proto added, "why should we believe you've undergone any type of change?"

"Because we're you." Dark Megaman replied.

"Yeah, the side we want to forget," Mega said as he chipped in. "one of anger, rage and revenge, you're soul's are nothing more than black pitch."

"Not exactly," Dark Megaman said back, "we may have come from the darkest corner of your soul, but even there a ray of light from your heart made it's way through. You have no idea how powerful the good is that's within you."

"And we didn't even recognize it at first," Dark Whisper said adding to the conversation, "it was almost parasitic, but little by little it chipped away at the darkness, before long we had a conscience, and after that, the evil that was holding us weakened. Now it's practically nonexistent."

"That still doesn't explain your lack of said help." Chaud stated.

"Actually it explains it perfectly," Dark Whisper replied. "Regal knew about our changes, from the very beginning her foresaw it. He knew the chances of capturing pure evil form you was slim, with so much goodness in you the idea that not one bit of that would survive were next to none. So he implanted a failsafe. We tried to hide it but he already knew,...these past weeks he just wanted to see just how far we'd go to help you. After he had had his fun he got rid of us. Right when we were going to save your families."

"What did he do to you?" Lan asked.

"He unwrote our programs." Dark Megaman replied. "While we were still activated, you can have no idea how it feels to feel yourself disappear."

"Actually I can relate." Mega replied.

"Me too." Proto added.

"So...do you believe us now?" Dark Protoman asked.

Chaud looked around at his group looking for an objection of any kind but he didn't get one. This may have been the biggest mistake of their lives, but there was something telling him that their trust was warranted. Just like it had on the train...

"For now," he replied. "Whisper's always had a good sense of judgment, if she think that you're ok, she must have a good reason for feeling so."

"Good," Dark Protoman replied, "we should thank you to thank for out lives. If it weren't for you deleting Timeman none of us would be having a second chance to get it right."

"Thanks, but we didn't delete Timeman." Lan replied.

Dark Megaman was confused, "I don't understand," he stated, "you were the only one's left, how else could have done it?"

"Our father," Mega replied.

"But he was killed, how could he..."

"He pulled a Dr. Frankenstein," Mega replied, "he saved our lives, and Timeman killed him for it,... but before he did our dad wounded him fatally. Then everything went crazy."

"And here we are." Proto added.

"But how are we suppose to have any hope in defeating Regal?" Terra asked, "He's already killed our bosses and our parents once. What's to stop him from killing them at anytime now?"

"It's not Regal's way," Dark Whisper replied, "he wants to drag out your pain, besides, you can't even begin to fathom the amount of power you have inside you…Regal has no idea who he's even dealing with."

"Like we haven't heard that statement 100 times," Whisper said, "somehow I've always believed that was just an esteem building statement, with all the darkloids behind Regal and his genius, there's no way we could win if he used it all. We're just fortunate he doesn't."

"I wish there was someway we could prove it to you." Dark Whisper replied as she looked down the hall noticing two hotel menace workers carrying an elaborate heavy mirror. When the two made it to the middle of the hall they stopped and set the mirror down. Her interest suddenly peaked Dark Whisper listened to their conversation.

"Tell me again why we have to carry a 60lb mirror up seven flights of stairs?" one of the men asked.

"Because the presidential suite has to be perfect for when the owner comes in next week, it needs to be classy."

"Well classy or not I need a coffee break." The first man stated as he began to walk away.

"And you're just going to leave a 2000 dollar mirror in the middle of the hall?" the second man asked.

"A 60lb, 2000 dollar mirror," the first man said back, "like any of the richies in this place would even lift a finger to try to move it, much less steal it."

"Good point," the second man said as he joined the first, "my back hurts anyway."

"HaHaHaHaHa, now you're talking."

Dark Whisper continued to watch the two until they disappeared into the elevator.

"If I give you proof would you have better faith?" she asked.

"I never said I didn't have any faith," Terra replied, "I just don't have much confidence."

"Well don't quit on us now," Dark Whisper stated as she raised her right arm reforming it into a M-cannon pointing it at Terra, "we need you, so does your father."

"Wh-what are you doing?" Terra asked in a nervous voice as she heard the sound of multiple weapons being changed looking around herself she saw Proto, Mega, Roll, and her sister all armed.

"Giving you the proof you need," Dark Whisper stated unswayed and unintimidated as she charged her weapon. "don't worry it'll only sting a little."

Proto took a stand in front of the defenseless teen, "You make that shot," he stated, "and I promise you'll regret it."

"And I can promise you that you'll regret it if I don't," Dark Whisper replied as she released the charged plasma from the barrel of her cannon. "phaseout blast activate!" the girl exclaimed as the energy beam flew through the air passing strait through Proto leaving him completely unharmed and striking Terra whom he was trying to protect sending her flying down the hall.

"Terra!" Proto and Chaud exclaimed simultaneously as they watched the girl being blasted. Instantly the rest of the armed navis fired back but nothing happened.

"Dampening field." Dark Whisper stated.

Looking down the path that the girl was following Chaud noticed that she was heading strait for the mirror that was still in the middle of the hall.

"Terra look out!" the boy exclaimed alerting his friend of her plight.

Looking ahead of herself Terra also saw where she was heading letting out a loud shriek she shielded her face, the next thing she knew she was laying against the soft carpet on the floor. Slowly picking herself up Terra expected to see the mirror when she opened her eyes but all she saw was empty hallway. Almost immediately she heard low faint whispers.

"OMG…"

Looking behind her she saw the back side of the mirror she had been thrown at, unharmed and unmoved. For a second Terra thought that maybe she had been flung over it, but that wasn't right, she had been heading strait for it.

A thought entered Terra's mind, no it couldn't be, it wasn't possible, she wasn't crossfused, but still…slowly Terra reached up to touch the smooth mount on the back of the mirror but instead received the shock of her life when her hand passed through, she quickly withdrew it, she was phasing, how could she do that on her own?

Standing up and looking back at her friends Terra realized when had happened. She hadn't been thrown over the mirror, she had passed through it.

Dark Whisper looked at the group as Terra walked back to them. "Now do you see what you're capable of?" she asked. "Regal has no chance."

"What happened to me?" Terra askeded, "It's the same thing that happened to Lan when Timeman attacked, he started using all this battlechip data and techniques that we hadn't ever seen before, but he wasn't crossfused and neither am I, how is this possible?"

"Let's just say it's a power reserved for the select few." Dark Protoman replied, "namely those who've had a close relative resurrected as a navi, although it's effects seem to be more apparent in twins."

Lan as usual was struck by confusion.

"In lamens terms it's because of your link," Dark Whisper clarified as she explained Dark Proto's speech, "your physical one, you've always been connected, and things are still pretty much the same now except the rules have amended themselves. Somehow data can flow between you and be materialized without the need of a dimensional area, or even the materialization program. The twins though will be able to control it faster then you or Tasha since they have two links aiding them," Dark Whisper continued as she looked at Chaud and Proto, "but that ability will come in time."

"So…what do we do now?" Lan asked.

Dark Protoman smiled, "We get out of here."

* * *

Catherine Blaze slowly began to open her eyes, she felt very strange, once the woman fully regained consciousness she realized that she was being carried somewhere. Looking up she saw that Dr. Regal was holding her in his arms, glancing around she saw that she was no longer in the hospital, but her surroundings did seam familiar.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly, "where are you taking me?"

Dr. Regal looked down at his captive, "Don't worry," he replied, "I'm taking you to see an old friend."

"Who?" Catherine asked in a shaky voice.

Dr. Regal gave her a sly smile as he zeroed in on a door at the far end of the hall, "Dr. Hikari," the man replied.

TBC


	14. Before The Dawn

Chapter 14

Before The Dawn

Famous and the others all looked around in confusion. The last thing Famous could remember was hearing the bomb go off and the bunker slowly filling up with smoke and starting to black out, but there was no evidence that any of that had happened. What was going on?

"Dr. Hikari?" Famous asked in question.

"I know," Dr. Hikari replied, "I know."

Yuuchiro was just about to say something else when the door to the bunker suddenly opened and an attractive auburn-reddish haired woman was pushed through; once she was in she fell to the ground, Regal smiled as he stood over her.

"I've brought you a new cell mate," he stated, "hope you enjoy her company as much as I have, enjoy it while it lasts." He then closed the door.

"Good grief who has he taken now?" Famous asked as he and Yuuchiro rushed over to help the woman to her feet. Yuuchiro was struck when he saw who it was.

"Catherine?" he asked, his face turning deathly white.

"Yuuchiro?" the woman asked back as she recognized the voice. "What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

A few seconds passed before the man spoke, "Well truth be told-"

"No," Catherine interrupted, "don't say it."

"Say what?" the doctor asked.

"That everything that man said, the one who took me, its true, he said that I was dead, that he knew Chaud and how he had turned out alright after having to be without a mother for eight years. And that Proto, Emery, has been with him all this time but hadn't told him the truth, until Chaud found out and he was forced to admit it. And my husband…." Catherine trailed off as it all became too much. "Tell me it isn't true."

Yuuchiro looked down at the young woman, "I can't lie to you Catherine." he replied, "What Regal said was true."

Catherine began to tremble as it all sank in, "But why?" she asked, "Why would he bring me here if this really is the future? To torture me? Make me see all the things that I've missed? To show how my world and family's fallen apart?"

"He doesn't want to torture you," Dr. Hikari stated, "he wants to torture Chaud and Emery."

"Chaud…" Catherine said as she uttered the name in a low tome. "how old is he now?" she asked.

"Fourteen," Dr. Hikari replied, "he has his father's features but your heart."

"But why?" Catherine asked, "Why would anyone want to hurt Chaud? His connections?"

Dr. Hikari smiled, "It is his connections but it's not what you think."

"If it's not about the company, what is it them?"

"You'd be so proud of him Cathy, he's a netsaver, one of the youngest in the history of the trade."

"Netsaver? At fourteen? How'd that happen?"

"Your husband," Yuuchiro replied, "But Chaud's not the only one, my son is on his team; so is my niece and Terra Javedson is as well."

"Awful young to be in that kind of danger aren't they?"

"They're the best we have, and they've handled it so far," Dr. Hikari replied, "and as far as danger goes, Lan's been throwing himself in harm's way for the good since he was eleven. The Chief just made it official this year."

"Fourteen," Catherine said in a whisper as she thought about how her children would have changed over the years. "I would give anything to see them."

"You will," Dr. Hikari replied as he looked into the woman's eyes to reassure her, "if anyone can get us out of this it's them. And you don't have to worry about the cancer anymore," Dr. Hikari continued when he saw sadness reenter the woman's face. "Nine months after you passed they found the cure for your form of cancer, you're safe."

Catherine gave a weak smile, "How is this possible?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, "Dr. Hikari replied, "But I'm positive we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"OMG, how did you guys manage this?" Terra asked as she looked at the Blaze Quest jet on the tarmac before her, the group's new allies smiled.

"It wasn't very hard," Dark Protoman replied, "when you look almost identical to the navi of the vice president, people tend to do when you ask."

"That must have been some impression." Whisper stated.

"It wasn't half bad," Dark Protoman replied as he walked ahead opening the door for everyone.

"Chivalry and brains," Terra commented as she walked in, "anymore of this and I'm going to have nightmares."

"Then I just guess your future's going to be one big fright fest." Dark Whisper stated as she came up from behind, "because we're not going anywhere." A few seconds later the pilot entered the cabin just as everyone else walked in.

"Welcome aboard everyone," the young man stated as his eyes rested on Chaud, "we weren't expecting your call until later in the week, homesick already?" he asked.

"Well you know Adam there's always something," Chaud replied, "in any case we need to take off as soon as we can."

"No need to worry about that sir, Adam replied as he began to walk back to the cockpit, "we're next in line to take off, just sit tight and we'll be out of here on no time."

Terra looked around as everyone began to take a seat somewhere taking hers next to Mega, as she got near him she picked up on his concerned air.

"Worried?" she asked as she sat down next to her friend.

Mega sighted, "More than you can imagine," he replied, "its hard enough losing your father twice without losing him a third."

"But that's not all."

Mega smiled, "No," he said as he looked to the far end of the plane catching sight of Roll, "I still don't know what to do about her."

"How about talk to her?" Terra suggested.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Why are you making to so hard?"

"Because…" Mega stated as he slightly trailed off, "It's complicated, this whole situation is just weird, humans dying and being brought back as navis, and then developing feelings for a program. Life isn't black and white anymore; there are millions of shades of gray."

"Well sitting here brooding isn't going to make it go away either." Terra sated as she looked at Roll. She wants to talk to you, you should find out what she wanted to tell you the first time we went up against Regal."

"Scared?" the girl asked when her friend still hadn't moved.

"That should be quite obvious." Mega replied.

"Well then buck up cowboy," Terra said as she nudged her friend in the right direction.

"Fine," Mega said as he got up, "I'll talk to her."

Terra smiled, "That's all I ask," a few moments later Terra could feel the plane begin to move forward and before she knew it they were in the air heading for home.

"So….he's taking the big plunge is he?" came a voice in question, "he must be going out of his mind trying to guess what she must be thinking," it was Dark Megaman. Terra gave the navi a weird look. "What?" the boy said, "a guy can't make pleasant conversation to a contemporary?"

The girl replied with a long blink and a flutter of the eyes, "I think you're trying too hard," she said as the neoloid took a seat beside her as she picked up a magazine from an adjoining table flipping it open. "Wow," she breathed as she turned it to a familiar page, "I guess we really did take a time travel."

"What makes you say that?" Dark Megaman asked.

"Because this is a completely new glossy, but I've seen it before." Terra replied as she handed the newfound ally the commercial booklet, having it open to a certain article.

"Wow," Dark Megaman commented with a slight chuckle, "I had completely no idea that Chaud could dance."

Terra allowed a genuine smile to escape when she took the mag back, "And if I were you I wouldn't say anything about it," she replied, "for your own sake."

* * *

Roll looked silently out of the window at the passing clouds as the plane flew through them, it looked so peaceful outside, unlike the feelings that were running through her. Mind and matters didn't improve when she saw Mega's reflection in the glass.

"You ok?" came the blue bombers question.

Roll looked up at the boy, the confusion evident on her face, "Maybe I can answer that question in about a week?" the girl offered.

Mega gave a weak smile, "Sure," he replied as he answered his friend, and sat down next to her. "You know I didn't mean to throw all of this on you right? If there was any other way I could have done it I would have."

"I know that," Roll replied, "but there was no other way you could have, you did it as gently as you could."

"But?" Mega asked.

"But it still doesn't change or take away the confusion. I mean I'm not confused about what happened, that part's clear, but it's everything else…the fact is, I'm not sure how I should take you now." Mega paled slightly at hearing this, "What? Have I said something wrong?" Roll asked.

"No, no," Mega reassured her, "you haven't done anything wrong; it's just that you've touched down on one of my greatest fears. It's actually one of the reasons it took me so long to come to you with the truth once it was out."

"And what's that?"

Mega looked at his friend before he answered, "Fear," he replied, "I was afraid I would be treated differently if the truth were known. Like a freak or an abomination."

A look of alarm came over the pink navi's face, "Why would anyone think that?" she asked.

"Roll," Mega replied, "I'm a kid who died and was brought back as something that most people don't even consider alive. Most people would have a problem with that."

"Well whoever they are they're crazy," Roll replied, "it must have been hard for you."

"What?"

"The change, what you had to go through, the way you had to lie to Lan, it couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," Mega replied, "but all that's over, now that you know."

Roll gave a shy smile as she snuggled closer to him, "I appreciate you telling me when you could, you're a great friend, you deserve to have the same."

Mega sighed as he felt overwhelming relief poor through every essence of his existence as he head Roll's words. "You know what?" he said as he looked down at her, "I think I already have."

* * *

Dark Megaman smiled at the scene as he watched Mega give Roll a big hug. "Things seem to have resolved themselves well." He commented. "Everything's right again in the world."

Terra looked up from the pad of paper she had been doodling on and smiled too, things did seem to be getting better. At least for now anyway, the gang's situation was far from ideal. As the girl's thoughts began to wonder her eyes soon fell on the navi next to her.

"What?" Dark Megaman asked when he picked up on the girl's gaze.

"I was just thinking, about what you told us," the girl replied, "about what Regal did to you, the erasure program? You don't still have it do you?"

A look of concern came over the navi's face in the flash of a second, "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Just wondering," Terra replied, "I mean if it's still there Regal can take you out at any time he wants, and if he does that the rest are going to be screwed, even more then we are already."

The navi hesitated for a bit before he replied. "We didn't want to worry you," he said, "you guys already have too much to worry about."

"You still should have said something."

"Why?" Dark Megaman asked, "What would have been the point in adding to your problems? You have enough to worry about without having to worry about us too."

"Because," Terra said looking into Dark Megaman's eyes with genuine concern, "we need you, and if you really have changed, it wouldn't be fair for you not to be able to experience life on the other side. We can help you. I can help you."

"How?" Dark Megaman asked.

"Easy," Terra replied, "find that code and delete it, since you're a copy of Mega it shouldn't be that hard to find."

"And if it's integrated into our programs?"

"I have a feeling that that's not going to be an issue, somehow I don't see Regal going through all that trouble, you should be safe, I don't think you have anything to worry about-" After that Terra gave a long pause, and after that an embarrassed smile.

"What?" Dark Megaman asked in question.

Terra continued with the same expression on her face, "I want to call you by your name," the girl replied, "but somehow 'Dark Megaman' doesn't seem to fit the bill anymore."

Dark Megaman smiled, "Yeah we've had that problem too, we just started calling each other by our initials."

"Well I think we can do better than that- come on," Terra said as she stood up holding her hand back to the neoloid, "let's clean up some codes."

* * *

"You sure this is going to work?" Dark Protoman asked as he, Dark Whisper, and Dark Megaman logged into one of the planes systems along with the originals.

"No," Terra replied as she began pulling up her sister's system information and Dark Whisper's alongside as she began to search for discrepancies, "But we don't have anything to lose by trying and everything to gain if we can fix it. Have you come up with a name yet?"

"No," the neoloid replied, "I never imagined that it would be so hard, it's like giving a teenager free reign on a decision or giving them an option to do whatever they want. They always crave it, but then once they actually have it they don't know what to do with it."

"You mind if I give a suggestion?" Proto asked, as he gave his double a look over, noting the darker colors of his suit, especially the red. Dark Protoman gave him a wary glance; there was an obvious lack of trust. "How about Garnet? It's short easy to remember, and it sounds like a name a navi could have."

"Garnet?" Dark Protoman asked, "Like the stone?"

"I think it suits you," Terra commented, "your armor's about that color. Garnet EXE…" Terra continued as she mused over the name, "and Rhett for short."

"Rhett?" Dark Protoman asked.

Terra smiled, "I'm not going to call you Garnet all the time, it's too much of a mouthful, even if it is a short name, "So what? Object? Other suggestions?"

Dark Protoman thought it over, "I'll take it," he said finally.

"So," Terra asked as she continued to key in several commands, "any other suggestions?"

"How about Amethysts for me?" Dark Whisper asked.

Whisper turned the name over in her mind, "Nooooooo," the girl replied, "the name doesn't fit, it's too long, plus Amethysts to me sounds like a name that depicts something light and airy, you're nothing of the kind. How about Onyx, Onie?"

The neoloid smiled, "that's perfect. I like it."

"Well," Terra said as she turned to look at Dark Megaman, "that only leaves you, what'll it be? What's your pleasure?"

"How about 'Jade'?" Maylu asked, "Since we seem to be on the theme of gemstones?"

"Jade's a girl's name." Whisper commented.

"It can go either way." Maylu replied.

"No," Terra said shaking her head, "no it doesn't, not anymore."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah, actually I do," Terra admitted as she looked at the nameless navi again, "are you any good at decoding?"

Dark Megaman gave a sly smile, "Anything Megaman can do I can do better."

"Can you make out with Roll?" Lan asked, the question causing both Mega and Roll to blush.

Maylu started, "Lan the originals haven't even done that yet."

"It was just a question," Lan replied.

"Yeah..." Terra commented as she dragged out the word, "Anyway, I was thinking of something like Zypher, kind of twist on the word cipher, Mega's always been good at breaking and making codes, and if your just as good...What'd you think?"

"Cryptic and unique..." Dark Megaman said as he mused over the new title, "it's not half bad, I'll take it."

"Good," Terra replied as she keyed in a few more commands, "now, we have at least that out the way."

"Is there anything else that's going to be placed out of the way?" Garnet asked.

"In just a few seconds," Terra replied with a smile as she keyed in a few more commands and then hit the return key, "there, that's it, you're free."

"Seriously?" Onyx said.

"Yep, Regal has no hold over you know, you're free as a bird if I say so myself."

Zypher smiled, "Thanks."

Terra smiled back with one just as big, "You're welcome."

A few hours later the gang found themselves safely back in Dentech City.

* * *

"So," Lan asked as he looked down at the glittering town from the airport observation tower, "What do we do now?"

"Right now I'd just enjoy the fact we got back here without another catastrophe occurring." Terra stated as she leaned back again against the railing that was placed in front of the glass.

"Well yeah," Lan agreed as he thought it over, "But you know what I mean."

"In any case now matter what we do, we need to get you two home first- come on" Chaud stated as he directed his speech to Roll and Maylu, "We can't stay here forever." With that everyone filed out of the glass room, Terra last, as she spent a few more seconds gazing on the sparkling city below, hoping that whatever lay before them, that at least this was a good sign.

* * *

Regal grinned as he watched the city form the network of monitors set before him, spotting the extended gang leaving the airport. It was time.

* * *

"So...how has your life been going lately?" Cathrine asked, her excitement, panic, and confusion had passed and she was much calmer.

"Pretty hectic actually," Dr, Hikari, "But there'll be plenty of time for that later." the doctor continued as he gestured to the other people on the room, "I'd like you to meet my colleague-" however Dr. Hikari never got that far as he was interrupted.

"To bad you won't have any time for it," Dr. Regal stated as he interrupted the scientist. "I'm in need of the young ladies assistance."

"You're not going to take her anywhere," Dr. Hikari replied as he stood in front of the woman.

"Somehow Dr. Hikari I don't think you have any choice in the matter," Regal said back as he suddenly removed a pistol from his back, "unless you want to make your sons fatherless boys ahead of schedule, at least my way you can still have an open casket."

Cathrine started, "Yuuchiro I'll go," the woman said quickly before anyone made another move. "You're children can't lose you, at least mine don't know I'm alive."

"Good choice," Regal stated as Cathrine walked over to him, "although by the end of the day they'll be no end to what they know."

* * *

"Are you really sure you guys are ready for this?" the question came from Maylu as she and everyone else stood on the girls porch, they had dropped her and Roll off and were getting ready to face Regal.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we don't have a choice in the matter do we?" Mega said in reply.

"No, I guess not, but we still want you to be safe, promise us you'll be careful."

"We promise," Mega and Lan replied simultaneously with that smile that was all too familiar. In the process Mega's eyes fell to Roll's who's seemed to be chained to his.

Zypher cocked his eyes, "Sure don't worry about the rest of us," he stated. Terra looked up at the boy from where she was sitting.

"Young love," she stated, "you've gotta love it."

"Yeah and even though how touching this moment is, we do need to get going, we don't have much time." Chaud added as he looked down the street toward the city.

Maylu looked back to her childhood friend from the blue haired boy, "Be careful," she stated in a tone almost no higher than a whisper.

Mega continued to look back as he and the others began to walk away, Maylu's hand slipping from his own, he was in the back of the group and soon his eyes fell on Roll, whom had remained in the background, she gave him a weak smile. What happened next caught the pink navi totally off guard, and it happened so fast it was a blur.

Mega broke away from the group before they had barely make the curb, bounding up the stairs two at the time, the sensation of his warm lips against her cheek, then it was over, and he was gone. Roll touched her cheek where she had received the kiss, blushing madly. Had that really happened?

* * *

"So what now?" Lan asked as he and the others made their way into town, "what do we do?"

"You're honestly asking that question?" Proto and Garnet asked simultaneously, catching themselves but saying nothing about it.

"That's not what I meant," Lan said back, "I know what we're going to try to do, but what I'm asking is how are we going to do that. Just go up to the door and beg Regal not to kill our parents?"

"Of course not Lan that would be stupid, and exactly what Regal wants," Onyx replied as she walked ahead of the brown eyed teen, "you're going to do something way better, you're going to say 'hi'.

"Hi?" Lan and back as well as everyone else excluding Garnet and Zypher.

"Yes," Onyx said back as she reformed her right arm and hand into a zeta cannon, "hi..."

* * *

"WHOOMBOOM" that was the sound created as Scilab's entrance doors were blown in by three fully charged zeta cannons. When the smoke and dust cleared nothing remained but the carnage and refuse, twisted red hot metal and smoking wood. But in the mist of all this chaos Regal stood just as calm, as if face offs like this were an everyday occurrence for hum. The madman looked down at his watch.

"You're late," he stated as he looked over at the children. "With what you're facing I would have expected you to arrive earlier, but then again collecting free labor from the gutter always takes time." Regal continued as his eyes fell upon his ex-minions, "I would have thought you'd have better taste."

The remark had more effect on the neoloids than anyone would have realized, in the blink of an eye their calm demeanor almost vaporized, their anger rose and a burning fire came into their eyes. Thankfully for them this was noticed.

"No," Whisper stated sternly as she placed her right hand across Garnet's chest, "he not worth it, he just trying to goad you."

Regal chuckled as he continued his mental assault, "How long do you think this is going to last?" he asked, "this faulty friendship you've attempted? They're never going to trust you, they'll always be looking over their shoulder, they're never going to turn their back, you'll never be fully trusted. You were better off with me."

Dark Whisper scoffed at the man's remark, "Better off with you?" she asked, "the man who implanted an erasure program inside the ones he's suppose to care so much about? I don't think so."

Regal grinned, "At least you're strong," he commented, "that might help you get through."

Chaud gave the man a sideways glance, "You're awfully calm for someone whose life is over."

The doctor's demeanor didn't change, "Son I think you'll realize that my life is far from its end, in fact I'm going to walk right out that door."

"Heh, somehow I think you'll find that a hard feat with a plasma shot in your back."

The doctor eyed the duel haired boy "You'd shoot me?" he asked.

"Give us one good reason not to." Proto stated, "You're a murderer, there's not a jury in existence that'll convict."

"Especially when it's self defense," Chaud added.

"I'm glad you've convened yourself of that," Regal replied as he steeped closer to a nearby doorway, "but I'm not so sure your mother will see things the same way."

"My mother?" Chaud asked in question, "Regal my mother dead; and she's been dead for the past eight years."

"You're sure about that?" Regal asked as he walked back a few steps reaching into the doorway and pulled someone. "I believe that she would disagree."

Regal had the woman gagged and her hands were tied, but there was no denying who it was, at first the young woman struggled and fought against her captor but as soon as she laided her eyes on the children she stopped.

Chaud was in shock, this couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible, his mother was gone. In fact Chaud was so put out that at that moment he lost his crossfusion. And Catherine was no less affected; her eyes welled with tears as she set eyes on her two children, her baby and her eldest. They had both grown so much.

"Mom?" Chaud asked in question.

"Yes," Regal stated as he stroked the woman's hair, speaking in a smooth and even tone, "You can't even begin to imagine the things that second chances can afford you," Regal continued as he drew the mother closer giving a deadly glance to Chaud and Proto before speaking again, "or take away, you have two choices, you either sacrifice you boss and colleagues...or you give up you mother...either way you still risk the chance that whoever you chose will still die."

* * *

Dr. Hikari shivered as a rush of cold ran down his spine, and the atmosphere seamed to suddenly change, he looked around at the others seeing that they were all thinking the same thing.

They were here.

* * *

_Either way you risk the chance that whoever you chose will still die. _The words rang throughout Chaud's mind, he was frozen, there had to be another way. Seeing their leader in his weakened state Lan took charge.

"Let go of her...now," Lan stated in a low and dark tone that mimicked the one that he had when he had faced Timeman, as he activated his mega buster and began charging it. Everyone but Regal noticed the change. Lan wasn't that happy go lucky kid anymore, he meant business and he wasn't going to back down now.

In the mist of all this Whisper was able to steal a glance at Proto, who although outwardly looked strong, was sure to be in pain because of his lack of action.

Regal grinned maliciously as he whipped out his pistol placing the barrel to the woman's head cocking the hammer, "Sure whatever you say, I'll let her go...with a one way ticket to her grave."

Lan's eyes widened as large as saucers as he saw death loom so close to the woman and he instantly dropped his weapon. This was a fight that they couldn't win. Regal's grin widened even further as he began to walk up to the group and toward the exit behind them.

"Now do you understand when I said I was going to walk right out of here? The nine of you may be strong, but you lack to do what's necessary, you'll never be able to protect the world that way...if you even live that long." Regal said as he passed, "maybe if you're fortunate you'll be able to save everyone, but that's a risk you'll just have to be willing to take." Regal continued highlighting the fact that the building was still rigged to blow and the clock was still on its steady downward spiral.

"Don't worry Chaud we'll get your mother back," Terra whispered as she tried to bring her friend some comfort, she looked back to look at Regal, "You won't harm her?" she asked, "We have a deal?"

"Of course," Regal replied as he drew the woman even closer making her a shield, just in case anyone got any nerve to drop him where he stood. "You know what my word means."

"Yeah," Terra replied, "nothing."

Regal grinned as he reached the exit, "Exactly," he stated darkly as he suddenly slung Chaud's mother to the ground redirecting his gun, it all happened so fast, and yet it seemed as if it was all in slow motion. The movement of Regal's finger on the trigger that if pulled would place a bullet in Catherine Blaze's heart. But that didn't happen, and what did, seemed to occur so fast that within the blink of an eye it was over, Regal was down, for good. Megaman's cannon barrel smoldered.

"MOM!" Chaud and Proto exclaimed as they rushed to the fallen woman. Chaud knelled down next to her as he placed her head on his knees. "Mom, are you ok?" he asked. However the reply wasn't what anyone was expecting.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa," came the psychotic laughter and chuckling as the woman turned to face her child with eyes that were devoid and empty of any life, "Of course dear? Why wouldn't I be?"

"AAHHH," Chaud yelled as it came out short, his eyes wide, as he was back in his feet within the same second.

"What's the matter Nathaniel dear?" the woman asked as she rose to her feet, "don't you want to see me? HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa." the mad laughter came again, it had such a haunting sound that it would shake almost anyone to their core, and it continued right up until the woman faded out of existence the sound disappearing right along with her yet lingering on the ear. Glancing around the gang could see that Regal's body had vanished as well.

"It was all an illusion?" Whisper asked.

"Of all low down dirty tricks," Zypher stated between clenched teeth, "that bastard, that son of a-"

"AhAhAh," came another voice interrupted the neoloid, "there are ladies present."

"Witch," Zypher finished as he and everyone else looked up at the large wall monitor that had just sprang to life with none other than Dr. Regal gracing its screen.

"Did you enjoy the festivities?" the man asked.

Terra was as disgusted as ever, "Festivities?" the girl asked, "You should know that whatever trick you're trying to pull- it's not going to work."

"Oh, on the contrary dear it already has," Regal replied an extra smug tone, it was at that moment that the gang became aware of a sort sound in the backgrounds, that of helicopter blades. Onyx looked the man strait in the eye, "You're not in the building."

Regal smirked, "And you'll never get out," he stated as he made an unseen movement and suddenly the emergency lock down activated sending the fire doors down over the windows and doors. "I hope you've formed a good relationship with your parents because if I have my way you'll be with them for eternity. HaHaHaHaHa." Regal said as he ended the transmission and the screen faded to blank.

"Oh we'll just see about that," Terra stated in a determined tone as she reshaped her right hand into a plasma cannon walking over to the nearest fire door that was between them and freedom. "There isn't a metal on the world that can hold against a plasma cannon." Terra closed her eyes as she concentrated her power and energy refocusing the blast making it as potent as she could, then releasing the energy stream sending it dead strait for the door, but for what happened next no one could have seen coming nor could anyone any really explain. The energy flew to the door but instead of blasting it open the energy seamed to pool onto the door only going so far before it came flying back to the person who sent it.

Terra's eyes widened as she saw the energy stream heading straight for her, and even though she wanted to she couldn't move. It was like she was in a trance.

"Get down!" Garnet exclaimed as everyone dived to the floor, taking it personally upon himself to tackle Terra to the ground. The blast whizzed right over their heads and crashed into the wall behind them imploding on contact, the sound was deafening.

"What was that?" Whisper asked as picked herself off the floor looking at the carnage that had been left behind, "that blast had to have been increased by at least ten fold at the minimum, there isn't one of us that can handle that much power."

Onyx smiled as she picked herself off the ground and walked over to the fire door, "Actually you all can, you just need the proper training; force field." Onyx said as she touched the door feeling the pulse. "Must be some inter dimensional space, seems as if Regal's starting to use all his smarts."

"If that's true then we're totally screwed," Mega and Zypher added simultaneously catching each other as they did.

"And that's not the only reason you're screwed, "Neon lights!" a new voice excitement as an energy orb beared down on Onyx, the girl only barely missed the implosion as she ran up the wall flipping over the blast. Turning around it was no surprise to see that the attack had come from Flashman, "Needless to say when we're done with you you're going to be nothing more than a team of charred crisps."

"We?" Protoman asked looking at the lone darkloid.

"Yes." came his answer in a culmination of eight more voices as a host of darkloids steeped out of multiple shadows and materialized in the room. "We."

"Oh no," Terra breathed as she looked at the group, some of the most formidable darkloids they had ever faced were there before them, they had all been re-resurrected, materialized, and they were out for blood, she looked at the faces that stared back at her and her friends: Flashman, Sparkman, Burnerman, Vineman, Savageman, Novaman, Videoman, Bowelman, and Desertman. Their eyes pulsed with hate.

"You're all dead..." Burnerman stated in a dark and dangerous tone as he pointed his blaster at Terra and Whisper, "There's no way you deleting me this time, this time you're the prey."

"Ohh, I'm so scared," Terra replied in a childish sacrificial voice as she held her ground.

"You should be," Burnerman said as he executed an attack, "Burner!" the darkloid exclaimed as he transformed his hands into his two duel jets sending the burning flames toward the girl.

"Watch out!" Onyx and Whisper exclaimed as they pushed the third girl down, the fire passing right over them and striking the wall behind them. The wall seaming to disintegrate on contact.

"Now do you believe me?" Burnerman asked as he began to advance toward Terra again, this time with Flashman, and Sparkman at his side.

"Oh I think they'll find out soon enough," Sparkman stated as he raised his cone like limbs, "SparkWave!" the navi exclaimed as he released an extreme amount of energy directly above him. As it rose toward the ceiling it struck an unseen energy layer, which sent down several force fields, separating the gang from one another. Terra with Whisper and Onyx, Lan with Mega and Zypher, and lastly Chaud with Proto and Garnet.

"What?" Lan asked as he brought up his hand to the field receiving quite a jolt as he did so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to get fried," Savageman stated, "although that would be fine with me."

"What is this?" Proto asked as he activated his sword striking the field which resulted in a number of volts being sent into his frame which for a few seconds disrupted it, he fell to his knees, Garnet catching him before he completely collapsed.

"A specialized force field, one of my own creations," Flashman replied, "no one can come in or out except us," the darkloid continued as he stepped through the field in which Terra was trapped. Followed by Burnerman and Sparkman. The remaining darkloids doing the same: Videoman, Bowelman, and Desertman, with Lan's group, and Vineman, Savageman, and Novaman, with Chaud's.

"Welcome to the game..."

* * *

"Neonlights!" Flashman exclaimed as he released another storm for energy orbs at the girls, "let's see you dodge this!"

"Especially when they're this special, SparkWave!" Sparkman added as he supercharged Flashman's orbs.

"Eagle-shield, DreamAura, LifeAura, battlechips in!" Terra, Whisper, and Onyx called out accordingly throwing up the shields in defense as they continued to run down the hall, the barriers held but they were in serious damage when they fell.

"I can't believe this!" Terra exclaimed as she ran down the hall suddenly jumping on the wall propelling herself, shooting off a couple of rounds from her Vulcan before continuing, "We don't have time for this, we still have to find those timers!"

"Well if that's the case we should get these guys off out tails first, wouldn't you agree?" Onyx asked as she looked over at her two partners.

"I couldn't agree more," Whisper agreed as she suddenly spun on her foot turning around. Being followed by Onyx and Terra, all three leaping into the air ready to deliver solid kick to the three darkloids.

"Oh the three kiddies are ready to play?" Sparkman asked when he saw the three prepare to attack, "well let's see how they can handle hard ball, SparkBomb!" the darkloid exclaimed as he created three of the electrified bombs.

The three girls weren't even concerned.

"HeavyGage, muramasa, battlechips in!" the girls called out simultaneously as they a received the said weapons slicing the sparkbombs rendering them harmless.

"Please tell me that isn't all you've got?" Onyx asked as she and Whisper descended upon Flashman and Sparkman giving them a midair spin kick across the face, "I find that disappointing," Terra however landed solidly on the ground, Burnerman was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is that coward? _Terra thought just as she caught a red fist coming at her from behind, "Peek-a-boo," Burnerman stated as he swung. The darkloid may have been fast but Terra's reflexes were light-speed, and she effortlessly dodged the blow, irking the navi even more when she flipped herself up on his outstretched arm, "Peek-a-boo yourself," Terra sated back as she swiftly kicked Burnerman across the face, doing it so hard in fact that she spun his head clear around. This was all too easy. She jumped lightly to the ground.

"Oh what's wrong Cupcake?" Terra asked as the darkloid turned his head around, "did I hit you too hard?' the navi's face turned beet red.

"Don't you ever...ever...call me Cupcake, Burning Jet!" the darkloid exclaimed as he flew toward the girl burners blazing.

Terra smiled, _Perfect..._

"Well this is going quite well don't you think?" Onyx asked as she and Whisper continued dodging neon blasts and sparkwaves.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that when you decided to attack the two energy navis." Whisper replied as she threw up a barrier.

"What can I say? Great minds think alike?"

Whisper slightly grimaced, "Yeah don't remind me..."

"Tisk tisk tisk, you shouldn't get distracted," Sparkman commented as he noticed the girls divided attention, "Shadow-maker!" the darkloid exclaimed as he raised his limbs above him causing the bright light to shine forth. Onyx and Whisper glanced back as they watched their shadows lift themselves off the ground.

"Oh crap..."

"Stand still you little brat!" Burnerman yelled as he continued to come after Terra the girl was being successful in eluding him. She smiled as she turned around.

"Oh don't tell me I'm running too fast for the little sugar-pie?" Terra asked sing-songingly as she continued to run keeping her target in sight. Just a couple more seconds.

"Custom-sword battlechip!" Onyx and Whisper exclaimed as they activated the weapon together attacking each other's shadow clone, however the switch didn't seem to have any effect, it was still like they were fighting themselves.

"LongSword battlechip in!" Whisper called out as Onyx's double came at her, the shadow forming one too, this was getting them nowhere.

"This is seriously getting us nowhere!" Whisper exclaimed as she continued to spar, "we're wasting time!"

"Yeah I know!" Onyx answered back as she nearly missed a strike, she was fixing to say something else when she was stopped by another voice, turning around she saw it was Terra. And at that exact moment both Flashman and Sparkman decided to make a pot shot at Onyx and Whisper.

"Look out coming through!" Terra exclaimed as she suddenly seemed to come from nowhere, still being followed by Burnerman, his jets blasting.

"Whoa!" Onyx and Whisper exclaimed together as they broke away from the fray jumping up on the side walls and managing to catch Terra by one arm each when the girl jumped up to avoid the collision that was coming. Their shadows receiving the darkloid's attack instead.

"I've got you now you brat!" Burnerman exclaimed when it seemed as if the girl was beginning to tire, little did he know what was actually awaiting him.

Terra smiled, "Think again Sparky," Terra replied when she suddenly jumped up revealing Flashman and Sparkman dead ahead, their attacks being at their fullest, and there was no way he could avoid them.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Burnerman exclaimed as he collided with the other two darkloids, quickly losing control of his powers. The explosion was blinding and when the light faded, the three darkloids were all but deleted. And the shadows were gone.

"Wow," Whisper breathed as she released her sister jumping down to the ground looking at the derezing darkloids.

"When will you ever learn?" Terra asked as she walked over to Burnerman, "You can never win." the darkloid was about to say something to the girl in reply but she never got to hear it.

"Come on," Onyx stated as she put her hand on her shoulder, "we have work to do, we've wasted enough time already."

"You've got any ideas?" Terra asked as she continued to gaze at the fallen villain. The neoloid smiled.

"I've got one."

* * *

Catherine Blaze opened her eyes weakly as she took on her surroundings once again finding that she was bound. Looking around the room she didn't find much, it was empty except for her. Suddenly a loud sound interrupted her thoughts as she began to feel the air in the room start to move. It took her a few seconds to realize that the air was being ciphered out, slowly but surely. The woman's eyes began to tear.

"No..."

* * *

"PlantWeed!" Vineman exclaimed as he sent his sentient vines the netsaver's way, the greenery shooting out like lances.

"Fire-sword battlechip in!" Chaud exclaimed as he cut down the dangerous tendrils regrouping with Proto and Garrett, glancing at the darkloid before him, Vineman, Novaman, and Savageman. They were in for a serious battle; this wasn't going to be easy.

"SavageClaw!" Savageman exclaimed as he made an attack of his own, the beast like navi separated his arms from his body, throwing them like gauntlets.

"Long-sword battlechip in!" Proto exclaimed as he wielded the blade stopping the limbs cold, but not before they started tearing through his weapon, slamming the two hands into the ground; Savageman howled out in pain as he recalled them.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled as he called froth his virus hoards. "Get them!" the exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Garrett said as he jumped to the front throwing up a fire aura barrier repelling the viruses to which they came. "What?" the neoloid asked when he received a strange look from Chaud and Proto.

"We're not in need of your help." Proto stated as he threw up a second shield when another wave of viruses came, "we're perfectly capable of handling this in our own."

"Oh really?" Garnet asked cocking an eyebrow watching one of Vine man's tentacles coming up from behind the navi.

"Really," Proto replied as he slashed the vine into oblivion so fast that the movement was all but invisible.

At this time sensing a division in the ranks, the darkloids decided to take a back seat, after all this was a rare occurrence, and who knew? Maybe they would destroy each other.

"You're pretty confident for a guy whose battle stats have plummeted in the past few months." Garnet commented.

"Excuse me?" Proto asked.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed? Ever since Chaud found out who you were, your partnership has been coming unglued at the seams. You've been able to make it this far but how long so you think it's going to last before it all comes crashing down?"

Protoman could only stare, and Garnet continued.

"I know you don't like me," Garnet said, "but you need to listen, all these feelings that have been unearthed and left unchecked have begun to affect your performance, and you're not only becoming a danger to yourself, but to your friends as well. Is that what you want?"

Chaud gritted his teeth, "You have to right," he hissed, "no right to be churning any waters."

Garnet didn't stop.

"And you have no right to be avoiding them when it's becoming this dangerous, you owe your mother that much. After all she went through to keep the two of you together, you think she would be happy if she saw the two of you like this?"

Proto activated his default sword, "Don't you dare bring our mother into this." he threatened.

"I don't plan to," Garnet said, "but the two of you need to face your fears; you don't trust each other anymore."

"That's not true," Chaud stated.

"It's not?" Garnet asked, "You're not afraid that Emery resents you? That because your father considered you perfect that he somehow on some level hates you? And you," Garnet continued as he looked at Proto, "you're not afraid that Chaud secretly looks down on you?"

Both brothers looked at each other in silence; the lack of any response was an answer in its self.

"You need to work on that."

"That may be true, but we don't have time to worry about that at the moment, we have an audience," Chaud commented as he glanced at the darkloids observing them with great interest.

"What?" Novaman asked as he sat with his legs crossed, "no fight, no bloodletting? I'm disappointed."

"You enjoy the show?" Proto asked as he began to walk dangerously up to the darkloids activating a long-sword, "because it's the last laugh you'll ever get."

"Oh, the tough man has a threat," Vineman stated as he rose to his feet, the vines that had served as his seat rising threateningly around him, "lets see what you've got, PlantWeed!" the darkloid exclaimed as the botanical technicals flew toward the boy ready to string him up, but sadly for him they wouldn't get that far.

"BambooSword!" Proto exclaimed as he transformed his hand accordingly slashing through the fauna, his famous smirk spreading across his face, "Is that all you've got?" he asked.

"Shot star! SavageClaw!" Novaman and Savageman exclaimed as they called out their separate attacks making them one, Novaman's shooting stars raining down upon the net agent and his doppelganger, and Savageman's claws serving as a razor sharp surprise. However the new attack didn't faze their two opponents.

"Black hole!, GoldFist," Proto and Garnet exclaimed as they activated their defenses, Protoman's black hole swallowing up the stellar attack while Garnet's GoldFist did incredible damage to Savageman's claws as he punched them head on. Proto and Garner met back to back.

"This doesn't make is friends," Proto said, making his distrustful feelings known to the neoloid, as they both began to defend themselves against Savageman's attack, his claws coming at the two from every side with deadly accuracy.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Garnet asked as he brought up a CyberSword catching Savageman's mouth with it as the darkloid came in for a bite, kicking the navi to break free.

"Well let's see," Protoman said thinking as they two continued the defense, "you're a being born of darkness from my captivated soul, "What more is there to say?"

"Somehow I doubt that that's the reason."

"Oh you're a mind reader now?" Proto asked.

"Your mind sure," Garnet replied, "You're still afraid of your past, what you did when you were under Regal's control, seeing me brings back those memories back, but you can't hold that against me, I managed to escape from darkness's grasp."

"Then why couldn't I?" Proto asked his mind drifting for a second, one dangerous, deadly second, Savageman locking onto it like a missile.

"Emery watch out!" Garnet exclaimed he shoved Proto out of the way of Savageman's hold.

"Thanks," Proto stated the gratitude being genuine.

"Don't thank me yet." the other navi replied as he quickly threw up a shield, "we've still got a ways to go."

"So you think you can handle me do you?" Vineman asked as and Chaud continued to battle, "I think that you'll find that that assumption was quite premature, RoseThorn!" The darkloid exclaimed as his vines once again raised themselves this time shooting out rosethorns with the aim of making Chaud their own personal dartboard.

"I don't think so, take this! NedoMachine, battlechip in!" Chaud exclaimed as a bug like machine appeared before him sending out of a needle barrage of his own, the thin weapons intercepting the darkloid's with even a few managing to get by and striking the darkloid lodging themselves into his frame.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" Vineman chuckled as he brushed the needles from his skin, "that tickled, now let me try, BambooLance!" the darkloid exclaimed as the ornate stalks shot up from the ground trying to squarer their target.

"SonicBoom!" Chaud said as he counteracted activating his NeoVariable-Sword releasing the sound energy obliterating Vineman's attack allowing Chaud to land safely on the ground, defeating this guy was proving harder than he though, he was going to have to go about this a different way.

"You ready to surrender?" Vineman asked as he walked toward the netsaver sensing his waver, "I promise I won't you...much."

"When I've gotten this far?" Chaud asked activating another blade, "I've only gotten started."

"And that shall be your downfall, PlantWeed!" Vineman exclaimed once again as he sent out his botanical minions attempting to string Chaud up each, time nearly missing him.

That's the way," Chaud thought, "keep following me."

"StarArrow!, SavageClaw!" the two darkloids exclaimed as they once again attacked together.

"This ends now," Proto thought as he and Garner ran into the fray, their speed aiding them in being able to avoid both the darkloid attacks. "You're through," Protoman stated as he appeared before Novaman giving the darkloid a solid punch to the face, knocking him back.

"We'll just see about that," Savageman stated as he once again raised his clawed hand, however he stopped for a moment when a quick movement caught his eye next thing he was being restrained by Vineman's tendrils, "What the?" he asked.

"Surprise," Chaud said as he appeared from nowhere equipped with a GoldFist punching the navi, disorienting him first before he grabbed hold of his claws snapping them clear off.

"My claw-" Savageman stated to say before he was cut off when Chaud shattered his crest, and that was the end.

_Savageman deleted..._

"Now..." Chaud said as he looked at the two remaining darkloids, "who's next?"

Novaman and Vineman looked to each other before making their decision; needless to say they valued their lives more than they did a victory.

_Vineman logging out, Novaman logging out._

The whole thing had happened like a breeze.

"Good job," Garnet commented.

Chaud looked over at the neoloid. "Thanks." He replied.

* * *

"So, what's this big idea of yours?" Terra asked as she and Whisper ran down one hall after another following Onyx. "And where are we going?"

"Just trust me," Onyx said as she looked over her shoulder continuing to run as she led them to a room they had never been to before, firing up the computers in the blink of an eye.

"Where are we?" Whisper asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Archives," Onyx replied as her hand flew across the keys.

"What are you looking for?" Terra asked as she looked over the girls shoulder.

"Blueprints," the girl replied, "Regal's smart and that's actually one of his downfalls, there are only a few places in this building that he would create his desired effect, and this should help is find where those are." the girl continued as her hands continually flew across the keyboard and within a few seconds she found what she was looking for: a plan of the building that had several blinking pulses- structural weaknesses. Onyx smiled.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Whisper asked as she walked closer.

"Yeah it is," Onyx said as she then raised her hand to the monitor and, just downloading the last bit when it seemed like the computer imploded. Onyx jerked back shielding her face from the blast.

"What the?" Terra asked in question as she looked at the melted machine when another voice caught her attention.

"Well just look at you, you found the secret," the voice commented as a dark figure walked into the room followed by two others, "To bad you won't be able to use it." It was Burnerman, the darkloid made a second attack directed toward the neoloid however Terra quickly blocked it.

"How is this possible?" Whisper asked, "When we left you-"

"Were what? Half deleted?" Sparkman stated finishing the navi's sentence, "You should have finished the job."

"And that mistake shall be your end, NeonBlast!" Flashman added as he sent out an attack toward the girls. They tried to block it however this time they weren't fast enough and the blast struck them head on, Onyx received the most damage.

"AAAAAHHHH," all the girls groaned as they raised themselves to their knees.

"Is everyone ok?" Terra asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Whisper replied with a weak smile.

"But I'm not," Onyx added as she raised herself further revealing a sizable wound in which her data was starting to break.

"OMG," Terra breathed when she saw it.

"And that's what's going to happen to you, BurningSwords! Burnerman exclaimed as he released his twin fire jets.

"NetGuard, battlechip in!" Terra exclaimed as the fire flew toward them the metamare helmet dropping over them just in time, serving as a refuge. The girls could hear multiple attacks trying to break through.

"Here," Whisper said as she activated a number of healing chips applying them to Onyx's wound.

"Thanks," Onyx said gratefully when she was able to breathe easier.

"How's this happen?" Terra asked as she looked at the girl, "How were you-"

"So easily damaged?" Onyx asked finished the other girl's sentence for her, "It's the darkness, or more likely the lack of it. Believe it or not as twisting as it was it served as a protection, and now without it...let's just say Garnet, Zypher and I are still adjusting to the change, its left us really weak and extremely vulnerable to attacks made with dark matter. So if I don't make it out of this, you're going to need this," Onyx stated as she released a data stream giving it to Whisper, "Whatever happens to me you need to save your father, and give him another chance." Onyx concluded her eyes falling on Terra.

Terra looked down at the girl and then back at the cracks that were growing all the larger in the guard. The darkloids were going to break through any second. "But it's not going to come to that...hopefully." Terra said as she looked back again. "They're throwing a lot of power out there; it's probably going to take everything we have to get out of this one."

"Maybe, maybe not." Onyx stated in a stronger tone.

"You have a plan?" Whisper asked.

Onyx nodded, "If you're up to it, it's only a theory I have, but if it works we'll have those darkloids out of our hair in no time."

"Well I have to admit you're on a roll," Terra stated, "what's the plan?"

"Amplify and conquer." Onyx replied.

"Amplify and conquer?" Whisper and Terra asked simultaneously.

"Hang with me here," Onyx said noting the twin's confusion, "it has to do with your link and the way it's behaving now, the data and power transfer, you're just like a charge and a conductor."

"And I'm the charge?" Whisper asked.

"Exactly," Onyx replied, "you can send your powers now to Terra with your link, and with crossfusion that action has always multiplied your strength but now because the truth is known that power level should jump up immensely."

"By how much?"

"At least a dozen times over, maybe more."

"And a human body can withstand that?" Terra asked.

"The human body is an amazing creation," Onyx replied, "It's not nearly given the credit its due. You can do this."

"I hope you're right," Terra said looking at the last crack form before the helmet shattered, "Because we're out of time."

"Well, well, well," Burnerman said as he cooled his jets, "playing hard to get are we? I hope you're ready to take you punishment like a man."

Terra eyed the darkloid as she rose to her feet, Whisper doing the same taking her place directly behind her sister preparing herself as she gathered a great deal of energy from within her frame, her gloved hands beginning to grow softly. Terra chuckled.

"Why should I?" the girl asked with a smirk, noticing the force field that was just outside the door, that gave her an idea, "I'm not a man."

"Oh right," Burnerman replied as he raised his two arms transforming them for his final blow, "I apologize, BurningSwords!" the darkloid exclaimed as he unloaded his attack on the small band of heroes finding that it would have no effect as it was quickly extinguished by a crystalline force field that appeared before them.

"No," Terra stated in a calm and even tone as she raised her own hands as they began to radiate with energy, "I apologize."

"You ready?" Whisper asked.

"Ready." her sister replied.

"Ready for what?" Flashman asked.

Whisper smiled, "This," she answered as she suddenly released all the energy she had built up sending it to Terra who in turn poured all the amplified force onto the shield that floated in front of her, some of the energy was so great that the light engulfed the room leaving everyone blind except for the netsavers who had their shades placed over their eyes. The darkloids soon found themselves being forced back.

"Kicking us out are you?" Sparkman asked not aware of the precariousness of his satiation, "we'll see about that." The darkloids then trying to use their own power to push the barrier back but it had no effect.

"Sorry," Onyx said giving out a false apology, "but you won't be regaining any entry here, or anywhere else for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Flashman asked.

Onyx smiled, "Why don't you look for yourself?" she replied, but by that time it was too late.

The darkloids looked behind them only to see their demise, but there was nothing they could do. Within a second they were grading against the force field and their data was beginning to disintegrate. There was nothing left to do. They didn't even scream.

When it was over Terra looked at the spot where the dangerous navis once stood. She shook her head with a small smile.

"At least they went out with dignity." she stated.

Onyx and Whisper walked over to her place both placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Come on," Onyx said with a grin, "we have family to save."

* * *

"LifeAura battlechip in!" Lan, Mega, and Zypher exclaimed together as they all activated the same barrier simultaneously creating three force fields in a row. However it didn't have the desired effect, Bowelman's, BowelingBoomer still smashed all three into smithereens. It did however buy them a little time, and time was something they desperately needed.

"How can this get any worse?" Lan asked as he ran for his life, "I feel like Indiana Jones."

"Don't say that!" Mega and Zypher exclaimed together both chasing the younger boy, "Things are bad enough all ready we don't need any more problems."

"To late," Lan replied as he pointed ahead of them where Desertman was lying in wait for them.

"HeavySand!" the darkloid exclaimed as multiple sand cubes appeared over the trio ready to crush them.

"EagleShield battlechip in!" Zypher exclaimed as he erected the barrier above them as they jumped back, the cubes bouncing off leaving it to run Desertman over.

"Hey watch what you're doing with that!" the darkloid yelled.

"Well at least that's one shot we won't have to make," Lan stated as he, Mega, and Zypher landed back on the ground.

"But it is the last move you'll ever make, WindCutter!" another voice exclaimed as a third darkloid joined into the fray wrapping multiple rolls of negatives around the netsavers, it was Videoman.

"You spoke to soon." Mega commented as he fought to free his hand. The tape getting tighter all the time.

"Now, now, now," Videoman said as he held his ground, "be good boys and give the audience a tear jerking ending."

"UUGh, I don't think so," Mega replied as he somehow managed to free one hand and then the other, "BubbleShot, Babbler, battlechip in!" he exclaimed as the two water type cannons appeared on his arms and freed then at the darkloid who instantly released the three and retreated back a ways to avoid getting wet.

Lan, Mega, and Zypher regrouped when they were released, facing off once again against the three darkloids.

"You're just three slippery little suckers aren't you?" Bowelman commented.

'Well we should be," Lan replied, "we've managed to escape the three of you enough times."

"Maybe, but that surely won't be the outcome this time, Fast-forward!" Videoman exclaimed as he disappeared in a blur.

'I don't think so AreaSteal!" Mega, Lan, and Zypher called out together as they vanished as well, all reappearing indifferent places, however it just so happened that Videoman and Lan ended up in the same place.

"I've got you now…" Videoman stated as he prepared for another attack.

"Think again loser," Lan replied as he counteracted, "PanelOut!" Lan exclaimed as he called forth the emergency exit and jumped through.

"Where…where did that little brat go?!" Videoman exclaimed wildly in frustration as he searched madly for the boy.

"Oh you miss me already so you?' Lan asked as he reappeared directly over the darkloid ElectraSword in hand, "I'm touched, now eat this!" Lan exclaimed as he slashed the projector that rested on Videoman's head in two. The darkloid screamed in horror.

"My projector!" he yelled, "the main piece of equipment of an artist such as myself, how dare you! You haven't seen the last of me I'll be back!" Videoman exclaimed as he quickly logged out vanishing in a shower of pixels.

"Now," Lan continued has he thrust his sword forward, "who's next?"

The two remaining darkloids were about to make a reply when a transmission window began to open however it was ridden with static and it took a while before it cleared.

"L…an…n…La…n…Lan, Lan where are you?" the voice of the message said as if finally came through and lastly the picture, it was Terra.

"Terra?" Lan asked in question.

"Lan?" the girl asked back, "Lan where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of a battle where you are?" Lan asked as he and the other dodged another one of Bowelman's bowelingboomers.

"Lan we found it!" Terra said "Onyx found the coordinates where the timers are most likely to be, we've got Chaud and the others but we need your help, you need to hurry-" after that Terra got cut off as the transmission was terminated.

"Interruptions are so rude don't you agree?" Bowelman asked as his gatling pins came back to him.

* * *

"What happened; is he coming?" Chaud asked.

"I don't know I got cut off, but we can't wait on him," Terra replied as she looked ahead of the group at the impasse where they would have to split up. "Good fortune," Terra said as she looked at her friends.

Chaud smiled as he looked back.

"Same to you."

* * *

Dr. Hikari looked at the clock that was in the bunker, the time was running out…again.

* * *

"TowerBall!" Bowelman exclaimed as the giant bowling pin appeared right beneath the netsavers feet, however they were ready for it, after all the attack was unoriginal, the three back flipped and were out of harm's way soon enough.

"Guys we have to do something…NOW," Mega sated as the three landed, "we can't fight them anymore and we can't leave them here."

"We need to take them out in one blow," Lan suggested as he and the others dodged Desertman's lion-heads, "but how?"

"Program advance," Zypher said out of the blue.

"Against two darkloids?" Lan asked.

"Three program advances all executed simultaneously? We don't need to delete them; just log them out."

"He has a point," Mega added. "But we would need to do it on my mark."

"Hey heroes!" Bowelman exclaimed when he got the feeling that he and his partner weren't getting the attention they deserved. "You going to yap until this place blows or are you going to fight?"

Mega smiled, "Actually were going to take you out of here, here and now."

Desertman chuckled dryly, "I'd like to see you try, Great-LionHead!" the darkloid called out as the two feline sand monsters headed toward the group.

"Never say we didn't warn you." Mega said as he, Lan, and Zypher once again propelled themselves into the air to avoid pulverization, "program advance execute!" the navi exclaimed as he and the others prepared for the attack placing themselves on sync with each other. "AquaSword, FireSword, BambooSword, ElectraSword, battlechips in! ElementSword!" they are called out together as the multi toned blade appeared in their hands, the energy rolling into a tidal wave, the darkloids never had a chance.

_Desertman deleted, Bowelman deleted_

Lan looked over at his two partners and for once in his life he was speechless.

"Wow…"

* * *

"Come on guys tell me you've found something I've come up empty." Terra stated as she checked yet another perspective location finding it timerless. Fifteen perspective weak points and only five of them would hold the explosives. So far they had only found two.

"Sorry cuz," Onyx said as she joined in the conversation, "I've still only found one."

"And I've found zilch," Whisper added as she rounded another corner, "wait make that three down and two to go, I've got one." The navi corrected as she spotted the timer pressing three buttons on the explosive's side in quick succession disarming it.

"Finally some good news," Proto said as he chimed in, "does anyone know where Lan and the others are?"

"We're right here," the chocolate eyed teen replied as he joined in the conversation as well, "well technically not here but you know what I mean."

"Took you long enough." Chaud added.

"No one ever said that deleting darkloids was pie either." Zypher commented.

"Ok all unnecessary talk ends now, we have don't have time for any arguments," Garnet said as he interrupted, "Lan where exactly are you?"

"Northeast wing.'

"Well you need to get to the southeast wing as soon as you can we've still got two timers that are AWOL. Chaud, Proto, and me are trying to track down the last ones and we'll be there to help as soon as we can."

"No problem I'm on it," Lan replied as he headed down another passage way. Onyx almost had a cow when she could still hear Lan and the others feet against the tile floor.

"Lan don't try to run you, you don't have time," the girl said franticly, "these things are going to blow any minute, you have to use an AreaSteal."

"Already on it." Mega replied.

* * *

Regal grinned coolly as he looked down on Scilab from a safe distance away in the mountains to the south of the foundation. It was time, any second now; he looked down at his watch counting the final seconds, 3, 2, 1…"

But nothing happened, there was no explosion, no fire, all was still, the birds sang; and it stayed that way until Regal heard a gun cock, then all became _dead_ silent.

"Don't move, put your hands in the air, and turn around _slowly_, no sudden moves."

When Regal turned around he was faced with about twenty cops, both civilian and net.

"Alexander Regal you're under arrest, it's over." Came the words of the cop who had first spoke still holding the gun as another one walked up and hand cuffed the wayward scientist. "Welcome to justice."

Lan breathed heavily as he slid down the wall to the ground it was over, all over, and to think that history has come so close to repeating it's self.

_Flashback… _

"Lan run! You have to hurry, there's still one left, we're running out of time!" Onyx screamed at the boy as he areastealed through the building checking all the unchecked locations as fast as he could, no matter how fast he went it still didn't seem as if it was enough.

"How do you know?" the boy asked.

"The timers," Onyx replied, "they're equipped with a sound system, something that Regal set for only navis to hear, that way the darkloids would know when to bail, and the frequency and repetition has been climbing constantly higher, they have to be about to blow Lan, you have to find it or it's all over, we won't have another chance!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, I've got two other places to check!" Lan exclaimed, "make that one," the boy continued when the first place turned up empty.

"Lan you have to get there!" Onyx exclaimed extremely frantic at this point.

"Don't worry I'm already there!" Lan replied, "and it's here, how do I disarm it?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that now, you don't have time, just slash it! Use a LifeAura; that should be enough."

"Should be?"

"Just do it!"

Lan closed his eyes activating the barrier as he did what he was told cutting the timer down, surprisingly there was no explosion, just stillness.

_End flashback…_

"Lan, Lan you ok?" Came concerned cries as everyone suddenly appeared where Lan lay on the floor. "You did it."

Terra looked up at the place where they were, the central hub, she chuckled to herself, leave it to be that the most important place in the whole building to be one of the most vulnerable.

Lan smiled, "Just call me a hero."

"You," Mega and Zypher stated as they ruffled the boy's hair, (he had taken off his helmet) the neoloid catching himself as he did so. Lan slightly cringed.

"I can't believe it's really over." Chaud stated.

'What do you mean over?" Proto asked, "Regal's still out there."

Chaud smiled, little did they know.

"Well at least we know he won't try something like this again," Whisper said, "he never does the same thing twice."

"At least that," Mega commented, "so everyone ready to do the fun part?"

Lan smiled "Dad."

"Well I wish us good hope," Terra stated as she began to walk away, "hopefully Regal didn't kill them anyway, and this had been a ruse and an attempt to destroy us anyway all along."

"_Hopefully_," Lan said, "where are you going?"

"See our dad," Terra replied, "he wasn't with the others, remember."

"You want me to come with you?" Onyx asked as she stepped closer.

The two sisters looked at one another.

"No thanks," Whisper said, "I think it'll be better if we do this alone. You understand?"

Onyx smiled, "yeah…"

* * *

Dr. Hikari looked at the florescent lights in confusion for a time. All was still; it wasn't an eerie stillness, but a peaceful one."

Could they have done it?"

* * *

Whisper stared at the door with her sister beside her, still as a corpse, they knew what they were going to find and it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"You ready for this?" she asked.

"No," Terra replied, "maybe we should have let Onyx come along."

"Why?" Whisper asked, "She's not really family."

Terra sighed. "Yeah your right; do it."

"Ok," Whisper said as she twisted the knob, the door falling away reveling a sterile room with blinking lights, in the center sat their father, bound to a chair, shirt torn, wounds apparent. He shuddered.

"Please…no more."

Tears came into his children's eyes.

"Daddy?" Terra asked as she stepped tentatively forward.

The man became suddenly still, unsure when he heard the voice. "Terra?" he asked as he slowly raised his head.

"Oh Daddy!" Terra exclaimed as she ran forward and embraced the torn man, tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" the words kept being repeated.

Dr. Javedson winced slightly at the pain that he hug was causing, looking down he could see his blood slowly transferring its self to his daughter's suit, but she didn't seem to care. "Whatever for?" he asked.

Terra looked up with a start, her eyes most with tears, "For everything," she said, "For not forgiving you, in the end it wasn't worth it."

"Maybe not," the estranged father replied, "but I deserved it, I stole your memory, destroyed a relationship; I've come to terms with that now...but we can start over. What do you say?" Dr. Javedson asked lifting Terra's chin wiping her tears.

Terra's mind went back to when she and Skyler were little. How they just seemed to knew when Daddy was going to come home, even though they couldn't read a clock. How they would look out the window, craving that attention, that love. She wanted that again. The saddened girl looked back.

"I want to." she replied.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Famous commented as he looked around him, the room and his body were still intact, "they did it, how is that even possible?"

"I've learned not to ask that question." Manuela said as she spoke up.

"Well I'm just glad the kids are safe." Dr. Hikari added, "they must have gone through a lot...seeing us all dead."

The room fell silent once more until Keifer spoke.

"After all this is finalized I think it's safe to say they need a break."

"A break?" Famous asked surprised. "that's big coming from you, I'm surprised you're not mad for them skipping out this time, after all that's why we're here in the first place."

"I'm very well aware of that." Keifer replied, "but I can't blame them, I did have them on quite a heavy schedule, and I think they've learned their lesson."

"You've got that right," came a sudden answer, as a new voice was added into the conversation. The group hadn't even seen the kids come in and it was Lan who had spoken. "Dad," Lan stated as he hugged the older man, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Mega looked at the scene, hanging back with the others, it was bittersweet. He was glad that his father and the others were alive, but was depressed that he couldn't celebrate that fact like he wanted to. Or at least he thought, a few seconds later Dr. Hikari offered him his hand, embracing him as well.

"Thank you for keeping him safe," the father of two said aloud, "and thank you for coming home, Hub." he whispered.

After the family reunion was over Dr. Hikari took notice of Chaud and the others. There was still something they needed to do and they were going to have to act fast if they were going to get it right.

"Chaud there's something you need to know-" the doctor began to say when he was cut off.

"We don't have time," Chaud interrupted "you can tell me later, but for right now I think it's best we get out of here, Regal may have had more than one way in mind for bringing this place down, it's better to be safe than sorry, come on." Chaud continued as he walked out.

"Chaud-" Dr, Hikari said again but it was too late, the boy was already gone.

Before Keifer walked out of the room he noticed something as well, the darkloids.

* * *

"Chaud you need to listed to me, it's important," Dr. Hikari stated as he caught up to Chaud, but someone else already had his attention.

"Terra, Whisper," the teen exclaimed as he caught sight if the two girls who were helping their father out of the danger as well, supporting the man as they walked.

"Hey you found them, that's great." Whisper said with a smile as she caught sight of Dr. Hikari, Famous, Keifer and Manuela all unharmed.

"For now at least, but we need to get out of here," Chaud replied before looking over at Mega and Zypher, "Give the two a hand." he said.

"Thanks," Terra stated with gratitude as the two boys took her father off her and her sister's shoulders. When the two did so Zypher noticed the weird look he was getting from the chief, and following the neoloid's gaze Mega saw it too.

"Don't worry," Mega stated, "he'll get use to you soon enough."

Zypher looked back at the aged man's hardened gaze. "You sure about that?" the boy asked. Mega was about to reply, when a group of people unexpectedly came through what was left of Scilabs' doors.

"Hands on your head Regal," A net officer stated as she kept her firearm at the scientist's back.

"Is the gun really necessary?" The captive asked.

"For you?" The woman asked in reply. "Absolutely, and you should consider yourself lucky, the orders were "dead or alive.""

"You could never kill me," Regal whispered under his breath as he faced forward for the first time noticing his advocacies and his once captive. While he wasn't surprised to see them, some of the others were, but there he was in police custody.

"It was you..."Regal stated slowly as he looked Chaud dead in they eye. "There could be only one who could have had such a level head in the face of such pressing tragedy that could have had the forethought to call the police."

"Of course it was." Chaud replied with his famous smirk, "Who else would it have been? Lan?"

Terra looked over at her childhood friend surprised. "You called the police?" she asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to jinx it," Chaud replied, "And I wasn't for sure that it would even work, but I figured that Regal would stay somewhere nearby for the fireworks and to confirm firsthand that we were all dead. And if that were the case, he'd be venerable for capture."

"Well it looks like we was." Lan said.

Regal chuckled darkly with a smile, "You're pretty full of yourself right now aren't you?" he asked as he continued to look at the dual haired teen, "To bad you're about to deflate."

"What are you talking about?" Chaud asked calmly even through his chest seemed to tighten for no logical reason.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Regal asked as he looked back at the group of adults. "You better hurry, she's running out of time, if she hasn't already."

"She?" Chaud asked as his voice began to shake, it couldn't be, not again. Proto's jaw clenched.

It took a while, but soon enough everyone realized what Regal was getting at. Everyone was in shock and disbelief as, Mega, Zypher, and Whisper and Terra verbalized that horrid truth.

"Regal."

"has"

"Chaud's"

"mother."

And it was for real this time.

"You..." Proto stated in such a dark tone that it didn't even do Dark Protoman any justice, fire burned in the boys eyes as he lunged forward, sword ready aiming at the man's heart.

"Proto no!" Whisper exclaimed as she threw herself in front of the scientist's shielding his heart with her own, the navi stopping just in time.

"You cant do this, think about Chaud's mom." The girl continued as she pleaded, whispering her next words. "Think about _your_ mom."

Regal grinned as he took notice of how the group was talking care not to use certain words. Someone didn't know.

Whisper sensed the doctor change in manor. "I wouldn't push your fortune if I were you." she stated. "Proto may have his own personal reservations but I can guarantee, there's someone else who doesn't, don't push it."

"Guy's?" Lan asked as he began to look around noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Chaud?"

* * *

Chaud's fatigued breath came out hot and heavy. He wasn't going to let Regal do it, he wasn't going to take away his mother, not now when he now had a chance to save her.

* * *

"Seams as if the handsome hero is going to save his mommy, two bad she'll be dead by the time he gets there-" Regal began to say with a smirk before it was quickly erased from his face, and he was thrown to the ground complete with a busted lip.

"Boy that felt good!" Whisper commented as she unclenched her first, before she reached down grabbing Regal's long hair, bringing the doctors ear to her lips. "And no one's dying on our watch." The girl then let go as she walked away.

Regal looked up at the net police around him. "Well?" he asked, "Aren't you going to do something?"

"About what?" the Captain asked, "I don't see any civil rights that have been violated.

"We need to do something and fast," Mega commented, "Chaud's mom can't have a lot of time, and I doubt Chaud would be fortunate enough to find her blind. This complex is too big, she could be anywhere."

"I have an idea," Zypher said as he spoke up. "But we're going to need a lot of man power, and someone who knows the system like the back of their hand."

A smile came to Dr. Hikari's face, "Of course."

"What's the plan?" Lan asked as he looked over his father's shoulder, as the man's fingers flew over the keyboard that was before him, multiple windows layering themselves on the monitor's screen. While at the same time a number of the net police separated themselves into teams and began to fan out through the building.

"To find Chaud's mother anyway we can." The brunet doctor replied, "maybe we'll be fortunate enough that one of the search teams will find her, but if not we'll find her by using the system."

"How?" Lan asked, "it's not like we have heat sensing cameras."

"But we do have the next best thing," Terra commented, "A life support system." When Lan still looked confused the girl continued. "It keeps track of all the environmental controls in the place; Regal had to screw with one of them, and this sweep should be able to find it."

"Yeah, that's the upside," Onyx commented, '"The downside is the sweep is _extremely _through, and therefore as slow as molasses in the middle of winter—in Siberia. If she's not nearby, it'll take a while before the computer picks up on any anomaly."

"So," Lan began, "There's a chance that-"

Terra cut the boy off before he could finish.

"Yeah, there is."

* * *

Catherine began to wheeze as the air in the room began to become scarce, and the carbon dioxide that was building up was beginning to burn her lungs. She was running out of time. By now the tears were rolling freely down her cheeks as she tried to picture the children she might leave behind. If someone didn't find her quick she'd need to have the chance to see what young men her sons had become.

* * *

"Ok, that should do it." Dr. Hikari stated as he completed the specifications for the sensor sweep. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"And we need to get going." Garnet added as he looked at a map of Scilab on a separate screen, taking note of the area that hadn't yet been covered by the ground teams and the places that the sensor sweep would reach last. "There's a lot of ground we can cover."

* * *

Terra phased through another door and yet again another empty room; she was relived, and at the same time terrified, because if Aunt Cathy wasn't here where was she? No ground team had found her yet, and the sensor sweep hadn't picked up any anomalies. The team hadn't ever taken into consideration the size of the Scilab complex, but now that there was a life on the line it seemed to stretch for miles with no end in sight. It was big enough above ground, but below it stretched almost as wide. Terra moved onto the next door slower than she should have been. She should have been flying, using every AreaSteal and every PanelOut that she had until her body couldn't take anymore, but she found that it was taking all her vital force just to make herself walk. It was fear that was paralyzing her. The fear of phasing through that one door and finding…

A second later Terra's com link activated, derailing her train of though. It was Lan.

"Hey Terra, you found anything yet?" the teen asked, it was obvious from the sound of his voice that he hadn't and his own listlessness seamed to be over coming him as well.

"No," Terra replied, "I've come up empty handed."

"You haven't made much progress." Lan commented as he carried on the conversation, taking notice of his friend's position, as opposed to where she startled.

"I know," Terra mentioned with a measure of guilt, "I just can't bring myself to move any faster, what if we're too late? What if I open that door and I find-"

Lan interrupted her.

"Terra you can't think like that," Lan stated as he intervened, "we might find that but, she also might be safe and closer than we think, she might be near you, and if you don't move faster, we might lose her."

"But if it does happen Regal'll win. This will destroy us. It'll snuff out our soul."

Lan thought over Terra cryptic statement but quickly caught on.

"They might be listening you know."

"I'm very well aware of that Lan, but I'm not in the mood to sugarcoat this reality. If we don't make it, her dying a second time will wipe Chaud and Emery off the map. And we won't survive as a team without them. A body is dead without it's soul, it'll be like having a Justice League without a Batman. And truth be told I won't be able to handle seeing Chaud's broken again."

"Then do something about it." Lan said in a tone so serious and firm it rocked his friend to her core. It was something that neither one of them had ever heard before.

Terra's hand was about to touch yet another door knob when a second voice came through her com link. The message making her heart begin a marathon.

It was Zypher.

"We got her."

TBC


	15. Endgame

Chapter 15

Endgame

Back in the computer lab that had since been turned into ground zero, Zypher (pronounced Zi-fer) and Dr, Hikari opened one window after another dispersing the information as best they could.

"You serious?" Terra asked, her voice coming out hopeful and smooth.

"As a heart attack." Zypher replied as he stood in front of one of the wall monitors sifting through the data he had before him. "The sensor sweep came across a ventilation fan that's been cut off, and it leads to just one room."

"What room?" Came another voice, one filled with anger, rage, pain, and fear. It was barely recognizable but it was Chaud's. Emery was characteristically silent, but his psychological pain could be felt.

"Subsection B, southeast wing, room 219."

At that Terra's heart stopped, she looked at the directory to her left and the door number behind her, she was there….

"Chau-" Terra began to choke out when she suddenly felt an icy cold blast of air brush against the side of her face, turning abruptly around she came face-to-face with Chaud as a network panel closed behind him. Terra quickly moved away from the door as she noticed the desperation and hopeful want in her friend's eyes, Chaud spared no time as he opened the door and went inside.

At that moment Terra lost all strength in her body, it took absolutely everything she had for her back to find the wall, as she slowly collapsed. When she opened her eyes she was faced with a pair of white tipped crimson red boot, and her ears were met with what seemed to be the deafening hum of the ventilation fan restarting once again. Looking up she saw Emery Blaze, Proto's helmet was in his hand, it seemed that his long flowing hair didn't exist without it being where it belonged. Instead his upturned locks were what visible (think Edward Cullen from _Twilight_,but it being snow white with jet black streaks) and those ever expressive azure eyes. Terra was only left to wonder: Why hadn't he gone in?

* * *

Chaud had never felt this way before, he was panicked, his heart was beating so hard and so fast he was sure it would implode in his chest and drop him right there. When he entered the room all was still, until a gentle breeze started to blow—the ventilation fan had come back on line. Lights flickered and popped with the hum of their florescence, and in the center of it all was a woman, slumped over as far as the bindings on her wrists would allow; her reddish-auburn hair glistened with the flicker of the lights until that stopped as well, and then it shone.

"Mom…" Chaud whispered as he kneeled, lifting the hair from his mother's face. "Mom." He said, this time with a little more intensity; everything was the same—her soft yet firm features graced her face—they had remained that way until…but that couldn't happen again, not when he had a chance to stop it. "Mom?" Chaud asked again, this time in more of a pleading tone. It was then that she began to stir.

"Emery?" Catherine asked as she began to come out of her haze.

"No Mom it's me…Chaud." Chaud replied as his mom fully began to come out of it.

Catherine smiled when she realized who it was, he had changed so much, but those intense sapphire eyes were still there. "My baby…" she whispered as tears began to well, her attempt to touch him failing when she realized her was still bound.

Chaud smiled, slightly embarrasses. "Here, let me help you." He said as he loosed the twine that had been used.

Catherine paused before she uttered her next words. "You didn't you ask me who Emery is."

"You mean Protoman EXE aka Emery Tristan Blaze?" Chaud asked as he untied the twin that held his mother's writs together.

Catherine's eyes lit up. "You mean he told you?" she asked.

"Sure he told me." Chaud stated purposely leaving out the fact that the truth had been forced out of him. "Why would you have thought differently?"

"Well Emery even though loves you, there's a part of him that was always jealous, because of his condition your father didn't want him, but he wanted you."

Chaud gave a slight smile. "For a name and nothing more."

"So there haven't been any problems?"

"Kinda hard to have problems when you don't really talk about it. Everyone else seems to have a field day over it though."

Concern came to Catherine's face. "But you should, you may not think so now, but over the years rifts can form. I would hate to think that after all the trouble I went through to keep Emery; and all I did to make sure you would have each other after he died, that you would end up resenting each other.

Chaud paused for a minute, he had missed his mothers wisdom. "It's just hard you know?" he said after a while. "I've been on my own for so long, it's hard to open up to anyone. Even Emery, he may be my brother but I didn't grow up with him. I don't even know where I would start."

Catherine smiled as she lovingly took her son's face into he delicate hands. "Just tell him you love him."

* * *

Terra still sat silently outside in the hall, it was quiet, and that was good sign. If Aunt Catherine hadn't been ok she was sure she would have heard something. The weird thing was that Emery had yet to go in, but in the time that he had stood there he had changed.

First he had removed his helmet, then after a while the bodysuit, boots, and gloves had been exchanged for a simple red tee, jeans, and sneakers. The most interesting thing that was that the shades were missing, and through all of this the girl had remained silent. She even stole a peek now and then when the boy's eyes were in another universe. His azure eyes gleamed and sparkled like crystal. It was such a shame that his human body had failed him. Terra thought of what could have become of him if he hadn't died. Catherine would have no doubt brought Chaud and him together. Now there would have been a sight. A force to be reckoned with.

"What are you smiling about so much for?" Proto asked, breaking the girls train of thought and pulling her back to reality. He had been observing her for quite some time.

Terra blinked rapidly at the sudden casual confrontation. She wondered just how long Proto had been watching her. There was no telling what her expression had been. She raised an eyebrow at the older and taller teen. "You really want to know?" she asked.

"Is it that bad?"

A wry smile crept across Terra's English toffee face. "No," she replied slowly. "It's just when girls start talking about boys, boys tend to get a little uncomfortable, that's all."

Emery's eyebrows climbed higher than Terra thought that they could go.

"Human looks good on you that's all." Terra admitted after a while. "It's no wonder Skyler has a crush on you."

Proto's eyes shifted quickly away from her, could that have been a slight flush she had seen? A few moments later they both heard someone else come down the hall. Terra's eyes glowed with a slight mischievous air.

"Speak of the devil."

Whisper walked quietly down the hall, as she got closer you could tell she was concerned. But as she got nearer and saw that the two of them didn't seam distressed she relaxed.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked once she got there.

"Don't worry everything's fine." Proto replied with a slight smile, then he did something neither girl would have expected. As he spoke the words he had placed his hand gently on Skyler's shoulder, and looked into her eyes.

Whisper felt herself stiffen before she finally began to relax, her eyes searching Emery's for some type of explanation. As far as she knew the boy hadn't ever expressed that type of physical contract for a long time. The girl racked her brain looking for and thinking of something she could do to break the awkward silence that was beginning to form.

"Umm, if everything's OK, why haven't you gone in yet?" she asked when she finally found her voice.

"Chaud got here first, thought he'd need some time alone."

Whisper and her sister exchanged glances, this was very strange. After that no one seamed to know what to say and the silence began to grow once more until it was broken.

"Emery?" a voice called out in question, turning around the three teens saw an averaged hight, slider build, cheery auburn haired woman—Cathrine Blaze.

The look on Proto's face changed radically from one of calm complacency, to one of shock and disbelief.

"Mom?" he asked, the word coming out short. It was strange to hear that.

At hearing him speak the woman's smile enlarged, stretching from ear to ear. "My baby..." she whispered as she began to run forward Proto meeting her half way wrapping him in a warm embrace, tears flowing from the both of them. "I'm so sorry I left you."

Whisper and Terra could only smile, it was touching—amazing how out of the midst of such tragedy something so unbelievable could happen. Looking over at Chaud it was just as amazing, she hadn't ever seen him so happy, he had his family back, his life. The girls looked over the scene for a few more seconds before they turned to leave. Looking over at her sister she couldn't help snicker at her wide grin.

"What are you smiling to big for?"

"Huh?" Whisper asked back, it being obvious that her mind had clearly been somewhere else.

"You, what are you smiling so much for, your grin is from the sun to the moon."

Whisper looked off back into space with a hopeful and expecting expression. "He's happy, Emery's actual happy, I mean come on didn't you see his face?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Things are really going to be different now aren't they? Chaud and Emery have their mom back."

"Yeah, they probably will, but for the better."

* * *

"So you're sure she's ok?" Zypher asked once the girls got back. Everyone had congregated back in the lab, and had been waiting for the news.

"She's fine Zypher, we saw her with our own eyes." Terra replied trying to calm the navi down, looking at everyone else who was there as she tried as hard as she could to hold back the fit of laughter that was fighting madly to get out. It was amazing to look at the navi who just a few months ago had been her enemy, and to see just how much he had changed.

For a few seconds her gaze shifted over to Regal, she looked deep into his dark eyes, for a millisecond she thought that the change could be another plan of his. Have his three lackeys become a part of them only to betray them in the end, but she quickly pushed the thought away. Internal espionage was never Regal's style.

"Ok, so you're absolutely sure-"

"Yes Zypher they're absolutely positive that Catherine Blaze is alright."

This time it was Lan who tried to alay the neoloids fears. It was totally strange, Hub had never been this excitable, but maybe it was just the circumstances. If Catherine had died no doubt Zypher and the other neoloids would feel as if they had caused it. Looking over at his brother he could tell he was thinking the exact same thing, but that just proved how much the darkened clone had evolved since his creation.

"So you are sure young lady?" Came the question once more, this time it came from the Net Police's lieutenant.

Terra was just about to reply once again when her sister came to her rescue.

"She is absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, positive."

"Well," The lieutenant replied as he looked over at Regal, "I don't understand how you could kidnap a dead multi-million dollar mother from the past, but it seams as if you've just skated out from under a murder charge." He then called over two of his men. "Please escort Dr. Regal here to the car, his reign of terror is over."

Naturally no one held in their smiles as he was finally led away.

* * *

"Pinch me I have to be dreaming." Tasha stated as she arrived outside SciLab. The evidence of a battle was strewn everywhere but in the midst of it she viewed Alexander Regal being placed in a police car, the officers showing no regard to make sure he didn't hit his head on the way in. Looking around she saw Chaud, Mega, Lan, Proto, Whisper, and Terra standing where the doorway once was, after she spotted them she and Breeze ran over catching the group by surprise.

"Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming." Tasha stated as she approached the group.

"Oh my goodness!" Terra exclaimed as she noticed her friend giving her a big hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Tokyo!"

"We saw Regal's broadcast, thought you could use the help, seams as if we're a little late though." Breeze commented as she looked back at Regal.

"Yeah unfortunately all the fun is over." Lan stated sarcastically.

Tasha shook her head. "I still can't believe Regal's been arrested."

Terra glanced back at the madman once more before she spoke. "Well you know what they say, 'pride is before a crash and a haughty spirit before stumbling.'"

"He got overconfident?" Tasha asked as she looked at Terra.

"You could say that." Chaud added. "He decided to camp out in the mountains to see our demise."

"And Chaud here had the state of mind to call the cops, Regal ended up being right where he thought he'd be." Whisper mentioned as she and everyone else watched the cruiser drive off and then headed back inside.

"Wow, who would have thought that after all this time he's do something so stupid."

"Well in all actuality he didn't," Mega stated, "he just miscalculated."

"And his unstoppable force met an unmovable object." Lan chimed in.

Tasha and Breeze stopped in their tracks.

"What unmovable object?" they asked together.

"You'll see for yourself in a couple of seconds." Terra said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't see Regal being stopped by something physical." Tasha said as she followed her new friend into another room, that was until her eyes fell upon the neoloids—darkloids to her. "Ugh, guys?" Tasha asked as she began to back up, Breeze arming herself.

"Whoa, Tasha, Breeze it's okay," Mega said as he alleviated the girls tension. "Believe it or not they're on our side now, in fact we couldn't have gotten this done without them."

"Really?" Tasha asked as she looked to Protoman for an answer—she wasn't completely convinced and she knew he would be the last person to actually except such a change.

"Call it whatever you want but it's the truth, at least so far." Proto replied looking over at his silver haired counterpart, who at the moment was helmetless sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on someone's desk. It was going to take some time getting use to having a look-a-like.

Tasha could only utter out a short dry laugh and shake her hand, this was really all too much.

"And if you think that's a lot to be on your mental palate at once there's more." Terra added speaking up again. "We were able to save Chaud's mom."

"Isn't she—"

"Yeah, she was," Chaud stated, interrupting her before she had a chance to finish her statement. "But thanks to Regal, and some incomprehensible time travel, that's no longer going to be a factor."

Tasha felt as if her head was going to explode.

"Told you it was a lot to take in." Terra said with a wink.

* * *

"So how am I doing doctor?" Catherine asked as Dr. Hikari looked over her scans, his face racked with disbelief.

"This is amazing." Dr. Hikari replied as he continued to look at the screen, "This is simply amazing, the temporal shift doesn't seem to have affected you at all. There's no cellular dephasing, no compression—"

"You've examined someone whose been ripped from time before?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Dr. Hikari looked at her surprised. "Well no of course not," he replied. "But there have been theories, countless hypothesis, but none of them seam to apply to you."

"And I'm glad, because the other doesn't sound so hot." Catherine stated with a soft smile that slowly began to fade until it wasn't there at all. "Are you sure that the cure will work for me? For the cancer? I don't want to get my hopes up."

Dr. Hikari smiled. "I'm positive, it's a simple one and done injection. Within a few weeks you'll be cancer free; you're going to get your life back don't worry."

Catherine breathed a sigh of releif. She couldn't beleive it; her life, her family, everything that she had worked so hard to protect, she was actually going to be able to take part.

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

"Come on Regal get a move on, we're not taking a stool in the park." A correction officer stated as he guided Dr. Regal down the halls of his new home. "Old cell block Alpha 6 Suite 919, home sweet home." The CO continued as the finally reached the new prisoner's cell. "Now strip." The officer said as he threw the dark scientist a neon jumpsuit. His new attire. The officer gave him one last look and statement before he walked away. "We've all been waiting for this for a long time. Welcome two forever."

Regal only stared at the man as he left, silent as the bars closed behind him, locking him inside his cage. He looked at the clock across the hall, 4:15, just three hours since he had been convicted and sentenced to a term that would guarantee he'd never again taste freedom. He thought back to that moment...

_Flashback..._

_All in the courtroom were silent as the jury filed in, one by one until all twelve were seated. The forewoman holding his fate in her delicate hands. The room was packed and so was the house, filled with the net police, and the media who had recorded the whole trial live through all the proceedings, on all the channels. The whole world was watching, something event that hadn't taken place since Michel Jackson's funereal. The dark man turned slightly in his chair to look at the group of people sitting in the first row behind the prosecution, they met his gaze giving him nothing, no emotion, no reaction._

_He stared at these people, these children who had brought him to his knees attempting to put some fear into them, to prove that he still had power, was a danger to them, and that even here they weren't beyond his reach. But there was none to be found. These juvenile net heroes were were rocks, firm and unmovable, he had lost his hold on them forever. Or at least in this form._

_The stare down was brought to a halt when the judge spoke._

_"Madam foreperson, has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked._

_The woman rose._

_"Yes we have your honor."_

_"On the counts of the indictment: five counts of kidnapping in the first degree, five counts of attempted murder, and conspiracy to commit murder, once count of assault in the first degree, once count of arson in the first degree, and 265 violations of the cyberworld code, how say you?"_  
_The forewoman never missed a beat._

_"We the jury find, Alexander Cain Regal...guilty on all counts."_

_At that moment the courtroom exploded with cheers and clapping, celebrating the end of his reign, but that wasn't all as the judge quickly moved to bring the court of order._

_"Order!" she called out in a gentle yet firm tone. "Order in the court!" Once everyone had fallen silent she continued. "In the light if the swift judgment, and the severity of these crimes, I see no point to reconvene until a later date as to pose sentencing, and am prepared to hand down such action. Dr. Regal, you have been accused and convinced of horrific atrocities, you show no sign of remorse, no penance, and this will not be the last time you will stand trail. Therefore, this court imposes a sentence of no shorter than 99 years and no longer than 100. Bailiff take him away."_

_End flashback..._

Regal gazed at his surroundings, this cell, his cage, an evermore cinder block fortress, it wouldn't hold him. He slowly began to take hold of the sheets that covered his bed. Nothing ever would...

Twenty minuets later a young CO came through the cell block making his hourly rounds. The sight he caught when he came upon Regal sent him rushing to finds his superior...

* * *

"Make way, coming through!" Terra exclaimed as she made her way through the crowded room juggling a hot bowl of popcorn in one hand and chips in the other. It had only been a few hours since the verdict had been handed down and the celebration party that Chaud decided to host was in full swing.

Everyone was there, the chief, Manuela, all the workers from SciLab, the whole squadron of net police, plus all their families. Well scratch that, almost everyone was there, there were four people who hadn't arrived yet.

The girl looked around smiling, everything was coming together, Regal had been put away, she and her father were going to start over, Chaud and Proto had their mother back, Roll know the truth about Mega, their sworn enemies were now allies; and in the fall they were all going to start high school, creating a new chapter in their life. Everything was perfect.

"Hey do you mind moving? My hands are kinds full here." Terra stated as she looked at the two identical boys who were in her way.

Lan let out an exasperated sigh as he paused his video game looking up at the girl before scooting over. "You really know how to harsh someone's mellow when they're in the zone don't you?" he asked.

Terra shrugged, "Well I could not bother you and let you starve. After all you're the one who's responsible fore me having to refill the snacks every half hour."

"And you're surprised?" Mega and Chaud asked together.

Lan glared at his brother."Thanks for the support." He replied as he shifted back over unfreezing the game, beginning to play again, Mega only shook his head, there really wasn't anything supportive he could say.

"So you mom's actually let you out of her sight for a couple of minutes, I'm impressed." Terra commented as she placed the full bowels down on the bar, picking up the empty ones.

"Yeah, well I have a perfectly good excuse." Chaud replied with a smile, as he held up a tub of lime sherbet in one hand and a bottle of Sprite in the other. "We ran out of punch too."

Terra smiled as she looked at her friend as he refilled the punch mixing the two substances together, then looking at his appearance, icing and batter covering the apron he had on.

"I forgot how much your mom liked to bake." the girl commented as she looked back into the kitchen seeing his mom adding the last touches to her cake, Emery at her side.

"Yeah me too, obviously." Chaud replied referring to his appearance. "I don't think I've ever pictured myself in an apron."

"I have to say that I haven't either, but I'm happy for you. You have your whole life ahead of you and you've got a great family to share it with."

"That I do." Chaud agreed as he looked at the scene before him, his mother where she belonged, and even Emery had a smile on his face.

"But there's is one thing I don't understand," Terra continued as she diverted Chaud's attention. "Your mother managed to keep all the hype or her re-appearance after being dead for eight years from the media, but she hasn't called your dad. What is she going to do when he comes through the front door?"

"Say hi?" Chaud offered with a smile. "In all honestly I don't know, but she doesn't have to worry about it for a while, after Regal's judgment came he extended his business trip for another three months. To tell you the truth I don't think she considers him family anymore. Not after all he's done."

"She believes he's beyond redemption?"

"That's the feeling I get."

"What do you think?"

Chaud shrugged, "I really don't know, at first I would have to agree, but after recent events I'm not so sure. Speaking of recent events where are our siblings darker halves anyway? I thought they said they were coming."

"You've got me," Terra replied as she pulled her PET out of her pocket to check the time. "You'd think after from going from villains to heroes to military brats they could be on time."

In the time between that day and Regal's arrest it had been decided that Garnet, Zypher, and Onyx would be sent to Sharro and placed under the watchful eye of Rika and his uncle. At least for a while to make sure all of their dark tendencies were placed under control. It seamed that that would be the only way Keifer would accept them. And even then his arms might not be fully open.

A few seconds later Terra's PET's phone application came online and her Linken Park "What I've Done" ringtone began to play.

"Finally," Terra said as she checked the number. "It's Onyx. Hey, you almost here or what?' she asked, inquiring the girl on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, almost," the girl replied in a tone that was hard to pinpoint, "but you need to turn on the news, are you near a television?"

"Sure, but why? What's going on?" Terra asked, the neoloid way making her slightly concerned.

"You just need to, believe me."

"Ok then. What channel?"

"Any."

"Terra what's wrong?" Chaud asked as he looked over at his friend sensing that something had changed.

"Onyx wants us to turn on the news."

"Why?"

"She won't say, but whatever it is it's on every channel." the girl replied as she walked back over to Mega and Lan picked up of remote. "Pause the game again, I need to find a channel."

"Why? What's up?" Mega asked hearing the same edge in her voice that Chaud had.

"Don't know."

"Who's on the line?" Lan asked.

"Onyx." Terra said once again as she switched the TV to television mode and surfed through the channels until she came upon their local news station, Ribbta's face filling the screen.

"Good afternoon Dentech City we interrupt your current programming to deliver this public announcer. As many of you know Alexander Regal was sentenced to life without the possibility for parole for his crimes agents humanity earlier this afternoon, but we've just received word of a chilling conclusion to his reign of terror. Just 23 minutes ago Alexander Regal was found dead in his cell, the cause of death is apparent suicide. He was 43 years old. We thank you for your patience, and we will now return you to your current programming."

* * *

_Three days later..._

"Can you please explain to me why we're doing this again? Lan asked as he cleared the fog out of the limousine window, the day was wet, damp, and cold and the warmth from inside the vehicle was causing condensation to form.

"To make sure he's really dead, why else?" Chaud replied. "We're certainly not grieving."

"What? The information the ME gave you wasn't enough?" Lan asked. "They checked everything, dental records, DNA, medical records, they even compared x-rays of broken bones he got as a child. It was Regal who hung himself in that cell."

"It's a simple matter of conformation and closure, Lan." Tasha stated as she crossed her legs. "Not everyone can turn it on and off like you."

"Exactly what are you doing here anyway?" Lan asked as he looked at his old friend. "It's not like you and Regal ever formed a relationship like he did with us."

Tasha gave a him a small sarcastic smile. "It's called being a good friend, you know, moral support?"

Lan scoffed. "Yeah, because we're in such morning over evil incarnate having offed himself."

Tasha cut her eyes back. "Do you live and breath to annoy me?"

A satisfied grim crept it's way across Lan's face.

"Maybe."

Chaud shook his head in slight annoyance. "Well in any case we need to put that argument aside, we're here. It's time for our game faces now."

Exiting the car everyone lifted up an umbrella to shield themselves from the steady drizzle that was falling. Aside from the small talk they had made in the car everyone had pretty much remained silent.

"You sure you want to do this?" Whisper asked as she walked by her sisters side, "It's not too late to turn back, and if you don't you'll carry his face to your grave."

Terra gave a dry chuckle. "And I thought I was suppose to be the dramatic one. No offense but I have enough of a vivid imagination to see his death mask in my mind's eye, the real thing isn't going to cause the image to haunt me, it'll free me. Seeing Regal dead will allow all of us to let go. We won't have to always wonder that he might be out there somewhere. The book will be closed. We'll be able to move on with the next chapter in out lives. Happily one without Regal in it."

Skyler thought about it for moment."I guess you're right."

As the group continued to make their way through the graveyard, they began to catch sight of Regal's final resting place. As prison policy every inmate was owed a priest's presence, no matter how much of a menace they may have been in their life, and Regal was no exception to the rule. However by the looks if it the collared man seamed to want to be anywhere but where he was. The graveyard workers eagerly stood beside him waiting for the moment of silence to be over so they could do their jobs and get on with their day. So when they group of men observed the children approaching they were understandably surprised.

The priest was the first to speak when the group of eight walked up, silent as the land around them, standing with attention and respect.

"I wasn't aware that anyone was coming." The man stated in a gentle tone. "Considering what this man did with his life, ans what he attempted to do at the end. I didn't think there was anyone who mourned him."

Terra was the first to look up, locking eyes with the priest taking a deep breath as she stepped into her role.

"It's a shame what he decided to dedicate his life too, he wasn't always that way. He use to be a great man, one you could look up to- aspire to be. An amazing scientific philanthropist, a teacher. At one time we were all his students, we're here to honor the man he use to be, not the one he became."

The priest nodded with understanding. "Would you like some more time?" he asked.

"No," Terra replied, "We've been mourning long enough, but if you could, we'd like to see his face one more time. If that isn't too much trouble." the girl added as she glanced over at the undertakers.

After a few moments of silent deliberation they gave a nod and lifted back the top of Regal's simple pine casket and he was just like anyone would have remembered him. He had an expression of pride on his face even in death. The gang took in a collective sharp breath and released it all the same. Giving another nod the undertakers closed the casket once more assuring that Regal would never see daylight again.

Terra once more looked into the priest's eyes uttering a simple "thank you" along with an appreciative smile, giving the casket one last glance before she and everyone else walked away. A few moments later dirt could be heard as it fell against the casket exterior. It was music to their ears.

"So this is it." Proto stated as he spoke for the first time since the gang had left for the grave site. "It's finally over."

Hearing this Tasha stopped in her tracks. "You don't really think this is over do you?" she asked.

At that everyone else came to a standstill as well, the rain still falling steadily around them.

"Tasha what are you talking about?" Lan asked, "We just saw the man inside a pine box, he's being buried as we speak, he's dead."

"His body's dead." Tasha replied. "But there's no true way to know if his mind died with it. –Oh, come on!" the girl continued as she looked at her friends. "You're telling me the thought hasn't crossed your mind? Regal was brilliant. He was even brighter than Dr. Hikari. And if he could find a way to save his own son's life, what's to say that Regal couldn't accomplish the same? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, he might not be through with us yet."

Everyone stood there for a while as their fears began to creep back to the surface. As much as they wanted to deny it Tasha was right. No one could really ever be sure that Regal was entirely gone. In fact only one thing could ever tell them for certain. Time.

* * *

_Somewhere...somewhere in a place where darkness is the only thing you can see, a small light shines suddenly forth. Coming closer you see a lone unattended black PET, data scrolling furiously across its screen—laughter emanating from it's core—familiar laughter. _

"_MUAH HA HA HAHAHAHAHA HA HA...HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA HA HA HA HA HA..._

* * *

TBC - Degree 180


End file.
